


Café Latte

by SpecterQueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Play, Author Otabek, BDSM, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sugar Baby Yuri, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Otabek, Switching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, ambiguous morals, barista yuri, kink prompt, very light daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen
Summary: Inspired by this kink prompt: "Character A works a minimum wage job at Starbucks and is trying to get a second job to help pay rent, but nothing is working out. Strapped for cash, Character A tries to find themselves a Sugar Daddy to pay the bills."Basically, barista Yuri is bad at budgeting and is forced to find alternative methods to make rent. He works at a coffee shop owned by Viktor. Otabek comes from a wealthy family, and is willing to help in exchange for a questionable agreement.This is incredibly self-indulgent. Please mind the tags. Yuri is 20 going on 21 and Otabek is 25.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questionable morals ahoy

 

 

“Uuum, okay...can I get a large iced hazelnut latte with soy milk and two extra shots?”

Yuri Plisetsky desperately tried not to roll his eyes as he started to jot down demands with a sharpie on a plastic cup.

“Also, add a pump of vanilla to that, whip cream, and chocolate drizzle.”

“Got it.” At that point it was technically french vanilla, but whatever. Setting the cup aside, Yuri rang up the order and collected payment.

He made the drink methodically, going through the same boring motions, annoyed at the semi-obnoxious complexity of the drink. That month marked his one year anniversary working at the quaint coffee house named Café Latte. It paid only slightly above minimum wage and was quite frankly irritating and mind numbing most of the time. Being a barista was not the work he had envisioned himself doing, but attempts to find another job lately had proven fruitless.

“Here you go.” He slammed the cup down onto the counter carelessly and slid it forward.

“Shit...did I say a pump of vanilla?” The man picked up the cup and eyed it warily. “I meant caramel. Can you fix it?”

“No.”

“What? Why not?” Setting the cup back on the counter, the man slid it back towards Yuri. “Come on. I’m a paying customer. It’s bad business practice to refuse a customer reasonable service.”

“That flavor combo sounds disgusting,” insisted Yuri. “I’m not remaking it.”

“How rude. Can I speak to your manager?”

“He’s not here.” Yuri slid the cup back again. “Listen, it’s been a long day. Just take the drink and go.”

“How can there be no manager here? What kind of excuse for a business is this…”

“Just take the fucking drink and go!” Yuri was honestly considering dumping the thing on the man’s head if he didn’t leave soon. He had remade one too many drinks that day with all of his scatterbrained customers screwing up their own orders. The fact that he was once again short on rent was also weighing heavily on his mind, wearing his patience paper-thin.

“You know what? Fine, I’ll take the damn drink because I don’t feel like standing here any longer and arguing with a rude kid.” The man grabbed the drink and started walking towards the door. “I’m definitely telling other people not to come here, though. I may even contact the newspaper about this awful service.”

“Go ahead.” Yuri waved his hand dismissively. “And I’m not a damn kid!” he added to the man’s retreating back as he left the shop.

“You really should stop treating the customers so poorly.”

Yuri turned towards his co-worker, a beautiful and feisty redhead named Mila Babicheva, sweeping the floor in the slight distance. “When they stop being annoying as hell, I’ll stop being an ass to them,” he said with a huff.

“That is not how customer service works, and you know it.” Mila laughed, then shook her head. “Just because you’re a friend of the family, doesn’t mean Viktor won’t fire you one day for that kind of behavior. Considering the local economy that would be pretty bad right now, huh?”

She was right and it set his anxiety soaring. It wasn’t like he had many options to begin with. His mother was gone, he had never really known his father, and his grandfather had moved south in hopes of easing his health conditions. The winters were harsh in their rundown, industrial city and he did not have many friends to rely on once he was set adrift. He thought back to that awful day he had found himself truly alone, watching a U-Haul containing the only family that cared about him eventually vanish around a corner. The feeling of isolation had been crippling, hitting him much harder than he had anticipated. He resorted to burying it under copious layers of bitterness and rage. Social graces had never been his forte anyways.

In the scramble to find a place to live, he had ended up renting an apartment -fashioned from the top level of an old brick building- in a questionable neighborhood. Despite the more than reasonable cost of living, he somehow still struggled to make ends meet. Budgeting had also never been one of his strong points. The first few months had been horrible, and if not for the generous and kind help of Viktor Nikiforov and his partner, Yuuri Katsuki, he probably would have been forced out onto the streets. He had known Viktor a long time and considered him to be like a brother, though he often wondered if Viktor tolerated him merely for the sake of his grandfather.

“Viktor’s not going to fire me.” He spoke with such conviction, he almost believed himself.

“Keep running away his customers and we’ll see about that.” Mila smiled and continued to sweep. “Start cleaning the machines, it’s almost closing time.”

“Don’t tell me how to do my job, old lady,” Yuri snapped, but turned to do as he was told.

“And if you keep calling me that I’m going to break this broomstick across your thick skull,” she said without even bothering to pause. Her tone promised pain but Yuri didn’t care.

“Whatever.” That time he did roll his eyes before attending to the espresso machine.

Over the next hour, Mila and Yuri cleaned, then ran through the rest of the closing checklist. He thought about how the old, dimly lit building never really looked as clean as it could, age having added a faint patina of permanent grime to the surfaces. It certainly could use a remodel but Viktor had claimed to adore its vintage charm. Yuri finished preparing the cold brew coffee for the next day just as the clock hit the 9pm closing time. They bundled up, shut the lights off, and locked up after they left. Viktor would probably be back within the hour to count the till and inventory for the day, but they weren’t required to hang around until he showed up. Some days he never even made it until the next morning.

“Drive safe.” Mila recited her normal farewell before climbing into her red Mustang.

“You too,” he responded automatically.

Yuri shoved a hand in his jacket pocket to fish out his car keys. He tried not to sigh as he unlocked the door of his beat up classic Buick Skylark. It would have been a nice car if the engine and body weren’t in such poor shape. Car theft was rampant in the city, and considering where he lived, owning a decent car was misfortune waiting to happen. His vehicle roared to life much less gracefully than the Mustang but he was glad it was running well at all. He really couldn’t afford to sink any more money into it currently.

The drive to his apartment was relatively short, and he made a small detour for soda on the way. He eyed the liquor bottles longingly as he purchased his assortment of Cola and Citrus flavored beverages. One more month to go before he could legally purchase them. Viktor had given him a bottle of average vodka several months ago, but he didn’t have enough left to get properly hammered.

As soon as he set foot through the door, his cat Snowball greeted him by trying to trip him on the way to the kitchen. He stowed the soda away in the fridge and picked her up, cooing to her softly as he made his way to the living room. The place was decently furnished considering his grandfather had gifted him nearly half of his furniture before he left. Yuri was beyond grateful and willingly crammed as much of it as he could into the rooms. It made it feel more familiar and had comforted him through many lonely nights.

After plopping down on the couch, Yuri multitasked by turning on the TV, opening his laptop, and petting Snowball. It was his normal routine. Check the weather, turn on a show for background noise, give the cat some affection, and check his social media. He had eaten at work, so that wasn’t a concern. Ten minutes into his browsing, Skype notified him that he had a message. He checked who it was and groaned.

 

[Christophe G] _What’s up, little Yuri?_

[Yuri P] _don’t call me that, I AM NOT LITTLE ANYMORE_

[Christophe G] _Still keyed up over your money troubles?_

[Yuri P] _that’s none of your business_

[Christophe G] _I’ll take that as a yes. If you’re interested, I can suggest a possible solution that doesn’t include pawning your belongings_

 

Yuri considered telling Chris to fuck off, but rent was due next week and he was at the point of desperation. He couldn’t ask Viktor to front him money again since he hadn’t even fully paid him back from the last time.

 

[Yuri P] _what is it?_

[Christophe G] _a website called “Mature Arrangement”. It’s like a modified version of a dating site_

[Yuri P] _how is a fucking dating site going to help me make rent?_

[Christophe G] _I said it was a “modified version” of a dating site. This one is geared towards m/m but if you want I can direct you towards an f/m alternative_

[Yuri P] _no that’s fine. send me the link_

 

Christophe promptly sent the link and Yuri clicked on it, curious to see what nonsense was being suggested. The site was tastefully designed and a quick ambiguous introduction led him to a section stating he could sign up as either a “daddy” or “sugar baby”. After a moment of staring blankly at the screen, Yuri suddenly startled sending Snowball scrambling off his lap. He started furiously tapping at his keyboard.

 

[Yuri P] _you motherfucker what the hell did you send me?!?! this is some sick sugar daddy shit! I’m not fucking old dudes for money, you bastard!!_

[Christophe G] _Calm down, Yuri, and let me explain please. I’ve used this site and it’s not necessarily like that. The members on both sides are of all different ages, and you can set your preferences to ones you like_

_These are arrangements and most of the people I interacted with didn’t even want to meet me in person. We communicated online or through texts. They were gentlemen and I got a lot of nice stuff out of it, as well as money_

 

Yuri paused to consider the information. It didn’t sound as bad as he initially suspected and he definitely wouldn’t describe himself as someone who was shy. Getting paid for a little online companionship wouldn’t put him out and he did not currently have any other options.

 

[Christophe G] _It’s just a friendly suggestion, kitten. Make an account and see what happens. It can’t hurt to try_

[Yuri P] _DON’T CALL ME KITTEN, GROSS WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS???_

 

He could practically hear Christophe giggling through the computer.

 

[Christophe G] _Gotta go. Take care and let me know how it goes!_

 

Yuri closed the chat with a growl. He returned to the web page and stared at it intently, chewing on a painted nail. The header sported the saying “Mature Arrangement – Mature Companionship” with links to “How it Works”, “About Us”, “Q&A”, “Login”, and “Join”. He grumbled some curses under his breath and clicked the Join button. Before filling out the necessary fields he shook his head vigorously, releasing long blond strands from the messy top knot he’d put it into before work. He felt ridiculous choosing the sugar baby option.

After typing in his basic information, he paused at the username section. He sure as hell wasn’t going to use his actual name so he sat and thought about what would be suitable. No immediate ideas sprang to mind, so he stood and went into the kitchen. The biting February chill seeped through his socks from the worn hardwood floor as he deliberated over his snacking options. He eventually chose a bag of veggie chips and Mountain Dew.

Returning to the living room, he padded across the antique Caucasian Kazak rug that had graced the floors of his grandfather’s quaint house for countless years. He had another few hanging on various walls, which served the dual purpose of honoring his heritage and covering the cracks in the plaster. He couldn’t tell if it kept the apartment warmer or dampened sound, but he enjoyed the aesthetic they provided.

He sat back down and tugged a crochet afghan from the back of the couch over his shoulders. He’d found it at a thrift store and it had quickly became his favorite blanket with its chevron pattern and 70’s palette of burnt orange, yellow, and brown. Sometimes he wondered who made it and if he could make one himself. He had even gone as far as to research “how to crochet”. It didn’t look that difficult.

Warm, comfortable, and munching on his chips, Yuri started to ponder a username once again. Snowball settled next to him on the extra expanse of blanket and fell asleep. Maybe something to do with cats since they were his favorite animal. It was apparent from the excessive amounts of leopard and cheetah print clothing he owned that he adored felines. Mila constantly poked fun at his tastes and Christophe had annoyingly picked up the habit of calling him “kitten” for it. He cringed. Kitten was definitely off the table.

Deciding it was not a big deal and the site would likely not work out for him, he quickly punched in a name he had used in the past, IceTigerXIII. Next he set his age and appearance preferences, basics on what he was and wasn’t looking for in the arrangement, wrote a short bio, and uploaded a few pictures. The whole process took about fifteen minutes and he made sure to choose pictures that somewhat obscured his face but showed off his physique. Artistic shots, as Viktor liked to call them. If they wanted to see more of him, it would cost them.

Satisfied, Yuri closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table. He nestled into the couch and blanket to finish his chips and watch some TV. After suffering through a b horror movie that was so bad it was almost good, he was ready to call it a night. He gathered up Snowball and made his way to the bedroom. The queen size bed on a platform frame took up the most space, and the dresser, wardrobe, nightstands, plus steamer trunk cluttered the remainder.

Yuri shucked off all his clothes except his boxer briefs, pulled the elastic band from his hair, turned off the bedside lamp, and crawled under the covers. Snowball snuggled up to him and he quickly fell asleep. He woke roughly eight hours later automatically, as he normally did, and groaned. His alarm clock read 8:21. He could definitely afford to sleep in longer and the bed was so comfortable and warm. Yuri was not a morning person and sometimes wondered if he was secretly a vampire. Another hour of sweet slumber passed and he woke the second time to Snowball pawing at his hair.

Sitting up and stretching, Yuri yawned into one hand while petting Snowball with the other. He crawled out of bed and pulled on sweatpants, a fuzzy cheetah print robe, and slippers. His hair was probably a mess but nobody was around to care, so he just scratched at it absently as he walked to the kitchen.

He scooped coffee into a filter and poured water into the reservoir on autopilot, then leaned against the counter to wait as the machine bubbled to life. The windows afforded him a lovely view of the bleak weather, reminding him he had forgotten to draw the curtains the previous night. Overcast. It always seemed to be overcast in the winter. The coffeemaker sputtered its last bit of filtered water signaling the pot was ready. He quickly fixed himself a cup, ladling in two spoonfuls of sugar and some holiday creamer. It had been on sale and snickerdoodle was a surprisingly good flavor.

He flipped the TV on out of habit. Checking the weather was a common practice and it was always wise to be aware of coming snow or ice storms. Flurries were forecasted for the evening but otherwise it was the same dull, cloudy day as yesterday.

He sighed and opened his laptop. He was still logged into the Mature Arrangement site, which was weird considering most sites booted you off automatically after a certain amount of time. The message symbol had a little number four over it and he barked out a laugh. These guys didn’t waste any time. He clicked on the little envelope icon and it redirected him to his inbox.

Two were men blatantly out of his age range preference, so he deleted those immediately without even reading the messages. The third was offensive so that one was not only deleted but blocked. The fourth one was polite and lacked a clear icon image. Polite and relatively young at 25.

The message read: “Your profile caught my eye, even considering its concise nature. I found your pictures attractive and tasteful, which is something often lacking on this site. You seem rather handsome and have an aesthetic I find pleasing. I have read your arrangement preferences and would like to discuss the finer details of a potential agreement. Please, look at my profile and tell me if I am someone you would be interested in.”

Interest definitely piqued, Yuri clicked on the little icon of the man known to him only as “BekaProse”. His profile popped up and he read his equally as concise bio before impatiently clicking on his images. The pictures were even more obscured and artistic than his. Mr. Polite was at a distance in each one, dressed smartly in either formal wear or obviously tailored casual clothes, and annoyingly wearing sunglasses in every shot.

Even at a distance, Yuri could tell he was attractive, though, and certainly his type. His black hair was neatly styled and he had that whole “dark and handsome” thing going on. He had to omit tall since his profile stated his height was 5’7”, quite a few inches shorter than Yuri. That was fine. If he had a height preference at all, he liked them shorter than himself.

He gulped down some sweet coffee before typing back a simple response of “I’m interested. Let’s chat”. After that he opened up a new tab and checked his blog and Facebook. Nothing much was going on so he picked up his phone that had been left to charge over night. It suddenly struck him that there was probably a mobile app for the Mature Arrangement site. A quick search proved him right and he promptly installed it and logged in. If Mr. Polite responded while he was at work, he wouldn’t miss it.

Yuri fixed a quick breakfast and got ready for the daily grind at Café Latte.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The work day was particularly mind-numbing and slow, which was not too unusual considering it was a just a random Wednesday. The only thing that made it somewhat tolerable was that Yuri had been scheduled with coworker Georgi Popovich. He was the very definition of flamboyance and never failed to entertain. Some people thought he was too dramatic or intense, but Yuri actually liked him better than most people. Georgi was honest, considerate, and usually willing to lend a sympathetic ear. A bit of over the top behavior -fueled mainly by relationships- could easily be forgiven.

Yuri received a message back from “BekaProse”, aka Mr. Polite, roughly an hour before closing time. He also got a couple more new ones throughout the day that he only gave cursory glances. Viktor didn’t really have a phone policy, so everyone kept their devices tucked neatly in their aprons or back pockets during shifts. He was sweeping around tables when the device vibrated softly in his pocket, alerting him to an ambiguous incoming notification.

After he finished sweeping, he stood by one of the larger windows and fished his device out of his pocket. A rush of excitement passed through him as he saw who had sent him the message, and he quickly opened the app.

 

[BekaProse] _I’m glad to hear back from you, as you are the only person I’m currently interested in. Please understand that while we correspond, I will not be making arrangements with other people. I expect the same courtesy from you. If this is not agreeable, tell me now._

 

Yuri quickly tapped out a reply. He had no idea how these “arrangements” usually worked, but maybe Mr. Polite could fill him in.

 

[IceTigerXIII] _That’s fine. I get the general concept of these things, but I’m really not too clear on details. Are you free to chat more in a couple hours after I get off work?_

[BekaProse] _Of course. Message me whenever you are free tonight, within reasonable hours. I look forward to conversing with you._

 

“New significant other?” asked Georgi. He looked up from the sink as he continued to wash dishes.

“What? No.” Yuri grabbed a wash cloth and spray bottle of cleaner. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know.” Georgi shrugged, returning his attention to the dishes. “You had an interesting expression for a moment there, like something good happened.”

“Nothing gets past you!” Yuri laughed as he started to clean the tables.

“So, I’m right?” He peered over his shoulder, blue eyes twinkling.

“Not exactly.” Yuri paused to think. How could he explain his current situation in terms that didn’t make it sound sleazy? “I’m trying out…internet dating. Again.” It wasn’t exactly a lie but he was not willingly arming Georgi -or anyone really- with the information that he was on a site that labeled him a “sugar baby”.

“Oh, nice!” Georgi smiled. “I wish you luck with whoever you’re talking to…and of course, better luck than last time.”

Yuri suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine and returned the smile thinly. It was no secret that the last relationship he had forged from a dating site had ended poorly. “Thanks,” he finally managed to respond with a fairly genuine tone.

“Sorry I brought that up,” muttered Georgi. He finished the dishes and moved on to clean the Panini press.

“No, man, it’s fine, don’t worry,” said Yuri with a dismissive wave. “Let’s just focus on getting everything done on time.”

Georgi nodded and they did not speak much for the rest of the hour.

The flurries had started at around 7pm, so by the time Yuri drove home the roads were coated in snow. They wouldn’t be salted until morning so he drove cautiously, ever vigilant of hidden ice patches. On the trip from the car to the building, he paused to gaze around at his previously dingy surroundings, blanketed in white and eerily silent for the inner city. The world seemed so still and peaceful. He smiled and entered the building through the private side entrance. At one point the lower level had been a thriving business of some sort, but now it only contained a “for rent” sign. The owner had told him if it didn’t go soon, he was thinking about converting it into another apartment.

Snowball faithfully greeted him and he made sure to give her an appropriate amount of affection before showering. Since it was colder that night, he opted to wear an oversized sweater, fluffy, leopard print pajama bottoms, and thick socks. Next he made himself a cup of some herbal blended tea and settled into the living room with his treasured afghan. There were a fair amount of windows in the apartment, and he opened one curtain slightly to see the gently falling snow. The only light in the room came from the TV and laptop.

After taking a careful sip of the hot tea, he signed into the Mature Arrangement website and sent a quick message to Mr. Polite. The response was almost immediate.

 

[BekaProse] _Good evening. I hope it’s finding you well._

[IceTigerXIII] _It is, thanks. So what kind of “arrangement” do you have in mind?_

[BekaProse] _Straight to the point. I like that. First, I would like to propose a courtship, so to speak. We can get to know each other through Skype, or another option if you’d like. We can obviously have conversations, but I will require other specific things from you if we are to move forward._

[IceTigerXIII] _Like what kind of “specific things”?_

[BekaProse] _To give you a few examples: 1. Dressing up either in clothes you own or ones I purchase for you. 2. Doing something domestic, like cooking or cleaning. 3. If you are so inclined, dancing would be marvelous with your body type. 4 And last but not least, masturbation, mutual or solely you._

 

Ah. Yuri figured it would come down to something sexual. It didn’t offend his moral standing, if he could say he even had one, but he wasn’t doing it for free.

 

[IceTigerXIII] _Okay. What do I get out of it beside clothes?_

[BekaProse] _Payments. Option 1: $200, 2. $250, 3. $300, 4. $500. Also gifts as I see fit._

 

He nearly vibrated in his seat as he looked at the prices listed. To most people, they weren’t a lot of money, but to him they were rent, food, and utilities. February was not a fun month to get your electric cut. Honestly, he was pretty behind that month and could really use the $500. He wondered if it was too bold to jump to it right away.

 

[IceTigerXIII] _Sounds good. How exactly do I get the money and what would you like me to do first? Also when? I’m good for whenever as long as I’m not working._

[BekaProse] _I will send it through PayPal, if you give me your email address for it. We can start tonight if you’d like. Pick whatever option you’d like._

 

Yuri quickly typed in that was fine, his email address for PayPal, and his Skype name. He could hardly believe his luck, even if he felt more than a little reckless. Afterwards, he paused to consider which option he truly felt up for. When he couldn’t decide he typed another message.

 

[IceTigerXIII] _Listen, man…you’re paying for this. What do you want? You have to have some sort of preference._

[BekaProse] _I do. My Skype name is the same as my username here. Log on and I’ll tell you what I want you to do once you answer my call._

 

This was it. The moment of truth. Yuri opened Skype and waited until it began to ring. He answered the call and held his breath. A blurry image of the man came into view briefly before he left the field of vision. The room was so dark Yuri couldn’t really make out anything in the background.

“Hey, where’d you go?” he asked. He quickly checked his appearance in the little box.

“Sorry, I’ll be right back. Just give me a moment,” spoke a pleasantly deep voice.

Yuri liked the tone, only slightly deeper than his own. He quickly decided he could grow used to it. The tapping of keys came through the speakers and within a minute Mr. Polite returned to the camera. Initially, his face was obscured as he rubbed at it with both hands. With a sigh, he finally lowered his hands and stared pointedly at his screen.

Yuri felt his heart skip a beat as he latched onto the man’s dark irises. Unwavering and intense, they looked like they could bore holes through him if they desired. Those amazing eyes were framed with dark lashes, his skin tan, hair he could now see was styled in an undercut, disheveled from the day, and a jawline and cheekbones that looked like they were chiseled by a god. He was instantly smitten.

“Oh.” Mr. Polite’s eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. “You’re gorgeous.”

Yuri blushed and forced himself to scoff as he averted his gaze, trying to cover his face partially with long, blond hair. He knew he was attractive, but his brand of beauty was conventionally feminine, leading him to be bullied a fair amount growing up. Somewhere along the line he started thinking of it as more of a hindrance than an asset. Good looks were hardly an advantage when they caused people to take you less seriously.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Mr. Polite sounded sincere, but his expression remained stoic.

“It’s okay.” Yuri looked back to the screen. His heart fluttered. It fucking fluttered at the mere sight of the man. “You’re not so bad yourself. Tell me your name.”

“Maybe next time,” said the man with a small smile. “May I tell you what option I want you to do tonight?”

“Sure.”

“I want you to pick out one of your favorite outfits and put it on.” The tone was flat and Mr. Polite sat back in his seat.

“No problem.”

“And I want to see you change into it,” continued the man. “You can keep your underwear on.”

“So…kinda like a striptease, but not really.” Yuri smirked.

“Exactly. Go now and don’t take too long. I have to attend to some business before I go to bed.”

Yuri nodded and shrugged off his blanket to go pick out an outfit. He had forgotten the thing was even around his shoulders in the first place. He knew which outfit he wanted, so it didn’t take long to select it and return.

“How do you want me to do this?” He adjusted the laptop for a better view and remained standing.

“However you normally would, but slowly.” Mr. Polite sat back in his seat so far that darkness shrouded his face.

“Alright, here I go.”

Yuri grabbed the bottom of his oversized sweater and lazily pulled it up and over his head, mussing his hair in the process. He paused to smooth it back down after tossing the garment aside. Next he took off his socks, before slipping his thumbs into the waistband of his pajama pants. He made sure to keep eye contact -as much as you possibly could through a computer screen- as he stretched out the elastic band and tugged them languidly down over his hips, then his thighs, before finally releasing them. They pooled around his feet and he stepped out of them, moving them aside with a foot. Wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, he stood calmly before the camera.

“Very good. Stand there for a moment, please.” The man had a hand to his chin and Yuri wondered what expression he was making in the darkness.

“Hey, it’s fucking cold in my apartment, can I get dressed now?” Two minutes had passed and Yuri was starting to shiver. He idly thought he probably should have closed the curtain, but doubted anyone was around to see him in his underwear.

“Go ahead. You live in an apartment?”

“Yeah, in a shitty part of town,” said Yuri. He grabbed the black skinny jeans lying on the couch and stepped into them. Desperate for warmth, he pulled them on more quickly than he intended, jumping to shimmy them up over his hips. He thought he heard the man chuckle quietly. “The heat is okay in the building, but it’s not great and I don’t like to turn it up.”

“I’m assuming the building is old then?” inquired Mr. Polite.

“It sure looks old.”

Yuri took up his black long-sleeved shirt, sporting a spine and ribs design, and tried to gradually pull it over his head and torso. He dramatically flipped his hair out of the collar and draped it over his shoulder. Next he wound a tiger stripped scarf loosely around his neck, and snapped on a few studded leather bracelets. The final touch was a couple silver rings and a leather jacket with plenty of pockets, buttons, and buckles. It was one of the nicest garments he owned, fitting him like it was tailored to his frame. He had acquired it through luck while browsing a local boutique and diligently talked the sales woman down on the price. As much as he wanted to keep it pristine, he still found it necessary to poke it with a modest amount of decorative pins.

“Well?” He stepped back and put his arms out to display the outfit. “Probably not your style, but what do you think?”

The man leaned forward into the light and stared openly with furrowed brows. Yuri could practically feel his eyes roaming over every expanse of his body, shamelessly taking it in. Eventually, his expression relaxed and he gave a slight nod.

“Perfect,” he said leaning back into the darkness once again. “Your sense of style is amazing and it suits you very well. I’m very pleased with our interaction today and hope we can have more soon. I’ll send the money tonight after I’m done with work.”

“Cool, thanks,” said Yuri placing a hand on his hip. Having seen Mr. Polite he was now intensely curious what his name was. “Hey…can’t you tell me your name? Please?”

The man was silent for a long moment and Yuri wondered if he fell asleep.

“Call me Beka.” He shifted in his seat and light temporarily washed over his side. Only then did Yuri notice he was wearing a plain gray sweater, and he caught the glint of a necklace but couldn’t make out any details. “Of course, that’s not my full name. That you will have to earn.”

“Alright. Beka it is.” Yuri sat down on the couch and readjusted the screen.

“Won’t you tell me your name?”

“Yuri.” He stated it simply and easily. It wasn’t a big deal since “Beka” would see it on his PayPal account.

Beka leaned forward and smiled gently. “It’s nice to meet you, Yuri. I’ll be contacting you soon. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Beka,” he replied, finding himself smiling in return.

The call ended and Yuri stared at the screen for a few minutes processing what had just happened. Honestly, he hadn’t expected to actually like anyone he encountered on the site, but Beka proved him wrong. He was incredibly attractive, and Yuri sorely hoped he wasn’t just being toyed with. Only time would tell, and if Beka didn’t make good on their agreement he would get right back on that damn website and try someone else.

With a tired sigh, Yuri changed back into his comfortable clothes and bundled up with his blanket. Snowball curled up next to him adding much appreciated warmth. As she purred, he thought he ought to get a small space heater and browsed Amazon for a cheap one. It wouldn’t raise his electric bill as much as turning up the heat, he rationalized. Thirty minutes later, after getting distracted by a handful of unrelated suggested items, he found one he liked and added it to his wish list.

Fifteen minutes of idle web browsing later, his phone notified him he had an email. He had received a payment from a business account named “Prose Publishing” for $200. He sagged back against the couch and laughed. It was really happening and he was that much closer to making rent. He would definitely have to thank Chris in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the kinky coffee shop au nobody asked for. Things are definitely going to heat up in the next chapter. I'll add tags and up the rating as I go. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Yuri, this goes from 0-100 really fast. Proceed with caution and mind the updated tags.

 

 

Yuri did not hear from Beka for almost two days. Nearly two days of intolerable amounts of vapid customers and rising anxiety. Rent was due on Tuesday the 7th -what a completely random and shitty day for such a massive bill to be due- and he was still a couple hundred dollars short. At the very least it wasn’t entirely his budgeting that was to blame since he was short due to mechanic fees, but that fact didn’t make him feel any better. At the end of his Friday shift, Viktor showed up and commented on his haggard appearance. Yuri predictably snapped at him, and Viktor predictably ignored him.

Roughly twenty minutes before closing time, Viktor emerged from his office and stood beside Yuri at the sink where he was doing dishes. He rolled up the sleeves of his oxford shirt and began to help.

“Yuri.” He spoke softly, yet somehow still commanded attention. “Are you okay?”

“Just peachy.” Yuri scrubbed viciously at what felt like the tenth cup in a row. “Why can’t you get a damn dishwashing machine? They do make those for businesses, right?”

“We don’t have enough dishes for that to be cost effective.” Viktor leaned into his personal space to rinse the small plate he had just cleaned. “If something is wrong, you know you can talk to me. We’re family and we need to take care of each other.”

Yuri could almost hear the implied “because I promised Nikolai I would take care of you”. He didn’t need to be told his grandpa had asked such a thing of Viktor. Nikolai had expressed his guilt over leaving Yuri by himself, but also reminded his grandson that he was a very strong person and would surely survive any plight admirably. He had faith in Yuri and wanted to see what kind of man he would become.

The memory suddenly had Yuri fighting back frustrated tears. More than anything, he wanted to make his grandfather proud, and now more than ever, he felt like he was failing. He scrubbed at his running nose with an arm and turned his head away, blinking rapidly.

“Yura, go home,” said Viktor firmly. “I can take care of this and I’ll still pay you for the time lost, okay?”

Keeping his head turned away, Yuri nodded, then sniffled.

“Get some rest. I don’t want you getting sick on me.”

“Yeah…that would suck.” Yuri agreed, thankful his voice didn’t crack.

He mumbled thanks and walked away from the sink to put on his coat and scarf. Mila tossed him a questioning look as he left, and he merely shrugged in response. Trudging through dirty, slushy snow, he made it to his car and drove home. After setting foot in his apartment, he went directly to the bathroom and took a long, indulgent shower. He then dried his hair and dressed in his favorite “depression outfit”, consisting of a worn-out, bleach stained sweater he’d had since he was a teenager and tacky, psychedelic patterned yoga pants. Fashion fit only for the audience of his cat.

Snowball sensed his bad mood, and would not leave him alone until he snuggled up with her on the couch. He had Saturday off so he set up and array of snacks on the coffee table and flipped channels for something suitable to veg out to. It certainly wasn’t his first choice, but he settled on the newer version of Dawn of the Dead. It made him feel slightly better to watch the people on screen having a far worse time than him, screaming and scrambling to save their lives.

As he alternated between stuffing Cheetos, pita chips, and sour gummy worms into his mouth, Yuri wondered what the hell he was going to do. It was possible Beka would not contact him until after rent was due, and he needed a plan of action. He had some nice jewelry he could pawn, but the pieces that would bring the most cash were gifts from his grandpa. There was no way in hell he would willingly give those up. He also had a nice cashmere sweater Viktor had given him some odd years ago. He wasn’t particularly attached to it, and rarely wore it in fear of ruining it, but still felt strange about pawning such an expensive gift. A few  
more options passed through his mind and they were all equally depressing.

Halfway through the movie, Yuri got bored and opened his laptop. With the afghan draped around his shoulders, he leaned back against the soft cushions and balanced the computer on his thighs. Snowball shifted to the end of the couch after giving him a dirty look to which he offered a sincere apology. She apparently rejected it, ultimately deciding to leave. Tumblr and Instagram were pretty slow, so he went onto Pinterest and aimlessly browsed fashion and aesthetic images.

The ring of an incoming Skype call startled Yuri so badly he nearly toppled his computer onto the floor. He half expected it to be Viktor or Yuuri -maybe even Mila- but the name read “BekaProse”. In a moment of panic, he considered not answering so he could change out of his terrible outfit. Hissing out a frustrated curse, he sat up and answered the call.

Beka’s face came into view and his heart gave its customary flutter before traveling into his stomach to churn up the junk food. Yuri noticed that Beka looked exhausted, sporting dark circles under his eyes, a rumpled dress shirt, and disheveled hair. Well, at least he wasn’t alone in the hot mess department.

“Hello, Yuri.” Beka’s smile was brief and tired. “I apologize for my absence. I meant to contact you sooner, but I had to leave town suddenly to attend to business. I only just arrived back home.”

“It’s all good.” Yuri tried to sound more nonchalant than he felt.

Scooting snack bags out of the way, he placed the laptop on the coffee table. The blanket slipped off his shoulders and he scrambled to pull it back on. Someone on the TV screamed and he fumbled the remote to turn it down, making sure to hold the blanket securely around himself.

“What are you wearing?” Beka sounded amused.

“I…uh…wasn’t expecting company,” said Yuri lamely. He desperately tried to subdue a rising blush, tilting his head down so the curtain of his hair obscured his face.

“Let me see it. Take the blanket off.”

Yuri silently slid the afghan off of his shoulders, still looking away. After a moment passed, he heard Beka chuckle and dared to peek back at the screen.

“Amazing. You still manage to look beautiful in such clothes.” Beka tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I’m going to buy you some outfits tomorrow. Would you please tell me your address and basic measurements?”

Finally returning his full attention to the screen, Yuri rattled off the information and Beka quickly jotted it down. Another reckless action that he hoped not to regret.

“So…what option are you going to do tonight?” asked Beka after setting his pen aside. “I picked last time, now it’s your turn.”

Yuri’s mind immediately went to the better paying options, which left him with #3 dancing or #4 masturbation. He didn’t quite need the $500 for option 4, but it certainly wouldn’t hurt. In fact, it would put him in the green and give him a head start for next month. February was short after all.

“How about #4?” The words left his mouth before he could think better of them.

Beka’s eyebrows inclined. “Are you comfortable with that?”

“I’m not really a shy person,” said Yuri. Plus, the thought of jacking off to a handsome guy wasn’t exactly a bad thing. He could relieve stress and money woes at the same time. Win-win situation.

“Very well. Would it be okay for you to do it alone? I’m quite tired.”

“No problem.” Yuri shrugged. “Tell me how you want this to go.”

“Take the sweater off.”

Yuri’s heart started to speed up as he tugged his sweater over his head and tossed it aside. This was real, he thought as he smoothed down some wild strands of hair. The chill in the air caused him to shiver but he didn’t care. Pretty soon he’d be warming up.

“Good.” Beka leaned back in his chair. There was a dim light on in the room, so that time he was not obscured by darkness. “Keep your pants on and touch yourself.”

As Yuri dipped a hand down between his legs, he was glad he had the curtains closed this time. Drawing his legs up onto the cushions, he began to massage his dick through the ridiculous yoga pants. He was working through two layers of fabric, which dulled sensation, but one glance at the intense look he was receiving through the screen had him starting to get hard. Pressing down more firmly, he shifted in his seat and let out a short hum of appreciation.

“Tell me how that feels.” Beka’s eyes roamed from his hand, up his bare chest, and settled on his face sharply.

“Pretty good…better knowing you’re looking at me,” answered Yuri honestly.

“So being watched doesn’t bother you.”

“Nope. In this case it’s a huge fucking turn-on.” Yuri continued to rub at his length, straining uncomfortably and visibly in his pants.

Beka was silent for a moment, and Yuri was getting impossibly riled up. “Put your hand into your pants. Grab your cock but don’t stroke it until I say so.”

Interesting. Yuri had been with this type before, and he wondered how far Beka would take it. He slid his hand slowly beneath both waistbands and wrapped his fingers around his erection. His first instinct was to create friction, but he bit his lip and remained still. A minute of silence stretched on, and he tried not to squirm as he felt his heart beating through his dick. Given his usual lack of patience, he was worried about losing interest and going soft, but Beka’s ardent eyes chased away all doubt, keeping him eagerly at attention.

“Good boy,” said Beka softly. “Now stroke yourself, but not too quickly. I want this to last.”

Yuri diligently obeyed, letting out a low moan as he gave himself the first few satisfying pumps. The angle and confinement wasn’t making it easy, but he managed to set a consistent pace. It was a hell of a teasing start, but he could not find it in him to complain. After being single for a while, the attention was more than welcome. He continued at the awkward angle for an undetermined length of time he guessed to be about five minutes. He really didn’t know, mind registering nothing but a burning gaze and sensations.

“Take everything off.” Beka finally spoke up. “I want to see all of you.”

Elevating his hips, Yuri tugged the pants and underwear down around his thighs. He then planted his ass back down and peeled the clothing off his legs, flinging them carelessly behind the couch. He resituated himself on the cushions, letting his legs fall wide open, cock jutting out proudly between them. One hand pushed back some errant strands of hair and the other came to rest below his hipbone, fidgeting, waiting.

Beka leaned forward. His eyebrows were raised and his lips were parted ever so slightly. Yuri could not suppress the smug smirk that crossed his face. Blatant confirmation of his attractiveness was always a good thing, especially considering he had been turned down by some for being “too feminine” or “too thin” or whatever stupid excuse cropped up. Beka took his time admiring every expanse of flesh offered to him, and Yuri basked in the scrutiny.

“Perfect,” said Beka, once again leaning back. A small smile graced his features. “Continue slowly. I will tell you when you may speed up.”

Still smirking, Yuri took hold of his dick and pumped it leisurely. He looked down at his hand, long fingers wrapped around his length, and sorely wished he could go faster. With deliberate motions, he rolled his foreskin down and then back up and over the head of his cock. Repeating the motion several times, he glanced back at the screen and saw Beka watching with an almost thoughtful expression. Gazing down again, he saw a pink blush blossoming on his chest and around his groin. His breathing was becoming more labored as more sighs and moans slipped from his mouth.

It felt like the best form of torture imaginable, pleasure creeping towards a release that required more stimulation, all under a watchful set of keen eyes. Those eyes conveyed patience and passion equally, as well as something deeper that Yuri could not put his finger on. They reminded him of a lake or sea at night. Mysterious, with god-knows-what lurking beneath the surface, and totally capable of consuming you if you took it lightly. Despite the slow pace, Yuri began to feel the sensation of pleasure steadily rising.

“Go faster.” Beka commanded. He put a hand to his chin and shifted in his chair.

Yuri hoped Beka had a raging boner, and would be genuinely insulted if he did not. There was no way of telling from the view he had, but he imagined it as he quickened his pace. Finally finding proper stimulation elicited a breathy moan that ended on a pleased hum. He used one hand at the base of his cock to hold down his foreskin, keeping the sensitive skin of the head exposed, and eagerly stroked the shaft below it with the other.

“Mmm… _ah!_ Fuuuck…” The word trailed off and Yuri bit his lip. It wouldn’t take long now.

He looked at the screen just in time to see Beka shift yet again in his seat. Oh, that bastard definitely had a hard on. The thought of Beka jacking off later to memories of their raunchy session sent a sudden spike of pleasure shooting through his cock. As he tried to imagine what Beka looked like naked, his balls tightened and he let out a groan followed by an expletive.

“I’m close,” he warned. If Beka told him to stop there was a good chance he wouldn’t be able to.

“Come for me, Yuri.” Beka leaned forward, giving Yuri a perfect view of his attentive gaze. “I want to see your beautiful face in a moment of ecstasy.”

Of all the things Yuri expected to hear, that was certainly not one of them. It wasn’t truly dirty talk, but it did the job. Nobody had ever talked about his face while he was jerking his dick. Or maybe he had just had bad lovers. He pumped a little higher, passing over the sensitive cockhead a few times before all the sensations building up started to rush towards a point of release. His balls further tightened as the waves of pleasure crested and he hissed out a curse that ended on a moan. Curling his toes into the cushions, his hips jerked as the first spasm of orgasm hit him.

Yuri was pretty sure he was making a symphony of involuntary sounds because it just felt that good. He closed his eyes and rode the sensations out, painting his chest and abdomen with streams of come. It had been a while since he’d had such an intense orgasm and he wondered if it had more to do with neglect or the fact Beka was watching. The pleasure dropped off as sharply as it came, and he gave his dick a couple more lazy pumps before letting it go. It plopped wetly against his stomach, already going soft.

After catching his breath and coming back to his senses, Yuri reached for his sweater and mopped up the mess he’d made. He looked at the screen and the only sign Beka was turned on was the slight blush that had crept up onto his cheeks.

“Did you enjoy the show, handsome?” Yuri smirked again. He felt predictably drowsy.

“One of the best I’ve ever seen.” Beka glanced at Yuri’s crotch before meeting his eyes again. “You’re not circumcised.”

“Is that a problem?” Yuri was often surprised how opinionated people were about such a thing. To him it just seemed normal.

“Not a problem at all. Merely an observation.”

“Good.” That was a genuine relief. Yuri moved to drape the afghan over his shoulders again. The cold was finally catching up with him.

“You did well tonight. In fact, you exceeded my expectations. If things keep going this way, we can move on from the courtship soon.”

“That’s great. Glad I’m doing well.” Yuri wanted to ask what happened beyond the courtship and if it would resemble a relationship, but he was too tired to delve into that subject at the moment.

Beka paused, then smiled softly, his dark eyes practically twinkling. Yuri thought he definitely communicated most effectively with his eyes. “And I’m glad I came across your profile and that you answered me. I feel very fortunate.”

“Such a charmer.” Yuri returned the smile easily, blushing a little. It had also been a while since anyone had went out of their way to flatter him.

“Thank you for tonight. I’m going to get some rest. I’ll send the money soon. Goodnight, Yuri.”

“Goodnight, Beka.”

Yuri watched the call end with a sigh. He ran a hand down his sticky torso and swore. Time to clean up and sleep.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuri woke up late Saturday morning refreshed and in possession of enough money to make rent plus have a respectable amount left over. Since he did not have to be at work later, he went about his routine lazily. Around noon, he noticed he had a message from Beka.

 

[BekaProse] _Do you like cat prints on clothes? As in cheetah and leopard print, not the actual cat. I noticed it on your pajama pants and forgot to ask last night._

[Yuri P] _I love those types of print. Definitely my faves._

[BekaProse] _Alright, thanks. You should be receiving some outfits in the next couple days. I’d love to see you model them._

[Yuri P] _No problem. Just tell me when_

[BekaProse] _I should have the first one delivered to you by tonight. Are you free at around 8pm?_

 

Yuri’s heart immediately started hammering at the thought of another racy encounter.

 

[Yuri P] _Yeah, I’m free. See you then_

[BekaProse] _Excellent. See you later._

 

The remainder of the day passed quickly. Yuri transferred the money into his bank account and then treated himself to Chinese take-out food. He watched a nature documentary while eating his beef lo mien and shrimp fried rice and couldn’t be happier. At around 7:30 the doorbell rang and sitting at the interior of the private staircase was a fairly large package.

The package contained a set of clothes and a smaller box within, labeled with a typed message “Do not open until told”. The outfit looked nice and probably cost more than he could reasonably guess. There was a pair of designer jeans that were white on top and faded to black around the thighs, a black sweater with a wide neckline and decorative studs placed sparingly, soft knee high socks, a leather belt, and amazing cheetah print creepers with black soles. When he unfolded the sweater, a slim velvet pouch fell from it. Yuri opened it and fished out a delicate silver bracelet and Italian rope chain with what appeared to be a vintage key on it.

It was a great outfit, practically something he would have picked out for himself. Beka apparently had good taste. When he had first offered to buy Yuri clothes, he had fully expected some hipster shit or stuff that couldn’t be practically worn. He was once again pleasantly surprised and wondered what else Beka had in store for him.

At precisely 8pm, Beka called via Skype. He looked well rested and wore a dark fuzzy robe that was probably velour or fleece. It gapped open in the front and he did not appear to be wearing a shirt. Thankfully, this time Yuri was dressed appropriately and not in the most hideous things he owned.

“Did the package arrive?” asked Beka.

“It did.”

“And I trust you didn’t open the smaller one, as instructed?”

“Still intact.” Yuri held up the box briefly as evidence.

“Good. Shall we begin?” Beka did his customary recline and Yuri suddenly noticed he was not in his usual room. There were pillows and a headboard behind him.

“Are you in bed?” asked Yuri as he languidly tugged off his clothes.

“After such a busy few days, I wanted to be more comfortable tonight.” Beka adjusted his laptop, which was more than likely sitting on a stand due to its height. “Going out and shopping for you was the most productive thing I’ve done today. I hope you enjoy what I’ve selected.”

“I love everything.” Yuri pulled on the socks and hopped into the pants. “These are the coolest pants I’ve ever seen and the shoes are totally my style. Thanks, man.”

“It’s my pleasure. I wanted something that was stylish yet still practical, so you could wear it casually.”

“Mission accomplished then.” Yuri tugged on the sweater and put on the jewelry. Finally he sat down to lace up the shoes. Everything fit extremely well. He swiveled the laptop around and backed up into an open space to offer a better view.

Beka observed Yuri for a moment before speaking. “It looks even better than I imagined. Of course this will be the first of many. Please, sit down.”

Yuri sat down and readjusted the laptop. He pushed his hair back and idly fiddled with the key hanging from his neck. “This looks old.”

“It is. Open the other package now.”

Yuri picked up the package, which was really a gift box with a lid, and pulled the top off. He was greeted first by another cat print article of clothing, leopard that time. He smiled as he shook it open and saw it was a short silk robe. After setting it aside he took the second item out, which sported an image and name of the “toy” within.

“The Connect-Sense 4 Plus.” He read the words out loud. He figured it was a sex toy of some sort, but had no idea exactly what kind, even with the helpful picture. A vague flashback of Christophe describing a similar item surfaced and he suddenly knew what it was.

“It’s a remote controlled vibrator,” said Beka bluntly, confirming Yuri’s assumption. “That one works well on the prostate if the reviews are anything to go by. I have an app on my phone that can control the settings. You don’t have to-“

“Can we use it tonight?” Yuri interrupted while hastily opening the box. It was shaped like a u, slim, curved and slate colored with an interesting texture. Instinctively, he delved back into the box that had contained all the secret items and turned up a bottle of lube.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm.” Beka looked mildly surprised before his expression quickly fell back to its usual stoic. “Undress and put the robe on.”

Yuri shed his clothing quickly, getting his hair stuck on a sweater stud in his haste. Beka chuckled lightly as he cussed and delicately removed the pale strands. Soon he was down to his underwear and shrugged on the robe, marveling at how soft it felt against his skin. It fell to about his mid-thigh and probably would’ve been longer on someone that wasn’t over six feet tall.

“I have a unique request,” said Beka. He sounded hesitant.

“What is it?” When a minute passed of Beka merely tapping his chin, Yuri spoke up again. “Come on, man, why be shy now? Spit it out.”

“I…had my heart set on watching you do something domestic tonight. Yet I would also love to try out the toy. Would you be willing to do both at the same time?”

“Both?” Yuri’s raised his eyebrows curiously. “Like…cook something with a vibrator stuck up my ass?”

“Pretty much.” Beka’s expression appeared somewhat angry, though he was probably just anxious for a response.

Yuri let him squirm for a minute in silence. “Sure, why the hell not?”

Beka let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Thank you. You can cook whatever you want.”

Yuri took off his underwear and opened the lube. He shamelessly propped his legs open as he warmed the liquid on his fingers. “Hey, what if I was the type that didn’t want to put anything here?” He emphasized his point by tracing his finger around his hole. “Would you still like me?”

“Of course I would.” Beka sounded insulted Yuri would even suggest differently. “In that case you could use the toy for external stimulation. I had considered both options a possibility and have no bias concerning either.”

“How diplomatic.” It came out sounding sarcastic, but Yuri was actually pretty happy to hear it. His latest ex had absolutely refused to bottom. Talk about a lack of versatility.

He rewarded Beka’s open-mindedness by sliding the first finger inside himself slowly, making sure that it was clearly visible. He did not miss the hitch in Beka’s breath as he watched. He added a second shortly after, more to tease than prep himself. The vibrator wasn’t really large enough to warrant stretching.

He withdrew his fingers suddenly and picked up the toy, flexing it open experimentally. The slim end looked like it was about three inches, plenty long enough to reach his prostate. He smeared an ample amount of lube on it and held it open at a 90 degree angle before positioning it at his opening. He paused.

“Can you see?” His cock was already half hard, so he knew at least that wasn’t in the way.

Beka nodded. He was covering the lower half of his face with a hand, but the flush creeping into his cheeks was still visible.

Mentally commanding himself to relax, Yuri exhaled and slid the toy in halfway. It was a familiar sensation, and felt only slightly invasive. He slipped it out a bit, then back in as far as it would go. The wider end sat flush against his perineum. He was about to adjust it when it abruptly switched on. His hand slipped and he gasped sharply, bending over to brace a hand on the coffee table. That motion only confirmed the fact that the vibrator indeed reached his prostate just fine. He rolled his hips and moaned softly before it shut off.

“A little warning would be fucking nice,” snapped Yuri glaring at the screen.

“Sorry, still learning the app.” Beka had his phone in hand and a mischievous smirk on his face.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” mumbled Yuri.

He stood up and loosely tied his robe before bending over to unplug his laptop. Every movement caused the toy to shift inside him, sending interesting sensations randomly spiking through his nerves. By the time he resituated the computer in the kitchen and got out all of his ingredients, he wanted to crawl out of his skin.

“What are you making?” Beka asked the question casually, like he wasn’t about to continue pleasantly torturing Yuri.

“I’m low on food right now, so just an omelet. I can make something better after I get to the store or market.” Yuri knew what he was doing tomorrow before work then. The Eastern market was always so crowded on Sundays, but he needed quality ingredients.

“That’s fine. Go ahead and start. I’m turning the vibrator on now. We’ll start out with the basic setting and work up from there.”

“Fantastic. Thanks for the heads-up this tiiiime…. _aaah_ -“ Yuri almost doubled over the counter as the toy once again switched on.

After basking in the intense sensation for a moment, he pushed himself upright and started to prepare all of the ingredients. Somewhere during cutting the vegetables, Beka switched the setting. The vibrations dropped off and peaked at a different and more drastic interval. At that point, his was starting to tremble and hoped he wouldn’t accidentally cut his fingers instead of the pepper. By some small miracle, he managed to get everything properly prepped without injury.

Yuri turned the stove on and waited for the frying pan to heat up. Beka changed the setting again. It felt more like a wave that time and he gripped the counter so tightly his knuckles started turning white. His thighs were shaking and a look down revealed his erection sticking out of the robe, seeping cum onto the floor. That would be fun to clean up. He desperately wanted to touch it, but needed to finish cooking. With a resigned huff, he poured the eggs into the pan, then sprinkled in the few vegetables he had sliced up.

While waiting the scant few minutes for the omelet to cook, Yuri looked back to the screen. What he saw made him falter. He had decided to pointedly ignore it in favor of getting his task done without distraction, but really wished he had taken the time to sneak a few glances. Beka now had his robe wide open and seemed to be in the act of pleasuring himself.

Yuri moved towards the laptop to get a better view. Beka’s chest had a light dusting of hair on it, rising and falling steadily with each quick breath. His pectorals were defined but not overly muscular, which was admittedly exactly the build Yuri preferred. He saw Yuri approaching but did not slow down his movements, immediately seeking out eye contact. His cock twitched in interest under that passionate gaze.

“Don’t let it burn,” breathed Beka. He nodded to the stove.

“Shit…” Yuri reluctantly turned and flipped over one side of the omelet. His hips gave an involuntary jerk as the setting on the vibrator changed once again. It took him a moment to realize that the end inside of him was going at a different vibration than the part on his perineum.

The next few minutes passed in a haze. Yuri grasped the counter as his legs threatened to give out under him. He leaned over breathing heavily, tried to look sideways through the curtain of his long hair to no avail. The only clear view he had was of his cock jutting out, straining and red, still dripping slowly onto the hardwood floor. He supposed it had seen worse in its time.

Somehow, he managed not to burn the food, plating it clumsily with trembling hands. Beka reminded him to turn off the stove and he bit back his sarcastic response because, in all honesty, he had forgotten the damn thing was still on. He pushed back his hair and took a few stumbling steps towards the screen.

“Two questions.” Yuri once again braced himself against the counter. “First, can I touch myself? Second…can I see more of you?”

Beka slowed his movements and seemed to be considering the answers. Without uttering a word, he suddenly picked up his laptop and the view jostled around a bit before resettling. There, in all its glory, was the entirely of Beka’s body. He had a stockier build than Yuri, and the rest of him was exactly like his chest, defined muscle that didn’t go overboard. His limbs were elegantly formed, tapering off to finely shaped hands and feet. He was absolutely stunning. After politely giving Yuri a minute or so to admire him, he reached between his legs and began to once again stroke himself.

“Do I meet your approval?” He asked, then let out a low groan that shot straight to Yuri’s cock.

“Oh my god, yes. You are sexy as fuck, Beka.” Yuri hastily tugged his robe open. “Listen…ah!…I’m gonna touch myself, okay? I mean…I could probably come just from watching you…but…fuuuck-this shit is intense…“

Beka watched intently as Yuri brought a hand to his cock and started to frantically pump. He was right on the cusp, sensations sky rocketing out of control fueled by clever vibrations. When their eyes locked after a leisurely roam over each other’s aroused bodies, Yuri finally lost it. His knees nearly buckled as the first blinding wave of pleasure surged through him. He stroked himself through it, distantly aware he was spurting semen all over his floor with every powerful contraction, and forced himself to keep his eyes open and focused on Beka.

It was beyond amazing to watch Beka quickly unravel at the sight of Yuri coming. His abdomen muscles tightened, his legs started to shift, and the hand on his cock moved at a fevered pace. He hummed quietly, before letting out a series of little cries that ended on a louder one as he stilled his hand and rocked his hips up. He continued to make subdued noises as he came, struggling to maintain eye contact with Yuri, but ultimately giving up to tip his head back. It was the hottest thing Yuri had ever seen, and his dick gave a pathetic twitch of interest, even though it was completely spent.

Overstimulation was all he could register after witnessing Beka’s orgasm, because the damn vibrator was still happily humming away inside him.

“Beka!” he gasped, half collapsing onto the counter as his legs truly began to give out. “Turn this damn thing off!”

“Oh, sorry.” Chest still heaving, and one hand still on his cock, Beka leaned forward to retrieve his phone. Another amazing sight to file away for later.

The vibrations stopped and Yuri let out a long sigh as he finally let himself sink to the floor. Not surprisingly, the first thing that came to mind was the desire to be held. Yuri loved cuddling after sex almost as much as the act itself. God, he wanted to touch Beka so badly. Maybe that night’s erotic display would convince him they needed to meet in person as soon as possible. He could only hope.

“Yuri, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Realizing he was out of view on the floor, he struggled back to his feet. “Maybe turn the toy off before you come next time?”

Beka smiled lazily. “It has an off switch. The diagram in the box shows where it is.”

“Well, shit,” laughed Yuri. He reached back and swiftly yanked the vibrator out with a wince. After running his fingers over the broad end he found the switch quickly. “Nice of you to join me, though,” he added. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“I wasn’t planning to but simply could not resist.”

“I am pretty irresistible,” agreed Yuri. “Also…couldn’t help but notice you are circumcised.” Turnabout was fair play, he figured.

“That I am.” Beka chuckled and it lit up his eyes wonderfully. “It’s a religious thing.”

“That’s cool. You’ll have to tell me about it later.” Yuri held up the dirty toy. “I need to clean up…like everywhere.”

“I’ll leave you to that then.” Yuri couldn’t help but notice that Beka was still smiling. “Before you go, would you mind if we arranged another call for tomorrow night?”

“Sounds great. I have to work, so any time after 9 is okay.”

“I’ll call at 10. Goodnight, Yuri.”

“Sweet dreams, Beka.”

The call ended and Yuri set to the arduous task of cleaning up several messes that included himself. It wasn’t until his email notified him of a $750 deposit into his PayPal account that he realized he had completely forgotten about the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, let me say that I am happily overwhelmed with the amazing response this story is getting! Thank you so much to everyone that is reading and commenting! It keeps me going! <3
> 
> Aaaand this is the chapter that starts the kink train rolling! Whatever possessed me to shove two sessions into one chapter? *coughs*it's totally Yura's fault*coughs* I did a fair amount of naughty research for this. The toy Beka gifted Yuri is based on [this](http://we-vibe.com/we-vibe-4-plus). So, yeah, it exists! ~~the vibrator of the future~~
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "arrangement" progresses...

 

All of the annoying customers in the universe couldn’t have possibly spoiled Yuri’s good mood on Sunday. After a sound sleep, he woke early and browsed the Eastern Market before work, purchasing anything that caught his eye. He arrived at the café at noon with pep in his step that Viktor and his coworker, Emil Nekola, did not fail to notice. They talked to each other in not so hushed whispers until Yuri snapped at them to shut the fuck up or talk to his face.

“Did you get laid, Yuri?” blurted out Emil tactlessly. Thankfully, there were no customers present to offend. “You have this glow about you. That has to be it.”

While he was technically, kind of correct, Yuri sputtered out an automatic denial. “Even if I did, it’s none of your fucking business!”

“Ahaha! Sorry, sorry! You’re right.” Emil put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He then leaned towards Viktor standing on the other side of the counter and whispered loudly. “I’m still pretty sure he got laid. Wonder who the lucky person is?”

“Me too!” said Viktor, also lamely attempting to whisper. “I just hope it’s not that dreadful ex of his. That guy was a real piece of work.”

“I can hear you, assholes!” shouted Yuri as he hurled a dish rag at them. It hit Emil’s apron with a satisfyingly loud smack.

“Oooh, feisty!” Emil laughed as he bent over to retrieve the fallen rag. “That kinda stung. Good arm you got there.”

Before Yuri could bluster out a retort, Viktor spoke up. “Please tell me it’s not the infamous ex, Yuri. Nikolai would probably disown me if he found out.”

“It’s not him.” The question was mildly sobering, and Yuri barely noticed he unintentionally admitted he was seeing someone. Though, could it really be called that?

“That’s a relief! You had me worried there for a minute!” Viktor dramatically draped himself over the counter with a sigh to prove his point.

“So, who is it?” asked Emil.

Figuring they wouldn’t let the issue go until they got an answer, Yuri relented. “A guy I met online. Nobody either of you know.”

“Tell us his name, anyways!” urged Emil. “Between the two of us, we know a lot of people.”

Yuri was starting to get irritated again. He could always count on the airhead squad to ruin a good mood. But the demands set him to thinking that he still didn’t know Beka’s full name. Or even his first name for that matter. Considering the casual sexual encounters they’d had, it reminded him of a twisted version of a one-night stand. He’d had one of those before and quite frankly did not see the appeal.

“I’m not telling you idiots anything.” He settled on aversion. It was better than the truth.

“No fair!” said Viktor, pouting.

Yuri ignored their protests until they lost interest and returned to actually working. It was slower than usual, and the recent snow fall was a possible deterrent, he supposed. It was nice and annoying at the same time. Fewer customers to grate his nerves, but more time to think. He had just gone on lunch break and tugged on his coat when he saw a familiar face amble into the shop.

“Just the person I was looking for!” proclaimed none other than Christophe Giacometti. He removed his sunglasses and winked at Yuri.

“Hey, Chris.”

Yuri had to admit, Christophe always looked great. He had a keen sense of fashion that only enhanced his natural beauty and charm. Today was no exception, and even in the unforgiving weather, all of his accessories complemented each other perfectly.

“Do you have a few minutes to chat?” Christophe wasted no time in hooking an arm through Yuri's to lead him away.

“Yeah, I’m on break. I was going to go eat at the deli down the street.”

“Perfect! I’ll accompany you, if you don’t mind.”

“Suit yourself,” shrugged Yuri.

“So I see that you’ve gone from broke to buying lunch all of a sudden.” Christophe kept their arms linked as they strolled down the sidewalk. He had put his sunglasses back on, but Yuri bet his hazel eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

“The deli’s not that expensive.” Yuri wondered why everyone was suddenly so interested in his personal life. Where was the prying when he had actually needed it?

“Maybe not, but those designer jeans sure are.”

“What if I said they were a gift?” shot back Yuri.

“I’m sure they were, but from whom I wonder?” Chris tipped his sunglasses down for effect as he raised one finely sculpted eyebrow. “Could it be a certain site suggested to you by a dear friend has yielded some positive results?”

It was then that Yuri suddenly recalled that he had completely forgotten to thank Christophe. If it wasn’t for his questionable guidance he would have never “met” Beka, or have rent money for that matter.

“Yeah, it worked out pretty fast, actually…thanks for telling me about it.”

“You’re welcome,” said Christophe in a singsong tone as they entered the deli. He finally relinquished Yuri’s arm as they stood in the small line. “Is he handsome?”

“Of course he is.” Yuri snorted. “Why would I get with an ugly guy?”

“Desperation sometimes calls for drastic action,” said Christophe.

Yuri barked out a laugh but did not deny the statement. They were silent the rest of the short wait and Yuri ordered an Italian sub loaded with vegetables. Christophe declined claiming to have an early dinner date soon. After picking a booth near the entrance, Yuri immediately set to eating. He thought Christophe looked slightly out of place in the deli, though his posture was relaxed as he gazed out the large glass front of the building.

“You know…I don’t think I was able to move as fast as you when I started using that site.” Christophe smiled softly. “Tell me your secrets.”

“I don’t have any,” said Yuri around a mouthful of food. “The first guy I talked to just happened to work out. And before you ask, no, I haven’t met him in person.”

“Be careful if he does eventually want to.” Christophe leaned back against the wall. “Have you two done anything naughty yet?”

“No!” Yuri spat, positive his blush was betraying him.

Christophe chuckled and once again looked out the windows. “Nobody likes a liar, Yuri. You can tell me all the dirty details and I promise not to tell another soul.”

“Seriously, though…you’re not going to tell anyone about this, are you?” Yuri set the remainder of his sub down and leveled a serious glare at Christophe .

“My lips are sealed,” he said returning his full attention to Yuri and making a zipping gesture over his lips. “Come now, you know me better than that. It’s not my information to share, and I don’t care for gossip.”

“Just making sure,” muttered Yuri returning to his food. He soon finished and stood. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Such a gentleman,” praised Christophe.

“No, I’m not, shut up.”

After arriving at Christophe’s BMW, they said their farewells. He told Yuri to say hi to Viktor and that he would call him soon. Yuri knew that Chris was a fairly successful artist, but wondered if the car was a gift. He also wondered if Christophe had a sugar daddy at that very moment, if it was possibly his date. He hadn’t thought to ask and filed the question away for later.

Anticipation made the rest of the work day pass somewhat slowly, but it went without incident. Emil was a good person to close with since he usually attacked the checklist with enthusiasm, getting more than his fair share done quickly. Yuri drove home, noting the gentle flurries picking up. When he got to the top of the staircase of his apartment, he saw there was another package sitting against the door. He took it inside and decided not to open it until he talked with Beka.

It was difficult not to rush his normal unwinding routine. Since he had bathed the night before, and had no idea if he was going to get messy in a short while, he decided to forego a shower. He changed into something comfortable yet nice, gave Snowball some affection, ate a light snack, then retreated to his room with his laptop and package. If Beka could chat from his room, so could he. He turned on the small TV for background noise and plugged in the blue string lights he had hung up for ambience. Last, he thought to grab a drink before settling comfortably onto his bed.

Beka called at 10 pm sharp, and he answered it as casually as he could manage.

“Did you get the package?”

Yuri lifted the brown box onto his lap. “Yep. Safe and sound.” 

“Open it,” demanded Beka.

The command was stated intensely, backed by Beka’s penetrating gaze. Yuri’s heart rate started to pick up as he tore the tape off of the package, thankful it gave easily. Inside was a pair of slim looking slacks with a matching suit jacket and dress shirt. The material was black with a subtle shine and the shirt was charcoal gray. There was also a neatly folded overcoat that was a flat black. Underneath the clothes was a shoe box containing a lovely pair of Chelsea boots, of course, also in black.

“This is nice, but I’m not sure how much use I’ll get out of it,” Yuri confessed, setting the clothes and shoes carefully aside.

“I want you to wear that when we meet,” said Beka.

Yuri snapped his attention back to screen, green eyes wide. “When we…meet?” he repeated.

“Yes, I’ve decided to move us past the courtship. I think we can both agree that we are eager to see where this goes.”

“How about Tuesday?” blurted out Yuri. He worked day shift so he was available earlier than usual.

Beka initially looked surprised but settled into a small smile. “Alright. I want to take you out to dinner. I’ll make reservations at the Mediterrano, which serves French and Italian food. I would prefer if you wore the suit and styled your hair.”

“Okay! I can totally do that.” Yuri was trying not to grin like a fool and vibrate out of his skin with excitement.

“I’ll send a car to pick you up at…hmm…how about 7 pm?”

Yuri nodded and let himself smile. Fuck it, he was ridiculously happy. “So…um, no more options to choose from then?”

“Not necessarily. We can treat this like the other nights.” Beka’s grin turned a bit mischievous. “Did you check the bottom of the box?”

Hastily yanking the box back towards him, Yuri rummaged around in it, pulling out a thin, tissue wrapped item. He tore it open without being told, not thinking better of it until the tissue was in shreds. Beka chuckled as he held up the delicate piece of fabric. They were black silk panties that more closely resembled boy shorts, lined at the bottom with lace trim and sporting laced up sides.

“I thought they would look fabulous on you, since you seem to have quite well formed…buttocks.” Beka paused before saying the last word, as if “ass cheeks” was too vulgar.

“I can model them for you right now,” said Yuri suggestively waggling his eyebrows for effect.

“That would be lovely.”

Yuri climbed out of bed and moved the laptop to face him. He honestly tried his damndest to strip slowly, but found he was simply too impatient. When he stripped off his underwear it was plainly obvious that he was starting to get turned on.

“You really know how to wake this guy up,” he said as he shimmied into the panties. He tucked his dick into them as best he could, taking a few deep breaths to see if it would calm down. No such luck, so he set to adjusting the side ties, with the front bulging out somewhat.

“I’m glad he likes me so much,” responded Beka, sounding amused. “Turn around, please.”

Doing as he was told, Yuri made sure to wiggle his ass a bit to show off how well they fit. Beka hummed in approval.

“Okay, now mine is starting to wake up too.”

Beka let out a quiet noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan, and Yuri peeked over his shoulder to see Beka’s hand disappear into his lap. Shit. He didn’t even need to explicitly see what was going on to become more aroused. He shivered, half from the chill in the air and half from anticipation.

“You can get back in bed.” Beka shifted in his seat, eyes temporarily falling closed as his hand continued to work. “Also…put on something to keep warm. I’ll have to get you a space heater soon.”

After a quick glance around the room Yuri saw one of his various robes lying on top of his steamer trunk. It was black and had fairly thin material, which promised not to overheat him if he got too worked up. He tugged it on and crawled back onto the bed, moving his laptop back into its previous position.

The bulge in his underwear was now straining obscenely against the nice fabric. He sat cross-legged and leaned back against his pillows as he teasingly ran his fingers over his inner thighs. Another small sound escaped Beka and Yuri could see his arm moving lazily.

“What do you want me to do?” Yuri massaged his thighs to distract himself from the urge to start without a command.

“Loosen the ties at the sides, one at a time. Let the front open slowly and pull yourself out. You can touch yourself, but don’t stroke.”

Normally, Yuri loathed being told what to do by anyone and tolerated demands only begrudgingly. Yet, somehow, Beka’s commands did not bother him in the least. Maybe it was because he thought he truly liked him and maybe it had a little to do with being paid to behave. As he deliberately undid each tie, he briefly wondered if there was anyone else he had tolerated like that in the past. Surely there was at least one person? He drew a blank as the front of the panties were pushed open by his erection seeking freedom, tumbling out far more quickly than he intended.

“Shit, sorry.” He adjusted the fabric so it sat more neatly under his shaft, leaving his balls tucked in.

“Quite alright,” assured Beka. “Go ahead and stroke…but go slow.”

Yuri pumped his cock at a languid pace, watching for a moment as the foreskin moved up over the head partially, then back down. It took barely any time to get fully hard and he refocused on the screen before him, watching Beka’s cheeks flush ever so slightly.

“I want to see you too,” he pleaded, in what he hoped was his best seductive tone.

“Play with your nipples and I’ll consider it,” said Beka, breaths obviously picking up at the erotic display.

Lost in the moment and smoldering eyes, Yuri immediately ran his free hand up his abdomen to his chest. He brushed his fingers over one raised nub to the other, before pinching the right one gently. He let out a hum at the sensation as he pinched it harder, then rolled it between his fingers. As an afterthought, he brought those fingers to his mouth, coating them with saliva and returning them to tease at the nipple more.

“Shit…” Beka swore softly before clumsily readjusting the view by simply pushing the computer back on whatever surface it was sitting on.

The protest that Beka was now too far away died on Yuri’s lips as he saw him fully dressed in casual clothes with his hard cock in hand. It brought to mind desperate situations where you needed to get off, but couldn’t be bothered to disrobe. Or maybe having a quick jerk in a semi-public area. The last notion was too delicious to pass up and Yuri further entertained the fantasy as he continued to greedily take in every detail of Beka he could make out. The room Beka sat in was unfamiliar and he noted there were plants behind the loveseat he sat on, with dark windows beyond. There were no blinds or curtains covering them so it was easy to imagine people passing by, unaware of the actions within.

“I’m already close,” Yuri reluctantly admitted. He felt like a goddamn teenager again, ready to spill at the slightest stimulation.

“Come for me, Yuri,” said Beka. “All over your chest. Don’t soil the covers, only your body.”

Even if Yuri had been considering ignoring the command, his body took it anyways. That time, the orgasm came on more gradually as he frantically worked his hand on the shaft. He leaned back and lifted his hips just in time to shoot hot rivulets of come all over his chest and abdomen. In fact, he was pretty sure the first spurt had made it into his hair. Still in a haze, he looked back to the screen as he gave a few lazy pumps to his softening cock.

Beka was watching him so intently he could probably bore holes through his laptop if he wanted. Yuri loved it. He felt the only person in the world Beka could see. He ran his fingers over his chest and abdomen smearing come on them, and then brought them to his mouth to suck them clean. He maintained eye contact the entire time, sharpening his gaze while withdrawing the fingers to lick at them one at a time. Beka shuddered, closing his eyes briefly as he stilled the hand on his cock. White strands painted his dark shirt as he groaned quietly. Yuri wondered if he could elicit more noise out of Beka next time.

“That was so fucking sexy, babe.” Yuri cussed as soon as the phrase left his lips. “I’m sorry, it’s a force of habit to call people I like that…does it bother you?”

“No…it’s fine.” Beka smirked before gingerly removing his dirty shirt. “I like it.”

“That’s good,” said Yuri sitting up. He took off his robe and used it to clean himself, noticing that the underwear was somehow miraculously clean. “In the beginning I was sure you were going to have me call you ‘daddy’.”

“Hmmm…well, that’s certainly not off the table, but preferably not for regular conversation.”

“A time and place for everything,” laughed Yuri.

“Indeed,” agreed Beka. “As much as I hate to cut this short, I do have work to attend to before I go to bed…so I suppose this is goodnight.”

“Sure thing. Goodnight, Beka.” Yuri paused to smile affectionately. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

“As do I, Yuri. Sleep tight.”

Yuri soon got an email notification that $700 was deposited into his PayPal account. It hit him immediately that he had once again forgotten about the money.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Monday passed quickly enough, which was expected considering how busy they normally were. Yuri had managed to drop off his rent check before work, delivering it triumphantly into his landlord’s hands a day early. He received a few messages from Beka containing small talk, which felt strange considering they had kind of skipped that part of their relationship. When he returned home, a fairly large package greeted him. He dragged it inside and opened it, revealing an expensive space heater. It worked so well he almost entertained turning off his heat.

The next day slugged by in the worst way possible. Not only did anticipation make it hard to sleep, but shifting from afternoons to mornings, back-to-back, always managed to throw him off balance. Mila was scheduled with him and they ran themselves ragged trying to please a steady stream of abnormally grumpy people. Viktor was nowhere to be found, even though Yuri was sure he saw him slinking around amidst patrons a couple hours ago.

“Can you make that extra hot?”

Yuri gritted his teeth, trying to smile past his irritation. “Suuuure,” he sang out sarcastically.

“Hey, if you figure out how to make this scalding coffee any hotter, let a sister know,” whispered Mila, before falling into a fit of giggles.

Yuri couldn’t help the chuckles that escaped him, though it did sound a little manic. He finished the drink quickly, thanking the coffee gods that the person had not changed their mind during the process.

The customers thinned out after the rush. When his shift ended, Yuri raced home only to collapse on the couch and fall asleep. He awoke at 6 pm chilled and dazed. Realizing he only had an hour to get ready sent him into a panic. He fed Snowball, showered, dressed, and styled his hair in a frenzy. Despite the overwhelming anticipation trying to burn a hole through his stomach, he had to admit he was impressed with how well the suit fit. Having no real idea what a “proper” hairstyle for a fancy restaurant was he simply put half of it in a pony tail, leaving some strands of bangs free. As a finishing touch he applied some dark mascara. He loved the way it accented his eye color.

After picking out a few rings and the bracelet Beka had gotten him, Yuri heard a car horn honk outside the building. He nearly tripped as he rushed to pull his shoes and overcoat on, shoving his wallet, phone, and keys into its spacious pockets.

“Wish me luck!” he called out to Snowball before leaving.

The first thing Yuri’s eyes settled upon when he set foot outside was the fucking Cadillac limousine parked in front of the building. It looked sorely out of place in the dirty, rundown neighborhood, and a driver quickly rushed to open the back door. He thanked him and ducked into the luxury vehicle. Of course Beka wasn’t there. It was probably a considerate measure to make him feel more at ease before their initial meeting. At that point, Yuri doubted he was in for being kidnapped, but if he was he could definitely do worse.

Without a word, the chauffeur drove off and Yuri was glad for the silence. The car was warm with comfortable leather seats, and a glance around revealed a mini-bar and multiple small flat screens. Hell, there were even USB ports. The novelty of the interior quickly wore off and Yuri stared at the dark cityscape rushing past the windows.

Some undetermined time later, the car finally pulled into a lot and came to a stop. Yuri felt like his heart was going to hammer out of his chest and his palms were sweaty. From what he knew of movies and television shows, you were supposed to wait until someone opened a door for you. Or at least he hoped so. The chauffeur did not keep him waiting long and Yuri stepped out into the cold night air, quickly readjusting his clothes before stepping away.

He started walking forward as he glanced around. Seconds later, Yuri literally faltered in his step. Beka stood at a slight distance near the entrance, looking down at his phone, one hand resting casually in his coat. As if sensing eyes on him, he suddenly glanced up, recognition dawning on his face. Shoving his phone hastily into a pocket, he walked forward to meet Yuri with a small smile.

They both stopped short of each other and stared openly. Yuri was unsure of what was appropriate given their situation, but he really, _really_ wanted to hug the hell out of Beka immediately. Even in the poor lighting, he was more strikingly handsome than the grainy Skype feed could ever convey. His dark eyes glittered with interest, his undercut was freshly shaved and styled to look tousled, and he wore a burgundy, three-piece suit. Yuri wasn’t sure what his face was doing in that moment, but he felt his cheeks heat as Beka’s eyes finally sought out his own. The fact he had to look up to do so did not make him seem any less intimidating. Beka certainly had a commanding presence.

Yuri was smitten all over again.

“You look amazing, Yuri,” said Beka, allowing his smile to widen. “You’re…taller than I expected.”

Yuri laughed nervously. “Yeah, sorry about that…um…god, you’re so attractive. Not that I didn’t know that, but…wow…” He instantly cringed at his poor choice of words, hands fidgeting at his sides.

“Thank you. Shall we?”

Beka moved beside Yuri and put his hand gently on his lower back to lead him forward. The touch felt electric, even through multiple layers of fabric, waking up every nerve beneath it. They walked through the entrance and Beka instructed Yuri to remove his coat. A woman, perhaps a hostess, retrieved their coats and they were immediately led to a table by another.

The Mediterrano was a nice restaurant, the kind of upscale establishment that Yuri had admittedly never eaten at before. His chair was pulled out as he sat, there were entirely too many utensils on the table, and he was handed a menu. He did not know what most of the dishes consisted of and there were no explanations. Beka ordered them wine despite the fact that Yuri was technically underage for another month. He decided not to bring it up and nobody asked for an ID, which was in his coat anyways.

“What kind of food do you normally like?” asked Beka sensing Yuri’s growing distress at the foreign choices.

“Anything is fine. I’m not picky.” Yuri paused to think. “I like pasta dishes. I don’t know…I’ve heard there’s no such thing as bad French food either?”

“While that is truly subjective, I’m going to have to agree with the sentiment.”

A waiter returned with the wine, pouring a little into each glass, swirling it gently, and dumping it out before pouring the actual glasses. Beka explained he was “priming” them, to which Yuri gave him a puzzled look. He then ordered food for both of them, and Yuri was familiar with very little of what he said. They made customary small talk and the appetizers arrived quickly considering the place did not seem to be very busy on a Tuesday night. Beka named each plate as fried baby artichokes, tomato bruschetta, and pancetta-wrapped figs.

“These are great,” said Yuri after sampling each one. He tentatively sipped at his wine, brushing some stray hairs away from his face.

“I’m glad you like them.” Beka looked troubled for a moment. “I almost feel the need to apologize for choosing this place. You seem uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no, I’m fine.” Yuri waved his hand dismissively. “It’s just…would you believe that I’ve never been to a place this nice in my entire life? We lived well but modestly.”

“If I’m being completely honest, I tend to find places like this a little pretentious.”

“Then why did you pick it?” asked Yuri before selecting another wrapped fig.

“I…well, I wanted to impress you.” Beka distracted himself with more food. “I think I may have failed in that respect.”

Yuri smiled, then drank more of his wine. He swore he saw the faintest blush on Beka’s cheeks. “Don’t worry,” he assured. “I’m impressed, but not by the restaurant.”

Beka looked up sharply, the only indication he was surprised a slight inclination of his eyebrows. His amazingly sculpted eyebrows. The more Yuri looked at him, the more beauty he discovered. Beka opened his mouth to say something, but the main course arrived, interrupting him. The appetizers were cleared, wine glasses topped off, grated parmesan offered, and they were then left alone once again. Yuri inspected his dish before staring warily at the row of utensils.

“It’s spinach and ricotta gnudi with tomato-butter sauce,” said Beka. “Think of it like ravioli without the pasta.”

Yuri shrugged and picked up a random fork. “What did you order?”

“Cavatelli with mussels, lillet, and dill.”

“I have no idea what that is but I’m sure it’s good,” laughed Yuri, finally picking up a bit of his entrée. He shoved it into his mouth and chewed, eyes widening as the delicate, creamy flavor spread over his tongue.

“It’s quite good, and judging from your expression your meal is as well?” Beka began to eat with a smirk.

Yuri only managed to nod in agreement and continued to eat his meal with enthusiasm, which seemed to amuse Beka.

The silence stretched on as they ate, though Yuri had to admit he finished embarrassingly fast. He hadn’t had such good food since his grandfather’s traditional dishes, which he had been deprived of for over a year. Certainly, comfort food was a sure way to his heart.

“So…you said that your, um…you know,” Yuri vaguely gestured towards his crotch. “That’s a religious thing? What religion?”

“Islam,” answered Beka delicately dabbing at his mouth with his napkin before replacing it on his lap. “My great grandparents came here from Kazakhstan, and my family carried on their religious traditions, though they did not necessarily impose them upon us children. I respect my religion but do not practice it strictly.” He lifted the wine glass for emphasis.

“Oh yeah, you’re not supposed to have alcohol, right?”

“Correct,” said Beka setting the glass back down. “I’m fortunate that my parents are open-minded enough to allow me to find my own comfort levels and individuality.”

“That’s nice.” Yuri frowned a bit despite effort to suppress it. Mention of loving, accepting parents always made him sad considering the lack of his own.

“What about you? Do you practice any religion? Have good parents?”

“Uh…no, to both questions,” Yuri answered quietly. “My mom is an addict. She tried really hard to raise me but it didn’t work out. My grandfather took her place and he did a great job.”

“Your father?” Beka was leaning forward slightly, probably unconsciously out of concern.

“Don’t remember him,” said Yuri. It wasn’t really a sore topic. He knew his dad had been around when he was a baby, but he had no recollection of him. Pictures were the only proof he even existed.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Beka looked genuinely upset for Yuri’s misfortune. “Though I am glad to hear your grandfather took care of you. He sounds like a strong and kind man.”

“He is. I couldn’t love him more if I tried,” said Yuri, glad the topic had shifted back to something positive. “Enough about my sad ass life. Do you have any siblings? You mentioned ‘us’ earlier.”

The waiter reappeared to clear the main course and another appeared asking if they wanted dessert. Beka nodded and ordered them something quickly.

“I have an elder sister. We’re close, though she is now married and devoting much of her time to helping father run the family business.”

“Do you help run it too?” Yuri drained the rest of his wine, and startled when someone appeared out of nowhere to refill it.

“No, I never cared for it,” said Beka shaking his head. “My sister was groomed for the position since she was young. I have a publishing company and I also write novels.”

“Really? What kind of stuff do you write?” Yuri was overjoyed to be getting so much personal information about Beka. Such a simple step they had initially leapt right over.

“Mostly mysteries, paranormal, or horror, occasionally romance.”

“Romance?!” blurted out Yuri. “Do they have those cheesy, epic covers?”

“Regretfully, no,” responded Beka with a chuckle.

Dessert arrived and Beka once again explained what it was. Zabaglione with berries, a light custard with a fresh assortment of fruit atop. It was delicious and gone as quickly as the main course. As Yuri ladled the last bite into his mouth, he realized that dinner was almost over. It was probably too much to hope that Beka would take him home and fuck him on the technical first date. He was annoyingly considerate and definitely too much of a gentleman.

They did not linger much longer afterwards, and the only further information Yuri managed to wrangle out of Beka was his family started and owned a popular clothing line, focused on work and outdoor wear. So Beka came from old money, and used that wealth to start his own enterprise. As they walked outside, Beka rested his hand on Yuri’s back again. It wasn’t quite as nice as holding hands but Yuri relished in the attention just the same.

“Would you mind if I accompanied you in the car?” asked Beka as they waited.

“I would love that.”

It felt strange to be acting so formal to a person he had explicitly displayed himself to, but he wasn’t really sure if he should be acting otherwise. It was a unique situation, to put it mildly. From what little media he had consumed on the topic, he supposed sugar babies ought to act dignified in public. Still, that didn’t stop him from wanting to drape himself all over the handsome man standing beside him.

The car pulled up and the driver opened the door. Beka politely let Yuri get in first before sliding into the seat next to him. He fidgeted as the car drove off, glancing nervously to his side. Beka was close and staring at him expectantly. He brought a hand up to gently brush stray strands of hair away from Yuri’s face. A few fingers brushed his cheek and Yuri felt the touch radiate through his face and down his neck, causing him to shiver.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” asked Beka fiddling with some hair that had fallen over Yuri’s chest.

Yuri needed no further encouragement to spur him into action. He immediately leaned forward and brushed his lips against Beka’s once before diving into an open mouthed kiss. Beka responded beautifully, and Yuri slid closer to him while running a hand over his jaw to rest on the back of his head. His other hand somehow slid around Beka’s torso instinctively, tugging him even closer and he made a pleased noise into the kiss. He clung to Yuri’s back in response, trailing one hand up to stroke his long hair. Eventually, they both broke for air, still idly caressing each other.

“You taste great,” said Yuri giving Beka a few more brief kisses. He could not stop himself. He was already hopelessly turned on and every slight movement from Beka’s hands stoked the fire.

“Thank you.” Beka shifted and gazed at him with heavy lidded eyes.

When he said nothing else in response, Yuri took the opportunity to delve back in for more deep kissing. He plunged his tongue into Beka’s mouth, twining them together before withdrawing slightly to kiss his jawline, then returned to his mouth. At some point he tugged one of Beka’s arms away only to force his hand into his lap. It crossed his mind that he had gone too far, but Beka pressed against Yuri’s erection readily and even felt around it, exploring its shape and length.

“Fuuuuuck,” swore Yuri against Beka's skin. “I want you so bad right now.”

“Touch me,” breathed Beka hotly.

Yuri moved his hand down to Beka’s lap and ran it gently over the straining length there. He then pressed down firmly and rubbed, causing Beka to moan quietly. They continued to stroke each other when suddenly the car stopped. A quick glance out the window showed Yuri he was home and he considered begging Beka to come upstairs. Sadly, Beka withdrew his hand from Yuri’s lap and then stilled the one on his own.

“Otabek,” he said simply.

“What?” asked Yuri, desperately trying to rein in his lust.

“My name is Otabek.”

Yuri smiled triumphantly and kissed him again. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Otabek. You got a last name?”

“That you will have to earn. I would like us to meet again soon so we can discuss the new arrangement. Would you be uncomfortable coming to my house?”

“Not at all,” said Yuri, one arm still wound snuggly around Beka -no-  _Otabek’s_ waist.

“Give me your phone, please.”

Yuri dutifully fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. Otabek quickly punched in his contact information and handed it back.

“I’ve included my number and email, should you need it. Please text me now so I have your number.”

Nodding, Yuri shot off a quick text, still unwilling to let go of Otabek.

Otabek’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Good, thank you. I’ll be contacting you soon with the time, date, and address. I take it that you typically work afternoons?”

“Yeah, till 9 pm.”

“Any days off this week?”

“Tomorrow and Sunday,” said Yuri after pausing to think for a moment. His days off tended to change frequently.

“Then we may be meeting again sooner than I expected. I have some work to do tomorrow, but I would like to see you afterwards, perhaps by 5 or 6 pm.”

“Sounds great.” Yuri leaned down to kiss Otabek’s neck, taking in his scent. “Anything you want me to wear?”

“Whatever you want is fine,” said Otabek slowly withdrawing while gently tugging Yuri’s arm from his body. “I regret to say that I must be going now. Work has been a little hectic lately. Hopefully it will slow down soon.”

Otabek slid over and tapped on the window. The driver, apparently at the ready, opened the door and he climbed out, offering a hand to Yuri. He took it and was surprised at the strength in the grip as he was helped to his feet.

“Goodnight, Yuri. Thank you for a lovely evening.”

“Night, Otabek.”

Yuri leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Otabek’s lips before he could protest, then jogged off towards the building. He swore he heard the chauffeur chuckle. Tossing one last look over his shoulder, he saw that Otabek stood watching him until he disappeared into the private entrance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! They finally got to meet! *throws confetti* This is not really a slow burn so I decided to move it along. How about Otabek's self control at the end, though? Poor Yuri... @_@
> 
> Thanks to another fandom, I'm used to looking up fancy food and hope that it's all correct? I looked at many dishes (and got very hungry). I wonder what trouble these two are going to get into now that they can actually touch each other?? Also, I couldn't resist using the infamous Otabek line haha <3
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading and all of your lovely, supportive comments thus far! I really appreciate it and it definitely keeps me going! :D
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Beltane! Have some smut! <3 (cause honestly, this chapter is one giant smut-fest)
> 
> Check at the end of the chapter for some _gorgeous_ art by [neveraines](http://neveraines.tumblr.com/) in tumblr land!

The view from his apartment windows revealed a world blanketed in white and amazingly vibrant. The dingy, worn pavement and bleak barren lot across the street seemed more beautiful as Yuri stood sipping his coffee. He knew that he had an annoying habit of falling for people far too quickly, but could not bring himself to care in his current situation. It wasn’t really a relationship and he had no idea how it would truly progress, but he was damn excited to find out.

There were so many hours until the meeting time that Yuri wondered what the hell to do with himself in the meantime. He was nervous in the best way possible, and decided to put that energy to use picking out an outfit. After tossing most of his wardrobe onto his bed, he fished through garments, piecing together many things, and indecisively staring at them. At one point he even asked Snowball what she thought looked best. She shot him a bored look before curling up on the bed near his pillows and falling asleep.

He considered reaching out to Christophe or Mila for fashion advice but dismissed the idea. More than likely it would just end in lectures about safety and he did not feel like lying to them about what he was doing. Eventually, he settled on a grunge throwback outfit. Stone washed blue jeans with moderate holes strategically worn in them, a black Nirvana t-shirt, and a blue flannel. He topped everything off with the key necklace Otabek had gifted him, black boots, and his leather jacket.

After a leisurely shower and early lunch, Yuri decided to text his grandpa and asked if he could talk to him on Skype. Thankfully, his grandpa had the time, though he said he had to keep it short. When Nikolai Plisetsky’s face appeared on his computer screen, Yuri felt his heart light up with familiar joy. It had been a while since they last chatted and he could not help the wide grin that spread across his face.

“Yurotchka, it’s good to see you,” said Nikolai, his deep voice mellow as usual.

“Hi, grandpa.” Yuri leaned forward, still smiling. “I hope you’re not melting down there.”

“I am a little!” Nikolai laughed and the sound of it was infinitely comforting. “But the weather is nice and mild for these old bones. I like it.”

“I’m glad.” Yuri paused as his smile faded. “I miss you, grandpa.”

“I miss you too,” said Nikolai. “How are you doing? Are you making rent okay? Do you have enough food?”

“Yeah…I’m fine. I even managed to save some money recently.” He only felt mildly guilty that it had been through very questionable methods. “I’m surprised Viktor hasn’t been keeping you updated.”

“He has, but I’d rather hear things from you.” Nikolai looked thoughtful. “He said you’ve been acting distant lately. He’s worried.”

“Oh…” Yuri trailed off as he tried to think of a proper response. “It’s just…it’s been a hard year with you gone. But, seriously, I’m okay, grandpa. I’m adjusting.”

“That’s good,” said Nikolai, his smile returning. “You know you can visit whenever you like, and I plan to come back home for a visit sometime next year.”

“I’d love that. I’ll ask Viktor when he can give me some vacation time.”

Nikolai merely kept smiling as a response, taking a moment to admire his grandson. “You’ve grown into a fine young man, Yuri. I hate to cut this short, but I need to get going. I have a doctor appointment soon.”

“Okay. I love you, grandpa.”

“I love you too. Take care of yourself and say hi to Viktor and his Yuuri for me.”

Yuri nodded and felt his stomach drop when his grandpa’s face disappeared. A sinking feeling of loneliness settled into his chest like a weight. He stared at the screen for a while before turning on the TV. The programming during the week was always better than the weekend so he found a random movie to space out to. He pulled his afghan around himself and curled up on the couch. Snowball eventually joined him and he buried his face in her soft fur for comfort. At some point, he desperately hoped the feeling of isolation would get better. Try as they may, Viktor and Yuuri could not fill the void his grandpa had left.

One movie turned into two, he successfully motivated himself to repaint his nails an awesome dark gray color with metallic flecks, and before he knew it 4 pm rolled around. His phone’s notification sound chimed startling him. He picked it up and was confused by the name that was displayed.

[Daddy O] _I’m done with work and making us some food. Head over in about 30-45 minutes. I’ll send my address next. Please write it down and delete it from your phone. I don’t want it falling into the wrong hands._

Yuri almost asked himself who the fuck “Daddy O” was when it suddenly dawned on him. Otabek had put his name in Yuri’s phone that way. It also dawned on him that he had sent a text from his own phone the previous night and had not noticed the name. In his defense he had been spectacularly distracted. He allowed himself to laugh at the absurdity of the situation before responding.

[Yuri P] _You’re a funny guy, Otabek. And don’t worry about your address. I promise to protect it with my life_

[Daddy O] _I do try. Thank you for noticing. See you soon._

Yuri spent the remaining time primping himself until he was satisfied with his appearance, then donned his leather jacket and boots. The freezing weather and admittedly thin jacket set his nerves further on edge, but he didn’t mind. He wanted to be completely lucid and aware of every moment that passed between him and Otabek.

The directions to Otabek’s house seemed simple enough when he had looked at Google maps. Yuri would’ve liked to say he knew the entire city he grew up in like the back of his hand, but it was simply too large of a metropolitan area. Driving his beat-up, rumbling classic car into one of the nice parts of town almost seemed intrusive. It was a well known fact that the Edison District was an upper class neighborhood, and he had never had a reason prior to set foot in it.

Rather quickly, he found himself at the gated entrance of a grand house he recognized from the street view on his computer. The sun had already started its descent but he could still make out the details of the home. It had a double stacked chimney at the front and large glass windows that surely were more than a storey tall and rounded at the top. The front entrance was relatively modest, offset to the left, and the rest of the building was recessed behind what he assumed was the living room. A long stone walkway, manicured bushes, and a couple gnarled trees adorned its lawn.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27321469@N05/35739942811/in/dateposted-public/)

 

After gawking for a moment, Yuri shot off a text that he had arrived. Within a minute, the wrought iron gate slowly swung open. He received directions to drive around to the back of the house and did as instructed. He was stunned to see how far back the house went, realizing he had initially underestimated its size. After putting his car in park and climbing out, he noticed a detached three car garage in the distance and a vast, landscaped backyard.

“Yuri!” called Otabek, drawing his attention to the back door.

Yuri jogged over to him, eager to get out of the cold. Once inside, Otabek told him to remove his boots since they were wet. He stood back and watched Yuri patiently as he fumbled them off while taking in his surroundings. They were apparently in a solarium, sporting many paned windows, plants for privacy and ambience, dark walls, a few love seats, chairs, and coffee tables scattered about. He wanted to study the room more, but Otabek urged him into the house through a sliding glass door.

They walked through an impressive, modern kitchen, full of brushed steel appliances and black marble counters before emerging into a living room. It couldn’t be the living room Yuri had spied from the street since there were no large windows, only a couple narrow ones to the sides of the fireplace. The furniture wasn’t what he would necessarily describe as “fancy” but it was nice and looked well used. The general color scheme was dark, with stained wood paneling, and cozier than he would have expected from a mansion.

“I’ll take your jacket. Please, have a seat,” said Otabek gesturing towards a dark brown leather sectional sofa.

Yuri shrugged his jacket off and finally took his first proper look at Otabek. He was dressed simply in a designer sweater and black jeans. His hair was slightly more disheveled than it had been the previous night, giving him a more casual appearance. Yuri wanted to rake his fingers through it as soon as possible, but wisely kept his hands to himself. He handed over his jacket and Otabek set it delicately onto a nearby chair. After sitting down, Yuri noticed in a delayed fashion that there was a fire burning, making the room pleasantly warm. There was also chilled champagne, two flutes, appetizers, and a gift box set on the coffee table before him.

Sitting beside him, Otabek took the champagne from its iced container and filled the two flutes, thoughtfully handing one to Yuri.

“Help yourself to the food.” Otabek pointed to each dish and named them. “Cheese plate with olives, crackers, and prosciutto, shrimp cocktail, bacon wrapped dates with blue cheese, and fruit tarts. I apologize it’s not a full dinner.”

Realizing he was actually pretty damn hungry, Yuri immediately started eating. He tried his best to be neat and reserved but had no idea if he was accomplishing his goal. “Do you have a chef or something?”

“I do for family gathering, parties, or holidays, but I like to cook for myself otherwise.” Otabek smiled softly then took a sip of his champagne. “It’s become a hobby.”

“Is that why you wanted to see me cook?” asked Yuri with his mouth half full.

“Maybe,” said Otabek. “Though I’d much rather teach you than watch you in the future.”

Yuri blushed and shoved some more food into his mouth as a distraction. He wondered if the “teaching” would involve sex toys like his last domestic display. “D-do you live here alone?”

“I do. This is our family home, but my parents moved to Royal Oak, and my sister married so it was left to me. Since my grandparents were the ones who originally bought it, I could not find it in my heart to abandon our legacy.”

“Don’t you get lonely?” asked Yuri.

Otabek shrugged, but did not answer the question. “Before I forget, for future reference, I do have a maid that comes once a week, so if you ever see her don’t be alarmed.”

Yuri nodded feeling a rush of happiness at the implication of him being around frequently enough to encounter the maid. He alternated between watching the fire and Otabek as they continued to eat and drink. Occasionally, his eyes wandered to the gift box on the table wondering what it was. Otabek noticed and spoke up.

“When you’re done, take that box to the bathroom and change. It’s in that hall to the left.” Otabek pointed behind himself.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Yuri took up the box and made his way to the bathroom. Impatiently, he yanked the top off and started pulling out clothes. Inside was a black corset top with blood red roses embroidered on it, tiny leather shorts with a lace up front, black thigh high stockings with an elegant lace design at the top, a long sheer kimono-style cardigan, and a slim choker. Upon further inspection, there was also a hair tie, mascara, and pink lip gloss. He was surprised there weren’t any shoes.

Yuri forced himself to change slowly so he wouldn’t damage some of the more delicate clothing. He put his hair up in a messy top knot, leaving some bangs framing his face, and applied the makeup. There wasn’t a full length mirror in the bathroom, but from what he could see he looked great. Otabek had fantastic taste in clothes.

When he walked back into the living room he noted that the food was gone but the champagne was still out. Otabek was standing by the fireplace and turned towards him when he heard him approach. He met Yuri halfway into the room, taking him gently by the arm and leading him to a rug before the fireplace. It was soft and fluffy under his feet with many pillows strewn about it. He suddenly had an idea of what they would be doing that night.

The sky had already grown dark, and the flickering flames were the only thing illuminating the room. Otabek took both of Yuri’s hands in his and lifted his arms up, admiring his lithe, finely dressed form. He hummed in approval, slowly lowered them, then ran one up the silky fabric covering Yuri’s torso.

“You’re breathtaking, Yuri,” Otabek whispered, hooking his hand behind Yuri’s back and pulling him closer. His other hand wandered to Yuri’s face, lightly brushing fingers over his cheek before skirting them down his neck to his collarbone.

Yuri leaned forward in an attempt to kiss Otabek, but he ducked his head out of the way, brushing his lips against the delicate skin of Yuri’s neck. Yuri huffed in frustration.  
“What are we going to do tonight?” he asked, hands twitching at his sides. “Can I touch you?”

“Go ahead,” spoke Otabek against his skin. He kissed Yuri’s neck briefly before moving his mouth to his ear. “Tonight…I want you to fuck me, Yuri.”

Bringing his hands up to Otabek’s shoulders, Yuri pushed him back slightly so he could share his shocked yet delighted expression. The most he had honestly expected was some kind of mutual masturbation session, or maybe some oral.

“Are you serious?” he asked, even though he was fairly certain Otabek wasn’t joking.

“I am,” answered Otabek letting his hands roam over Yuri’s body more boldly. “I want to know what you feel like, how you move…if we’re compatible in this manner. It’s important information if we’re going to proceed with our arrangement.”

“Basically, you want to know if I suck in bed,” laughed Yuri, tugging Otabek flush against his body. “Beka, I would love nothing more than to fuck you, right here, right now, right in front of this fire.”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm.” Otabek leaned up and offered a lingering kiss. “Before we get started, I do have some ground rules.”

“Shoot.”

“Foreplay is welcome but not necessary. I prefer to be prepped before any penetration. We will use protection, but I would like you to get tested soon, which I will pay for if this night goes well. I can also offer you recent test results of mine. I have plenty of condoms and lube. If you’re out of practice and don’t think you can last long, that’s fine. I can provide you with a variety of cock rings to choose from or we can just go at it multiple times. Also I would like you to keep as much of the outfit on as possible while we have sex.”

Yuri’s mouth went a little dry as Otabek rattled off his list, and he was already starting to get hard. He mumbled that he understood, then framed Otabek’s face with his hands, idly brushing back a stray wisp of dark hair. He looked into Otabek’s eyes for a moment, pleased with the glint of lust he witnessed, before leaning down to kiss him slowly. Building up to the French kiss was always one of Yuri’s favorite parts of kissing. Sure, there were times when he dove right in, but if he could help it he liked to take his time with his partners.

Otabek sighed into his mouth at one point, groping at various parts of Yuri’s body. Yuri grabbed the hem of his top and pulled upwards. They parted only long enough to remove Otabek’s sweater, which was carelessly tossed aside before their bodies met again. Next Yuri fumbled with the button and zipper of Otabek’s jeans while resuming their now sloppy kissing. Once opened, he yanked them down roughly, getting them to mid thigh and then lowering Otabek onto the rug. After he was lying comfortably against some pillows, Yuri removed the pants altogether along with the socks.

He kissed his way up Otabek’s body, enthralled with every inch of flesh his lips met. The curve of his calves, the muscles of his thighs, the subtly defined ridges of his abdomen, the slight arches of his pectorals, everything was beautifully formed. Kissing Otabek’s mouth teasingly, he hovered over him, sneaking one hand between them to palm the man’s half hard cock through his boxers.

Grasping at the fabric of his cardigan, Otabek moaned into Yuri’s mouth causing him to smile. Even though he had seen it on his computer screen before, getting the chance to explore Otabek’s cock with his own hand was exhilarating. He ran his fingers over it lightly, tracing its shape once again with much less inhibiting fabric, feeling its heat as it grew harder under such minimal touch. Suddenly, Yuri pressed the heel of his hand against it, applying steady pressure as he stroked.

Otabek broke their kiss to moan softly as he twisted his head away. Yuri took the opportunity to move down to his nipples, circling one with his tongue, then settling on the other. He took a moment to appreciate how small and dusky Otabek’s nipples were before latching onto the closest one with more force, worrying the nub alternately with his tongue and teeth. Otabek’s back bowed under the double ministrations to his chest and dick, which prompted Yuri to slide his fingers into the hem of Otabek’s boxers and tug. He lifted his hips dutifully and allowed Yuri to discard them.

It immediately dawned on Yuri that Otabek was now gloriously naked before him, and he could not help but pull back to take it all in, situating himself neatly between Otabek’s legs. He ran his hands over the meaty thighs resting over his own with awe, skirting them up to the hips that fit so nicely in his long-fingered grasp. Before focusing too much on the lovely cock lying heavily between Otabek’s legs, Yuri let his eyes roam up his chest to his face. The expression he wore was beyond Yuri, holding obvious signs of desire, though his eyes reflected something much less obvious. The analogy of deep water came rushing back to the surface of Yuri’s mind. Like deep water at night. He wanted to drown in it.

“Before I lose the ability to speak coherently, where are the condoms and lube?”

“Everything is right there,” said Otabek, a little breathless, gesturing to his left.

Yuri saw the black box tucked underneath a nearby chair and abandoned Otabek briefly to snatch it. It was only after moving that he realized how painfully hard he was trapped inside the little black shorts. He ignored it, returning to his place between Otabek’s legs, opening the box, and dumping it unceremoniously all over the floor beside them. The amount of items that tumbled out of it surprised him, and it indeed included a variety of cock rings. He splayed everything out with his hand, pleased to see his favorite brand of thin condom was present.

Grabbing one of the three bottles of lube, he leaned over to place a quick kiss on Otabek’s lips before scooting down. Yuri was finally able to properly admire the flushed cock before him, taking it loosely in hand, feeling its girth and weight. If he let himself start, he probably wouldn’t stop babbling about how beautiful it was, so he decided to set his mouth to better work. Moving to lie more comfortably between Otabek’s legs, Yuri brought that amazing cock to his mouth and flicked his tongue over the head. Otabek hummed and Yuri smirked up at him before suddenly taking him into his mouth as far as he could.

In the mood to tease, Yuri pulled back until the cock slipped free from his mouth, only to flatten his tongue against the underside of it and lick up to the tip. He took the head back into his mouth, sucking it like a lollipop before withdrawing to circle it with his tongue. Otabek cursed softly, trying to stifle his moans. Well, that wouldn’t do.

Quietly, Yuri popped open the bottle of lube and applied some to his fingers. As a distraction, he started to suck Otabek’s dick in earnest, soon bringing a slick finger to lightly trace at his hole as a warning. When he heard no sounds of protest, Yuri pushed in the first finger, eliciting a groan. He moved the finger gently inside Otabek, only faltering slightly as he found a comfortable rhythm. Otabek seemed wonderfully relaxed during the process so it didn’t take long to add a second finger. By the time Yuri added a third, he backed off his sucking to gauge Otabek’s response to penetration alone.

Otabek was such an amazing sight to behold. Muscles flexing, a light sheen of sweat glistening in the firelight, breaths rapid yet deep, cock straining, eyes glazed over, mouth partially open while low moans slipped out. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so turned on. As he wondered if he had prepped Otabek enough, he unexpectedly hit his prostate. Otabek cried out and it was loudest sound Yuri had gotten out of him yet. Intent on drawing out more, he felt around the edges of the gland delighted when Otabek began to squirm.

A few more cries escaped, but they were stifled by Otabek’s hand. Slightly disappointed, Yuri withdrew his fingers abruptly and sat up. He made sure to give Otabek a great view as he shrugged off the cardigan and untied the front of his shorts. His erection sprang free from its confines and he gave it a few brisk pumps more for show than necessity. Yuri wasted no time selecting a thin condom and rolled it on. He bent over and kissed Otabek for a moment as he slicked up his encased shaft. His lips were met greedily, and a hand worked its way to the back of Yuri’s neck, trying to pull him closer.

He had intended to tell Otabek to turn around so he could enter him from behind and pound out a good fast session, followed by a nice, slow round two. However, Yuri found himself already seeking entrance from a missionary position, wanting to see every expression that flitted across Otabek’s face as he fucked him. Leaning back, Yuri grasped one of Otabek’s thighs, opening his legs further as he lined himself up properly. He pushed in slowly, groaning as his cock head eased in past the tight ring of muscle. After advancing a few more centimeters, he had to pause to collect himself because it felt ridiculously good and he wanted to bask in the sensation for a moment.

Otabek remained patiently still, until Yuri’s hips lurched forward burying himself to the hilt inside the tight cavity, drawing out a sharp gasp. A bit too eager, but Yuri could hardly blame himself. He pulled out incrementally, then pushed back in. Enticing, loud moans and short cries filled the air as Otabek abandoned any attempt to remain quiet or composed. Yuri thrust into him at a medium pace, trying to prolong the session. The thin condom was amazing, providing a barrier but allowing so much more sensation than a regular one.

Knowing he wasn’t going to last too much longer, Yuri braced his hands on the floor, arms in the crooks of Otabek’s knees, causing his legs to bend back. Yuri was impressed with his flexibility. It changed the angle of penetration and afforded Yuri the opportunity to hammer into him more enthusiastically. The best part was watching Otabek’s face, expressions shifting from ecstasy to concentration to another fathomless visage. Yuri’s pace stuttered as he bent down to place a few hungry kisses to Otabek’s parted lips.

“Touch yourself,” he breathed into Otabek’s mouth.

Otabek’s trembling hand sought out his dick between them, and he started to pump it frantically. His free hand traveled up Yuri’s back to his head, groping for the hair tie. He yanked it out, causing Yuri to wince, long blond strands cascading wildly around his shoulders and down his back. Otabek stared at him, eyebrows rising notably, struck with admiration. A series of stunted cries and sounds followed, and Otabek shut his eyes briefly, brows rising impossibly higher.

It was then that Yuri felt the first clench of the muscular canal around his cock, then a breathless lull, and finally a tight clamp. Otabek let out a low moan that morphed into a cry as he started to spill hotly over his chest and flexing abdomen. He sought out Yuri’s eyes as he came, capturing them with such intensity that it sent him tumbling over the edge.

Yuri did not even have the breath or coherency to cuss as he felt his mind blank out and give over control to his tactile senses. The swelling sense of pleasure crested sharply, and he thought he heard himself make some sort of strangled noise. All of his energy rushed to a point of exit as he jerked his hips forward a final time, releasing forcefully into Otabek. It was the only thing that registered. Heat, pressure, waves of pleasure so good they almost hurt.

As with most great but fast orgasms, it faded quickly. However, it did leave a lingering sense of euphoria, and Yuri gave one last thrust before slumping over Otabek. They both remained relatively still as they caught their breath and basked in the afterglow. At some point, Yuri’s softening cock slipped out and he reached down to remove the condom before it fell off and made a mess. He lifted his head and held it up to inspect the amount of semen in it after tying it closed.

“That was a lot,” said Yuri, then chuckled. “I can’t wait to pump you full of this stuff.”

Otabek smiled lazily and plucked the used condom from Yuri’s hand, tossing it into the empty box nearby. “That was amazing. I usually don’t come that fast.”

“Yeah, me too.” Yuri sat up, rubbing absently at the come that had smeared onto his torso from lying against Otabek. “You wanna clean up…or go at it again dirty?”

“There’s not that much,” said Otabek as he too sat up. He wiped some off his abdomen and inspected it.

Yuri snatched Otabek’s hand and brought the finger to his mouth. He lewdly sucked it clean, eyes falling shut, mascara-coated lashes fanning out against his pale cheeks. “You taste great,” he said after opening his eyes.

Otabek’s gaze turned hazy with lust. He opened his mouth to respond, but Yuri tackled him back down onto the rug, enfolding him comfortably in his arms and nuzzling his head absently.

“Mmm…this is better than I imagined,” he said, then sighed contentedly.

“I take it you like to cuddle after sex,” said Otabek, awkwardly trying to return the embrace.

“Yeah, it’s the best. Give me like five more minutes and I’ll be good to go again. I’m not even remotely done with you yet.”

“Are your refractory periods always so short?” asked Otabek.

“My what?” mumbled Yuri, before he suddenly remembered what the phrase meant. “For the most part, yes. Interest helps, though.”

They relaxed for what could’ve been five or fifteen minutes for all Yuri knew. The only noise to be heard was soft breathing and the crackling fire. He was so comfortable and warm that he nearly drifted off to sleep. A particularly loud pop from the fireplace jarred him to full awareness and he lifted himself up on an elbow. Otabek was laying still, eyes closed and face serene. Maybe he was asleep, maybe he wasn’t. Yuri shifted and started to kiss down his torso, starting at his collarbone. Otabek eventually let out a pleased hum and touched Yuri’s head, urging him lower.

“So greedy,” said Yuri with a smirk. By the time he got to Otabek’s cock, it was already half hard. He teased it once again with his tongue.

“My apologies, but I’m simply not satisfied yet.” Otabek let out a quiet whine of protest when Yuri pulled away.

“Well, that’s no good.” Yuri placed a hand under Otabek’s back and gently maneuvered him over to lie on his belly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, and this time…I definitely won’t come as quickly.”

Still loose and slick, Yuri was able to push into Otabek easily from behind. Instead of going hard and fast, he fucked him slow and steady, like a pendulum. He alternated thrusts, from deep, to different angles, to a grinding roll of his hips. His only regret was not being able to see Otabek’s face well, which he tried to kiss when he could. When Otabek turned it to stifle his moans into the pillows, he kissed his back instead.

Yuri sucked a hickey onto a trapezius muscle and bit softly at a shoulder blade. Pulling himself upright, he splayed a hand on the sinewy back, trailing it down the dip of Otabek’s lower back. He slid the hand over sweaty skin to grip at the firm buttocks he was currently buried between. He would wager to say that it was the finest ass he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing, let alone fucking.

Intent on finding the perfect angle, Yuri hooked both hands in the curves of Otabek’s hips and tugged upwards. Otabek went up onto his knees with a grunt and Yuri slipped out of him briefly as he too rose. He sunk back into the tight heat with a groan, struggling to keep his thrusts steady, searching for that magic spot. If experience was any indicator, he should be hitting it soon enough.

As if on cue to his thought, Otabek abruptly cried out. It was followed by a litany of outbursts that degraded into long moans. Jackpot. Maintaining the position, Yuri finally allowed himself to pick up the pace, thrusting with brutal efficiency. Otabek continued to make a series of amazing sounds and Yuri was thoroughly pleased with himself. He was about to give Otabek the reach-around when he noticed his back tense and his body shudder beneath him.

“Ah! Aaaaaah…Yuriii….mmm,” Otabek pushed back against Yuri’s hips while he babbled, fumbling for his cock that had apparently already started to release onto the rug below.

Hearing his name fall from Otabek’s lips during such an intimate moment struck Yuri deeply. He wanted to ramble out a lengthy response, sing his praise of a partner so spectacular he could spend a lifetime exploring his body, but his own body had other ideas. He wouldn’t necessarily say his orgasm came on suddenly since it had been steadily building for a while, but when it finally hit, it tore through him like a storm. All he could do was surrender control and ride it out.

The pleasure came in waves, coursing out of him in intense bursts. It was one of those orgasms that came from good hard work, arriving strong and lasting for longer than average. Yuri had absolutely no idea how he was even holding himself up, and his vision blacked out slightly at the edges. He didn’t even manage to pull out, simply collapsing onto Otabek’s back and pushing him down flush against the rug. Neither of them moved for several minutes, until Otabek squirmed underneath him.

“You’re pretty heavy,” he said, breathlessly.

“Shit…sorry.” Yuri pulled out of Otabek more swiftly than he should have and rolled off of him.

Otabek chuckled and turned his head towards Yuri. “I think it’s safe to say that we are highly compatible,” he said with a lazy smile.

“Damn straight,” said Yuri returning the smile. “So I guess we can, how did you put it...oh yeah, ‘proceed with our arrangement’. Are you going to make me sign a contract or something?”

“No, a verbal agreement is fine.”

Yuri rolled onto his side and once again brushed some stray hairs from Otabek’s face. “Are you satisfied now, Beka?”

“Maybe…let’s take a shower together and find out.”

It turned out that Otabek was not completely satisfied, though mostly sated. Yuri got led deeper into the house, upstairs, and through what he assumed was Otabek’s bedroom to an en suite bathroom. It was classy yet modern with elegant light fixtures, double vanities, marble countertops, tiled walls, aged wood cabinets, and a textured glass shower enclosure.

They washed each other in the spacious shower, rinsing clean under the square rainfall showerhead. Since Yuri had to wait for the conditioner to sit in his hair for a good ten minutes to detangle the mess it had become, he decided to back Otabek against a wall, kiss him breathless, and jerk him off. Yuri watched Otabek’s face intently as he came, catching him around the waist as his legs threatened to give out. Of course, the display made him hard, so Otabek kindly returned the favor as he rinsed his hair, which was distracting. He seemed particularly intrigued with Yuri’s foreskin, moving it up and down experimentally.

Eventually, they made it back downstairs, Yuri in a large robe Otabek had loaned him so he did not have to walk through the house naked and chilled. As he got redressed in his own clothes, Otabek tended to the fire. When he turned back to Yuri, his eyes fell to the key hanging from his neck.

“You’re wearing it,” he said, walking up to Yuri and picking up the key to inspect it.

“I like it. It’s different.” Yuri adjusted his clothes and scratched at his damp hair. “I’ve always had a soft spot for antiques. Where did you find it?”

“It’s one of the keys to the doors of this house,” said Otabek.

Yuri’s mind stumbled over the information. “Wh-what? For real?”

Otabek nodded and dropped the key. It thudded against Yuri’s chest softly.

“Which one does it open?” asked Yuri. It seemed important.

“I don’t know.” Otabek shrugged. “We rarely locked the doors here so…”

Yuri suddenly grabbed Otabek’s hands and enfolded them in his own. “I’m not sure why you trusted me with something this important, but thank you, Otabek. I promise to cherish it.” _No matter what happens to us_ were the words he could not force from his mouth.

“Thank you, Yuri. Somehow, I knew it would be in good hands with you.” He seemed troubled and stared at the wall for a moment before meeting Yuri’s gaze. “I have a meeting in the morning.”

“It’s not too late yet, but I’ll take the hint.” Yuri released Otabek’s hands and offered a reassuring smile.

“There is a chance I will be busy for most of the week. I have a deadline coming up and I tend to lose time when I’m immersed in my writing. What’s your next weekday off?”

“Next Wednesday,” answered Yuri, already feeling his spirits sink. Four days without Otabek wasn’t really that long, but he was sure it would feel like an eternity.

“I can arrange for your testing to be on that day, or preferably earlier in the week if you don’t mind an appointment before work,” said Otabek, shifting back into business mode.

“Later this week is fine. I don’t work until noon most days.”

“Great. I’ll schedule it for Friday and send you the information.” Otabek retrieved Yuri’s jacket and started leading him towards the solarium. “All you have to do is show up. I’ll expedite the results so we should have them within a couple business days.”

“Hey, what happens if I do have something? You gonna ditch me?” Yuri was suddenly worried.

“Statistically speaking, chances of you having at least one STI are pretty high. We’ll work around whatever results you get.”

“Oh, that’s good…I guess?” said Yuri stopping by a loveseat. He sat down and tugged on his boots, tying them quickly. Next he shrugged on his jacket.

“Once again, thank you for a lovely night, Yuri. I hope to see you again soon. Perhaps Sunday we can discuss some of the details of the next stage of our arrangement.”

Unable to resist, Yuri pulled Otabek to him and gave him a lengthy French kiss. He reluctantly withdrew and sighed. Otabek gave him a curious expression before opening the door and seeing him out. He did not wait for Yuri to get into his car before disappearing back into the house. Maybe it was too cold outside. Yuri did not want to think about it too hard. He had much nicer memories to focus on.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27321469@N05/35032236304/in/dateposted-public/)

Amazing art by [neveraines](http://neveraines.tumblr.com/)! If you can, go give the original post some love [here](https://neveraines.tumblr.com/post/161423673820/this-is-for-the-lovely-ghostmoonchild-and-is)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Beka "tested" out Yuri and found he once again exceeded his expectations. *waggles eyebrows* I used this as more of a trial run for them and their dynamic will shift once they settle into their "arrangement". I apologize for the lack of...well, actual plot here, but all this smut was necessary to move the story along.
> 
> I also added a picture of Otabek's house because I actually did a decent amount of research for their homes. I'll be sad if I don't actually put it to use... :') A lot of the research I do tends to be useless ahaha...but it makes me feel better knowing that I am aware of their environment and nuances. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/)! (as "ghostmoonchild" which is confusing since it's different than my username here;;:) Feel free to scream at me about Yuri on Ice, Otayuri, Viktuuri, or anything really~ <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!** Drug use/addiction mentions, light BDSM, and light use of daddy kink dialogue. 
> 
> As always, mind the tags! I try to update them as I go, but if you see I missed something let me know and I'll add it!
> 
> This chapter kicks everything into low-key high gear, if that makes any sense.

 

 

True to his word, Otabek was unavailable the rest of the week. He sent Yuri a few brief texts with details for his appointment on Friday at a nearby lab and asked him how he was doing, but that was all he heard from him until Sunday, which he had off. Part of him foolishly hoped that Otabek would ask him to come over and fuck him senseless again. Instead he asked for a Skype conversation. Yuri screamed into a pillow before answering the call.

“Hello, Yuri,” said Otabek looking like he hadn’t showered in days. “I apologize that we couldn’t do this in person. I would have preferred that.”

“It’s okay.” Yuri tried to act nonchalant, leaning back against the couch cushions. “Did you…uh, meet your deadline?”

“Just barely, but yes. Thank you for asking.” Otabek suddenly started shifting things around out of Yuri’s view and he assumed he was in his office. At one point he disappeared for a second before rolling his chair back into view. “Now, I just have to wait to hear back from my editor.”

“So do you finally have some free time?” Yuri did not fail to notice the bratty tone in his voice.

“A bit, yes. I do have some other projects to go over and some issues to discuss with my manager, but nothing too serious or time consuming.”

A smile crept onto Yuri’s face as his body hummed with anticipation at the possibility of seeing Otabek soon. Shit, his dick was getting hard just thinking about it, even without details. He took a couple deep breaths, willing it to calm down.

“Moving on to the reason I wanted to talk to you,” said Otabek, leaning back and appearing to deflate into his chair. “There are some details of our arrangement that I want to present and see if you’re comfortable with them.”

“Go ahead.” Yuri was intensely curious what Otabek had up his sleeve.

“As you well know, this arrangement is strongly focused on sexual gratification. There’s no reason or need to sugar coat that, and you seem to be okay with it proceeding as such. I would still like to take you out occasionally and buy you things you want or need. Please don’t hesitate to let me know if you desire something or are in financial need. That is the one of the foundations of this arrangement and I want you as comfortable as possible.”

Otabek paused and it took Yuri a moment to realize he was waiting for a response. He nodded and offered a curt “alright”.

“Now, as far as the sex goes, there will be BDSM involved, since I find it very interesting and wish to continue exploring it. Our sessions may entail light bondage, spanking, blindfolding, discipline, dominant and submissive roles, and perhaps some roleplaying, amongst other things. There will be safewords, I will usually ask for consent before we start, but you may terminate a session at any time with the safeword, and I have no problem explaining everything prior to the actual act. If there is something you do not feel comfortable doing, I will not force you. Do you have a problem with or aversion to any of these things?”

“No, no, everything’s fine.” Yuri didn’t want to admit he had little to no experience with anything BDSM related outside of media, but he certainly wouldn’t mind exploring it with Otabek.

“Excellent. Would you like to come over Tuesday after work? I’ll cook you a real dinner this time and we can see where the night takes us.”

“Yes!” blurted out Yuri, sitting up straighter.

“Alright, I’ll see you then. You can come over directly after work or go home and take a shower first. Please do anything you need to prepare yourself for penetration.”

“Sure thing,” said Yuri, once again attempting to sound far more casual than he felt. “I’ll head over after work so we have more time.”

Otabek seemed pleased with Yuri’s answer and ended the call shortly after to catch up on rest. Yuri immediately did a basic search for information on BDSM. The more he read, the more excited he became. He was by no means a shy or modest man, but the thought of doing any of the things he researched with Otabek made him blush. Tuesday evening was going to be very interesting.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Monday came and went quickly enough. Shortly after Yuri’s shift ended, Otabek texted him that his results had come in early since he “had a friend down at the lab”. He almost chewed a nail off waiting for an answer to what they were. He received a selfie with a thumbs up as a response that put a big, relieved grin on his face. He looked back at it countless times the next day to cheer himself up.

On Tuesday, he used his lunch break to go home to groom and prep himself, which was something he preferred to do if he had the chance. He even went as far as to pack a light overnight bag just in case. The weather report that morning had predicted some heavy snowfall later.

The drive to Otabek’s house was tense and seemed to take longer than last time. Surprisingly, Otabek was waiting outside for him. He directed Yuri to park in the detached garage so the impending snow wouldn’t bury it. It was a kind gesture for a shit beater car, and he almost felt bad parking it next to the fancy Cadillac. When he climbed out, he saw that beyond it sat the sleek form of a dark blue Corvette. Well, that would be fun to drive if given the chance.

Otabek led him into the house with a hand on his lower back and it reminded Yuri of their first date. He respectfully removed his shoes in the solarium, handing his jacket and bag over to Otabek’s waiting hands. Otabek placed them on the living room couch and directed them to the dining room. The table was already set with covered dishes, red wine, water, flowers, and two lit candles. Otabek pulled Yuri’s chair out for him before moving to uncover each dish with flair, one arm tucked neatly behind his back.

“Prosciutto wrapped asparagus,” he said after unveiling the first dish. “Rosemary rolls.” He named the next one before pausing at the largest. “And for the main course, pan seared scallops with filet mignon.”

“Damn, everything looks great,” praised Yuri, watching as Otabek doled food out onto each plate.

“Thank you, though this meal was not really complicated to make,” said Otabek as he poured them each a glass of wine. After taking his seat he lifted his glass. “To a successful arrangement.”

“To a successful arrangement,” mimicked Yuri, clinking his glass carefully against Otabek’s before taking a customary sip.

They ate in relative silence, only speaking to politely inquire about each other’s day and if it went well. Yuri focused on his food, which was amazing, in an attempt to soothe his nerves. Otabek, by contrast, seemed completely relaxed, which was slightly annoying.

Dinner was over quickly enough, and Otabek apologized for the lack of dessert. Yuri finished his second glass of wine, waving a dismissive hand. He was plenty full, feeling looser from the alcohol, and ready to see what Otabek had planned for them. They cleared the table and rinsed the dishes before Otabek led him upstairs to what appeared to be a guest bedroom. It was done in a dark theme, all black and charcoal gray, including the paint on the walls. A glance around showed Yuri a contemporary style sofa, two end tables with lamps on them, a king size bed with minimal pillows, heavy drapes, and a matching area rug, beneath which he could see the original hardwood floor.

Otabek instructed Yuri to disrobe down to his underwear and moved to a stained wood wardrobe. Yuri couldn’t help but pay attention as Otabek opened the doors to display an array of bondage gear, floggers, crops, paddles, and other things he didn’t recognize. He nearly tripped as he struggled out of his pants, stumbling to regain his balance, heart rate already picking up.

Feeling a little giddy, Yuri sat down on the edge of the mattress and watched as Otabek selected some items and neatly arranged them on a table by the foot of the bed. He then moved to a dresser and lit several candles Yuri had completely failed to notice. The soft, flickering light cast extra shadows in the room, adding a surreal ambience to the dim surroundings.

“Put your hands together in front of you,” said Otabek after rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Yuri obeyed without a second thought and Otabek came to kneel in front of him with a pair of leather cuffs. He carefully buckled them onto Yuri’s wrists, running his thumb over one before glancing up. There was definitely a storm brewing beneath those inky eyes.

“I’d like to try some light spanking tonight.” Otabek absently caressed one of Yuri’s thighs. “I’ll use a large paddle first, then move onto a leather slapper if you tolerate the paddle well. Is that okay?”

Yuri nodded and Otabek stood up. He told Yuri to get on the bed and lie on his stomach in the center. He listened as Otabek retrieved something that sounded like metal sliding off the table. He climbed onto the bed and threaded the chain around an iron bar of the headboard, tugging Yuri’s arms to rest above his head, and clipping each end to the metal hoops on the cuffs. Yuri gave the restraints an experimental tug and there wasn’t a lot of slack, but enough.

Satisfied, Otabek brushed some errant hairs from Yuri’s face and withdrew to the table. “What do you want the safeword to be?”

“How about ‘mercy’?” said Yuri craning his neck to try to look at Otabek. He meant it as more of a joke, but it had a high likelihood of being completely appropriate.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Otabek returned to the bed and pulled off Yuri’s underwear. “Mercy it is then,” he said situating himself beside Yuri. “Do you require or prefer much stretching before penetration? If so I’d like to do the majority of it now.”

“Afraid you’re going to get too excited and rush in?” asked Yuri, still looking over his shoulder at Otabek and wearing a small, crooked smile.

“It’s entirely possible. Please answer the question.”

“Fine, fine. It’s nice but not really necessary. As long as you’re careful I won’t need much prep.” Yuri did not mention that having Otabek’s fingers jammed into his ass prior to the session would probably wind him up too much. He just wanted to get on with it.

It seemed to take an eternity before the first strike came down, catching Yuri by surprise despite the fact he knew it was coming. The second and third followed in rapid succession on alternating cheeks, and he let out a hiss at the mild stinging they left behind. Otabek paused but did not ask if he was alright. He lost count after the fifth hit, shifting on the bed and yanking at his restraints. He wouldn’t go as far as to say that it hurt, but it definitely stung. He honestly wondered if he would actually start to enjoy it.

“You’re doing so well, Yuri,” said Otabek, gently running his hand over the reddened skin of Yuri’s buttocks.

Yuri didn’t know if he was supposed to respond, but never got a chance as something sharper hit him, lighting the nerves in his left ass cheek on fire. Two more strikes found him crying out and squirming. Otabek did not let up, steadily hitting him on alternating cheeks with what he assumed to be the slapper, since it felt smaller.

Time lost meaning as Yuri felt endorphins start to flood his body. The sharp sting went from growing intolerance to fading irritation. His skin was growing slick with sweat and the unique scent of leather occasionally wafted past his nose. Each strike pushed him further and further down a metaphorical tunnel, blocking out anything but the sensation and sound of leather slapping against his skin. Tugging on the restraints again, he noticed his body had started to feel light, almost like he was floating. Belatedly, he also realized he was hard and instinctively rubbing his dick against the comforter.

“Such a good boy.”

_Slap_

“Do you want me to fuck you now, Yuri?”

_Slap_

“I don’t even have to use a condom. You get to feel every inch of me.”

_Slap_

Yuri whimpered, Otabek’s voice forcing his focus on him and away from the new sensations. “Please,” he practically sobbed, desperate for more stimulation. His body was tense, practically vibrating with anticipation.

The sound of a belt buckle and zipper opening was too loud, bouncing around in Yuri’s mind as he stole a glance at his trembling hands through a mess of pale hair. He was drawn up onto his knees and stretched open briefly. His body yielded to the fingers like he was made for them, despite the fact they felt wide and rough. He barely registered any discomfort as Otabek’s cock started pushing into him, still riding a high as it sunk in more. Regardless of the smooth entrance, Otabek felt much larger than he appeared.

He started moving immediately after seating himself fully in Yuri. His thick cock slid in and out of Yuri and he moaned quietly, keeping Yuri’s ass elevated with a sure hold on his hips. The fabric of his pants rubbed against Yuri’s tender skin, tossing another unfamiliar sensation onto the heap he was already trying to process. He went to touch himself, only remembering he was restrained when the chain scraped loudly against the bar it was wrapped around. He let out a frustrated groan and thudded his forehead against the bed.

The feeling of euphoria started to ebb slightly as Otabek fucked him steadily, and Yuri’s ass started to throb and his rim burn. Otabek must have sensed it because he suddenly pulled out, smacked Yuri’s ass hard a few times, and smoothly shoved back into him. It didn’t bring back the original sensation but it certainly took the edge off.

Otabek increased his pace after that, and started to babble about how great Yuri was handling everything, cutting off on grunts and moans. His hips stuttered a bit as he reached to curl his fingers around Yuri’s cock. He pumped Yuri briskly, eagerness betraying his controlled demeanor. They were both close, and Yuri could hear himself crying out shamelessly as the pleasure tightened around the exhilaration he was coasting on.

Yuri was so distracted by the distinct and abnormal sensations running rampant throughout his body that his orgasm took him by surprise. The first spasm startled him and he gasped before bucking his hips back against Otabek in an attempt to seek more friction. Whether Otabek stilled the hand on his dick out of consideration or the onset of his own orgasm, Yuri did not know or care. His mind went delightfully blank as his nerves seemed to all fire off at once, blowing every fuse in their path.

Only the last few unsteady thrusts and the throbbing of Otabek’s dick still embedded deep inside him let Yuri know he had come. He let out a groan before carefully pulling out. Yuri’s hips fell down to the mattress the instant Otabek let them go. He struggled to catch his breath and move his arms, rubbing his face against the comforter and shifting his body in the mess he had created. Suddenly, his wrists were released and he drew his arms in against his body protectively.

“Yuri…are you okay?” Gentle fingers brushed back the hair covering Yuri’s face.

He parted his lips to respond but only a sob escaped. Embarrassed, Yuri brought his hands up to cover his face and realized it was slick with tears. Otabek pried them from his face as Yuri tried to curl into the fetal position. When had he started crying?

Yuri made a weak attempt to withdraw before he was covered by a blanket and gathered into Otabek’s arms. He continued to sob as warmth seeped into his body and Otabek rearranged him so he was partially draped across his lap, head resting against his chest. He wasn’t sure how long he cried, but could not seem to stop. Otabek patiently soothed him, stroking his hair and whispering reassuring phrases, holding him fast in a comforting embrace.

Eventually Yuri calmed down, only wiping away an errant tear once in a while with a trembling hand and feeling utterly spent. Somehow, Otabek magically produced a bottle of water and urged him to drink it. He choked on the first sip. Otabek told him not worry about it and drink more as used the blanket to dab at the liquid that had spilled down his chin and onto his chest.

“I’m sorry,” said Yuri, attempting to finish the water and finding it difficult.

“Don’t apologize. This is a perfectly normal reaction to this kind of session.”

Yuri gave him an incredulous look then lowered his water bottle. He drew in a shuddering breath and sighed. His mind felt oddly detached and he could not process much beyond the need to be held, the throbbing in his ass, and general exhaustion.

Otabek took the bottle from him and placed it on a nightstand. “Please excuse me a moment. I won’t go far,” he said, slowly moving off the bed.

Shifting against the pillows and trying to draw the blanket tighter around himself, Yuri watched through hooded eyes as Otabek walked to the window. He drew open the curtains slightly and whistled. Beyond the window, wind picked up the steadily falling, plump snowflakes, blowing them around in a near whiteout. A beam of light fell across the room and Yuri fixated on the swirling snow that helped create it.

“Well, you’re not going anywhere tonight,” said Otabek, shutting the drapes absently so that a sliver of the window was still visible. He returned to the bed and sat on the side. “You can sleep here. Do you need anything? A shower? Food? Alcohol? I’d be happy to get you anything you need or want.”

“Hold me,” said Yuri, stating the only thing that mattered to him in that moment. “Stay with me….at least until I fall asleep.”

A strange expression crossed Otabek’s face at the request, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He stood up and started to disrobe, methodically removing each item of clothing only to toss it carelessly onto the floor. Such a weird guy. He then moved to blow out the candles and turn off the lamps, strutting around the room completely naked. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold, even in Yuri’s spent state.

The only light illuminating the room was what seeped through the crack in the drapes, casting a lovely glow onto Otabek’s bare form. He looked ethereal as he tugged the blanket off of Yuri and helped him under the covers. He quickly slid under them as well and once again pulled Yuri into his arms. Yuri sighed in relief when he felt his body instantly relax into the embrace and cautiously adjusted his sore backside against Otabek.

“Sweet dreams, Yuri,” whispered Otabek into his ear.

Moments after hearing the words softly spoken, Yuri fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sound of glass shattering startled him, followed by a string of curses that would make a confessional priest blush. Yuri pushed himself up from the couch and cautiously approached the kitchen. He ducked out of the way of a flying cup and flattened himself against the wall.

She blew into the living room like a tornado, eyes wild and muscles drawn tight with anger. Other than her agitated state, she looked better than normal, hair styled, makeup well applied, and clothing clean and trendy.

“Where the fuck is my goddamn money?!” she cried, tossing random couch cushions, then the coffee table. Magazines, pens, coasters, and other junk scattered as it flipped. “That asshole hid it from me again, didn’t he? Shit, shit, _shit_!”

Her speech degraded into growls and shouts as she continued to tear through the room in a rage, unsatisfied with everything she set hands on. Yuri never tolerated her fits well considering his grandpa was so even keeled with him. Showing Yuri the love and stability he lacked under his mother’s care was Nikolai’s raison d'etre. He had told Yuri that pointblank as an example of the frank honesty he expected them to share.

“Don’t let her drag you into her madness,” said grandpa one night while they had been speculating when or if she would return. “I’ve always been told that one day they’ll hit rock bottom and get better, but I don’t believe it, Yuri. As far as I’ve seen…there is no bottom. That hole will go as deep as they choose to dig it.”

Frustrated tears started to spill down his cheeks as he recalled that conversation with his grandpa. Yuri wished he was home to take care of his violent daughter. He also desperately wished he knew how to ignore her. She was often like a force of nature, effortlessly drawing the attention of everyone around her, despite her bad behavior.

A lamp smashed against a wall too close to his head and he cried out in surprise. He tried to stifle his outburst with his hands but it didn’t work, the sound impossibly loud in the suddenly silent room. She turned wide eyes towards him and gasped.

“Oh, baby! I didn’t see you there,” she said rushing over to him. “Mommy’s so sorry.”

He wanted to feel comfort as she wrapped her arms around him, but only felt his stomach sink. As if mimicking his stomach, his mom slid to the floor taking him with her. They were the same height but he was still more slender, and she squished his lean, shaking body to hers with more force than necessary.

“I’m so sorry, baby…did…did you see where grandpa hid the money?”

The hug grew even tighter. Yuri wheezed, struggling to breathe through his tears and the tenacious embrace.

“Mommy _needs_ that money, baby.”

The scene abruptly shifted and he was standing in the doorway of their main bathroom. His mom was slumped on the floor, back propped up against the wall, passed out. He wished he could say it was the first time he’d found her like that. He nudged her with his foot before crouching down next to her and slapping her face lightly.

“Mom…mom, wake up.”

She stirred slightly and groaned but did not open her eyes.

“If you die here I swear I’m going to drag your corpse out to the curb.”

He hated saying things like that to her, but he was angry and she probably wouldn’t remember it anyway. After asking her what she took and getting nothing but incoherent mumbling as a response, Yuri gave up and sat next to her on the tile floor. The least he could do was make sure she didn’t choke on her vomit or stop breathing.

As he stared at the chipped paint on the doors of the vanity, the florescent lights above started to flicker. They made a tinny electrical buzzing noise as they sputtered on and off, finally popping and plunging them into darkness.

Yuri awoke on a long exhale, blinking his eyes blearily against the morning sun seeping into the room. He hadn’t dreamt of his mom in a while and wondered why she was back to haunt him. He doubted the real woman would put that much effort into seeking him out. She had not even bothered to contact him in the last year despite knowing he was on his own. Definitely a mixed blessing since she would probably only ask him for money or steal it if she were around.

Regardless of the complicated emotions stirred up by the dream, he still felt well rested and refreshed. It did not surprise him that Otabek was gone, but the absence still stung a bit. He sat up gingerly on his sore butt and noticed his overnight bag had been thoughtfully placed beside the bed. After standing up and walking to the window, he felt cum starting to leak out of his ass. His admiration of the snow covered landscape was cut short as he scrambled to wipe off his legs before he soiled the floor. Wrinkling his nose at the shirt he used, he tried to fold it in a manner that the outside was clean so he could pack it away.

The sound of the door opening made him jump and Otabek peeked his head inside. “Oh, you’re awake! You can use the shower across the hall through my room to clean up. I’m cooking breakfast. Come downstairs when you’re ready, there’s no rush. Oh yeah, and make sure to use the lotion on the counter to moisturize your butt. It’ll help.”

Otabek was gone before Yuri could respond, so he ended up telling the door “thanks” instead. Huffing out a laugh, he picked up his bag and went to the bathroom. He tried not to be nosy when he walked through Otabek’s room, but did take note of several things he had missed the last time.

The bedroom was a fine amalgam of old and modern furniture. The platform bed frame looked new enough, probably made of black leather, and topped with monochrome gray bedding and pillows. The dressers looked antique, the love seat modern, and the nightstands somewhere in-between. Heavy black curtains hung dramatically from the ceiling, parted to the sides behind the headboard. A large, sectioned painting of a skeletal tree adorned one wall. There was a fireplace, stack of wood, and area rug that looked much like the ones he grew up with, intricate design beneath his feet. He did not linger long enough to take in all of the knickknacks scattered about.

During his shower, Yuri wondered if Otabek would ever let him sleep in his amazing, eclectic room. He inspected the lotion bottle before slathering it liberally on his buttocks, and it instantly soothed them. Having showered the previous night, he had skipped washing his hair, so he only had to take it down and brush it. When he was sure the lotion had absorbed into his skin, he got dressed and went downstairs.

They ate in the cozy breakfast nook the sat nestled in a bay window. Otabek had made eggs Benedict and brewed freshly ground Italian roast coffee. He even had a variety of the sickly sweet creamers that Yuri liked.

“How do you feel today?” asked Otabek midway through the meal.

Yuri looked away from the bright, snow-covered landscape outside. “Pretty good, actually. I don’t think I’ve slept that well in months.”

Otabek smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. Part of me feared it may scare you away.”

“No way, dude, you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” said Yuri with a confident smirk.

“Is that so?” Otabek chuckled then went back to eating.

Normally, Yuri would’ve spat back at least a couple playful retorts but felt far too relaxed to put forth the effort. The interesting sensation of calm coupled with memories of his dream kept him quiet the rest of the meal and Otabek obliged the companionable silence.

“So…” Otabek trailed off as he gathered up the dishes. “Believe it or not, I was unable to find someone to plow the driveway until later.”

Yuri glanced out the window. The snow wasn’t too deep but not something his old car could get through. “Are you trying to tell me that I’m stuck here?” he asked, then took a sip of coffee to conceal his smile.

“I’m afraid so. Good thing you have the day off,” said Otabek before rinsing the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher.

“Yeah, that is a good thing.” Yuri stood up with his coffee in hand and walked over to Otabek. “However shall we pass the time?”

“I have a couple ideas, and you will be surprised to hear they don’t all involve what we did last night.”

“Which means some of them do,” said Yuri. After setting his coffee cup in the sink he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“So what do you have in mind first, Daddy O?”

“A proper tour of the house and then a stop at my office since I need to check my email. After that it’s a surprise.”

Yuri humored Otabek as he led him methodically from room to room, once in a while pointing out a family heirloom, before they settled into his office. He immediately recognized the desk and wall behind it from a few of their Skype sessions. It was cozy, walls painted a neutral gray-blue, dark wood shelves crammed with books, a love seat, coffee table, and sleek entertainment center sporting a large flat screen TV.

“You can read or watch TV while I take care of this,” said Otabek sitting at the desk and opening his laptop. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

He browsed the extensive collection of books before deciding he was not in any mood to read. Instead Yuri sprawled out on the loveseat and surfed channels after checking the weather. The snow was expected to return later in the day but not in any way that would impede the city from functioning. He got a quarter through a B flick so bad it was almost good when Otabek ceased to type and announced he was done. When he joined Yuri on the couch, he handed over a present wrapped in bright red, reflective paper.

Yuri quickly tore it open after adjusting himself to give Otabek room to sit more comfortably. A gasp escaped him as he removed the article of clothing from the gift box and shook it loose. It was a fucking cheetah print coat with a fluffy black collar. With a delighted squeal, Yuri bolted to his feet and put it on, noting it fell to his mid-thigh. The coat was soft and warm and gaudy and absolutely perfect.

“Do you like it?” asked Otabek observing him with a faint smile.

“I fucking love it! Thank you!” exclaimed Yuri twirling around for effect.

Otabek stood up and ran his hands over the fuzzy collar before slipping them inside the coat to caress Yuri’s chest. “Would you like to see the next surprise?”

Yuri nodded and groaned in protest when Otabek withdrew his hands. He told Yuri to follow him back through the kitchen and out to the solarium, which was chillier than the rest of the house. Yuri puzzled as Otabek walked deeper into the long and narrow room, tugging off his sweater as he went. Potted plants obstructed his view until he got close enough to peer into an opening. Beyond steps was a hot tub with a slightly elevated dark stone rim.

“Get undressed,” said Otabek pressing some buttons and activating the jets. “Naked hot tubbing is the best.”

After staring in awe for a moment, Yuri started to pull off his clothes, piling them on a nearby chair. Otabek magically produced an elastic band so he could put his hair up, and Yuri quickly stepped into the tub since the air was fairly cold. The temperature was perfect and the jets felt amazing against his bare skin, further enhancing his sense of calm. Through the rising steam, he watched as Otabek loaded up a tray with orange juice, champagne, and two glasses from a small bar. He actually had a damn bar next to his hot tub, because why the hell not?

After setting the tray on the ledge, Otabek removed the rest of his clothes and stepped in, sitting beside Yuri with a sigh. He felt around past the ledge and turned up a remote that clicked on a TV mounted to the wall. Yuri figured it was one of those expensive smart TVs since Otabek was able to access media directly from it. A movie started in the background and Otabek twisted around to pop open the champagne bottle and start mixing their drinks.

“Mimosa’s, huh?” he said as Otabek handed him a glass. “Isn’t it a bit too early to be drinking?”

“Not necessarily,” said Otabek taking a long sip and nodding in approval. “Please, allow me to indulge you today.”

Yuri laughed but put up no argument. He had never been spoiled in such a manner but would certainly try his best to accept it with grace. “What movie are we watching?” he asked.

“Only Lovers Left Alive,” answered Otabek watching the screen fondly. “It’s a favorite.”

“What’s it about?”

“Old vampires in love.” Otabek gave him a soft sideways glance. “It’s very romantic.”

Yuri fought the urge to roll his eyes and watched the movie. It was pretty good for an indie flick. They were rarely to his taste, but that one held his interest well, plus he liked the main characters Adam and Eve. Somewhere in the middle of the film, he migrated towards Otabek, tipsy and pleasantly warm. Yuri sidled up beside him and started rubbing his arm.

“What do you think it’s like to be in love for so long?” he blurted out more loudly than necessary. Otabek had turned the jets off to hear the movie better at least twenty minutes prior. “You know…for like hundreds of years. Is that even fucking possible?”

“I’m sure it’s very possible, but not something I can fathom,” said Otabek.

“You just totally dodged the original question,” said Yuri as he rose from the water to straddle Otabek, gripping the ledge behind him. “Maybe I should ask you something simpler like have you ever been in love?”

Otabek squirmed, grasping Yuri’s hips and grinding up against him instinctively. “I have…but this type of conversation won’t help the mood you’re trying to create.”

“Fair enough,” said Yuri with a shrug. He leaned down to give Otabek another one of his famous slow build kisses, happily noting he was already hard as they slid against each other.

“How is this doing?” asked Otabek running his hands gently over Yuri’s ass.

“It’s fine.” Yuri bit at Otabek’s lower lip and plunged a hand down to grab their erections, giving them a few languid pumps. “How does casual sex work between us…with our arrangement?”

Clearly distracted by Yuri stroking them underwater, Otabek licked his lips and gave him a puzzled expression. “I…uh…I suppose like it did the first night…”

“So basically you tell me what to do and I perform within those orders?”

“Yes, exactly.” Otabek’s fingers dug into his ass and Yuri winced slightly. It didn’t really hurt but it was tender.

“Then tell me what to do, Daddy O.” Yuri tightened his grip on their cocks for emphasis.

Otabek hummed and thought for a moment before speaking. “Stand up and cool off for a moment, I’ll be right back.”

Yuri stood up and watched curiously as Otabek climbed out of the water and went to the bar. He produced a black box and returned, sitting on the ledge and placing it beside him. He nodded towards it and Yuri took the hint to open it. Inside were a few toys with a generous sized bottle of lube.

“You and your mystery boxes of sexual delights,” laughed Yuri taking one out and waving it at Otabek. “This time it’s prostate massagers.”

“Lean over the ledge,” said Otabek. “If you need to you can support yourself on your arms or elbows. Also just to clarify, our safeword of mercy works for anything we do. Say it and I’ll stop whatever I’m doing.” He grabbed a nearby towel and thoughtfully laid it over the stone.

After nodding, Yuri decided to do his lightheadedness a favor and bent over, leaning onto his elbows, making sure to present his ass nicely. Otabek ran a hand down his back before pushing a slick finger into him without further preamble. He worked Yuri open carefully, and so slowly he let out a whine of frustration.

“Such an impatient boy,” said Otabek lowly. “You don’t want to disobey your daddy, right?”

Yuri shook his head and sighed. He let out a surprised cry when Otabek suddenly yanked his fingers free. A cool toy, which one he did not know, nudged gently at his hole. It twisted and pushed in slightly before pulling out and then pushing in further. The teasing continued until it was inside of him as far as it would go, which didn’t feel terribly deep considering what he had taken the previous night. Another cry passed his lips as Otabek quickly found his prostate with the damn thing and started rubbing against it.

“Don’t touch yourself,” whispered Otabek near his ear. “If you do I’ll be forced to restrain you.”

Hearing the command and threat of punishment sent a shiver down Yuri’s spine. He never figured he would be the type to enjoy such things, but there he was getting hopelessly turned on. Otabek rubbed over the sensitive gland again and again, slowly, steadily, sometimes pausing all together or hitting above or below it. As the torture dragged on, Yuri made more noise, moans and sighs filling the room. It had been a while since someone massaged his prostate so well. The familiar sensation of pleasure building deep in his pelvis elicited a pleased hum.

“Can you come just from this, kitten?”

“Mmm…yeah,” said Yuri hanging his head down. He could see that his dick was already leaking into the water. So much for keeping it clean, if that was ever even on the agenda.

“Good to know.” Otabek pulled the toy out casually.

Yuri could only cuss as he felt the loss of stimulation wash over his body in wave of desperation. It was cliché as hell, but he felt empty. Desire raged in his core, unfurling tendrils into every nerve in its path. His skin felt electrified with anticipation.

When Otabek finally shoved his cock into him, Yuri nearly buckled under the feeling of sudden heat and satisfaction. As Otabek started to fuck him hard and fast, he left Yuri’s dick neglected. That did not stop Yuri from bucking upright after a few minutes and coming all over the towel untouched. Still Otabek did not touch his cock, merely adjusting his angle and continuing to pound into him as Yuri rode out his orgasm.

It had been one of those great, bone-melting orgasms that came from decent prostate attention, and Yuri slumped back over to rest on the ledge he had soiled so his legs wouldn’t give out. Otabek shifted his hips with a grunt, once again holding onto Yuri to keep him steady. His pace grew faster yet still controlled, and a few thrusts later he was spilling into Yuri, sending warmth crawling through his insides. He felt Otabek lean against his back and breathe harshly against his damp skin.

“You came…even though you weren’t touched,” said Otabek, tone somewhere between pleased and surprised.

“Sure did,” said Yuri. He did not mention that it was a specialty of his when with a good partner. He was too busy basking in the afterglow.

Otabek muttered a “wow” as he pulled out, smoothly slipping something into Yuri’s entrance before he had the chance to stand up. “A plug,” he explained. “It’ll keep my cum in you and out of my hot tub. Probably off of my floor too when we go inside.”

“Hate to break it to you, but cum already got in the hot tub. Can we go inside?” asked Yuri. “I wanna lie down. I don’t care where.”

“Absolutely, I’ll go get you a robe.” Otabek stepped out of the water and grabbed two robes off of pegs on the wall. He tugged his on quickly then offered one to Yuri after he climbed out of the tub as well.

Yuri was led into the living room after wrapping the terrycloth robe around himself. Otabek fluffed the pillows on the couch, directed Yuri to lie down, covered him with a blanket, turned on the TV over the fireplace, and handed Yuri the remote.

“Relax. I’m going to make us a light lunch.”

Otabek cooked while Yuri surfed channels on TV. Nothing good was on but he enjoyed it anyway. He was comfortable, warm, and Otabek had even brought him some water. The butt plug created interesting sensations as he shifted and moved, but it didn’t bother him. He drifted off into a light slumber as he waited.

When he woke to the sounds of clinking near his head, Yuri was greeted by a tray of food. It had two small bowls of cheddar broccoli soup and what he was told were pear, bacon, and brie grilled cheese sandwiches. Everything Otabek made was ridiculously delicious and he ate all of it in record time. Otabek had sat down on the floor near Yuri and remained there as they watched some awful but amusing 70’s flick. Yuri had taken his hair down and Otabek idly played with some strands that had escaped over the side of the couch. He chuckled at Yuri’s ongoing commentary about the excess of flared pants and hideously patterned shirts.

“I’ve always liked the 70’s aesthetic,” said Otabek. “It’s got a kind of glamorous yet earthy feel to it.”

“I bet you’d look pretty fucking hot in some tight bellbottoms,” said Yuri with a mischievous grin. “Show off that fantastic ass of yours.”

“I think you’d look better in them, with those long legs.” Otabek stood up and held out a hand. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

After grabbing their clothes from the solarium, they headed to the shower. Of course, Otabek took the opportunity to tease Yuri more, inevitably turning him on as he paid special attention to cleaning his ass. He stroked Yuri gently, still seemingly interested in the play of his foreskin. Eventually, he pushed up against Yuri and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, jerking them both off to completion as they watched. Simple but hot.

They dried off and redressed and only then did Yuri think about checking his phone, long abandoned in his jacket downstairs. Otabek convinced him to stay long enough to dry his hair slightly and then Yuri excused himself as Otabek started to shave. He heard the phone’s notification ping as he approached the jacket and fished it out of the interior pocket.

He had two missed calls, a voicemail, and one text. The text was from Mila, nothing urgent. The calls were from a number he didn’t recognize, which wasn’t too alarming considering he did get the occasional telemarketer. He brought up the voicemail, punched in his code, and listened as the message played.

“This is Marie at South Regional Hospital calling for Yuri Plisetsky. It’s in regards to your relative Nikolai Plisetsky. Please give me a call back at your next earliest convenience at this number.”

The first thing Yuri felt was his stomach drop, the next was a sensation like ice water filling his veins. His hands shook as he hastily punched the call back button from the history. It rang too many times before a woman with a tired voice answered. He stuttered out who he was, who he was calling for, and demanded to know what happened. The nurse, or whoever she was, paused to look his grandpa up in the computer.

“Mr. Plisetsky, your grandfather has been in an accident.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no _a cliffhanger_! :0c But yes, sorry for the wait omg...life has not been kind to me these last two months but I'm gonna keep truckin'. There's a lot going on in this chapter but I like the dominant theme of Beka feeding Yuri xD I may or may not have imposed one of my favorite movies on Otabek. I hope he has that hot tub cleaned...
> 
> SO...yes, Yuri's past was touched on through my overuse of crappy dream sequences, the kink train has started fully rolling down the tracks, and more excitement is planned for the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there, ily guys
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/)! (as "ghostmoonchild" which is confusing since it's different than my username here;;:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "5000 years later, it updated..." 
> 
> Thank NaNoWriMo for motivating me to finish this chapter lol Also I think the tone is a bit different than normal. *shrugs*

 

               

“What?! What do you mean there’s been an accident? Is he okay?!” Yuri yelled into the phone. He sank down onto the couch heavily as a wave of dizziness hit him.

“His condition is stable, but I’m afraid I can’t release any of the details over the phone.”

If Yuri could’ve crawled through the phone and strangled the woman talking to him, he would have. “I’m over a thousand miles away right now! You won’t even tell me what happened?! How am I supposed to get down there?! Does he have his cell phone with him?”

“I don’t know, sir. You can try calling it. If you’re unable to make it to the hospital, we can call you if his condition worsens.”

Yuri hung up before he said anything too rude. His brain was buzzing and he looked up just in time to see Otabek walking towards him with a concerned expression.

“I heard you yelling. Is everything alright?” Otabek sat next to him and frowned. “You look scared.”

“Grandpa’s…been in an accident…and I…” he tried to explain but ended up bursting into tears.

Despite startling, Otabek gathered Yuri into his arms and tried to comfort him. He didn’t say anything but held him tightly, using one hand to stroke Yuri’s hair.

“They wouldn’t tell me anything!” sobbed Yuri. “What if he’s really hurt and alone? I…I can’t afford to fly down there last minute…”

“Do you have any other family that needs to be notified?”

Yuri shook his head. “Maybe Viktor…but he runs the business so he may not be able to take the time off. Hell, I can’t even afford to take the time off.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Otabek pushed Yuri back so he could look him in the eyes. He kept his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “Where does your grandfather live? Where is the hospital?”

“Florida…Hollywood. I don’t know where the hospital is…but I think it’s in the same city.”

“Find out. We’re going as soon as possible,” declared Otabek.

“What…really?” Yuri felt tears starting to slip down his cheeks again. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course. This is a serious situation and I have the means to help. Luckily I also happen to have some down time, but I still would’ve flown you down without me. Call the hospital back and get the address. I’m going to start looking for flights out probably tonight. Hopefully the snow won’t be an issue.”

Yuri wanted to tackle and kiss Otabek to the floor but he rushed off to his office before Yuri could even say thank you. He did not succumb to the nagging thoughts of how screwed he’d be without a damn sugar daddy to foot the outrageous cost of a last minute flight. Thanks to Otabek, he could also afford to miss a few days at work and still make rent now that he stopped to ponder it rationally. He got the hospital’s address quickly and then ventured to Otabek’s office to see how his search was going.

Seeing Otabek sitting at his desk and staring intently at his laptop screen helped lessen the tight knot of fear that had settled deep in Yuri’s gut. Panic prickled under his skin, patiently waiting to throw him into a full-blown attack if he relented control for even a second. Otabek was a much needed anchor, even if he hated how weak it made him feel. Yuri walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

“Our flight leaves in three hours,” declared Otabek. “We’ll be arriving at the Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport. We should be there by the evening.”

Yuri merely nodded, too overwhelmed to form a proper response. He wanted to tell Otabek how grateful he was for his prompt action, but only managed to stare blankly ahead.

Otabek turned in his seat and placed a reassuring hand on Yuri’s back, rubbing gentle circles. “Hey…we’re going to find out what happened, okay? Relatively soon. If you don’t mind, leave your car here, it’ll be safe. I’ll get us a ride to your place to pick up anything you need, and then we’ll go to the airport.”

What happened next was a horrible combination of action and waiting. Otabek packed with lightning speed and their Uber ride showed up minutes later. After arriving at Yuri’s apartment, they were greeted by Snowball, whom Otabek took an immediate shining to. He sat on the couch and petted her as Yuri retreated to his room to stuff more clothes into his bag. Florida was probably warm this time of year despite it being the dead of winter, so he had the luxury of packing lightly. When he returned to the living room, Otabek was still lovingly petting Snowball who was avidly soaking up the attention.

“Who’s going to take care of your cat while you’re away?” he asked, glancing up at Yuri with concern.

“This is Snowball, and I’m sure Viktor or Yuuri wouldn’t mind feeding her for me,” said Yuri plopping down heavily beside Snowball and scratching behind her ears. “I should probably call Viktor and tell him what’s going on. He has a key to this place already so we won’t have to make an extra trip.”

Before their next ride showed up, Yuri called Viktor, sighing in relief when he actually picked up quickly for a change. He informed him of what was going on and that he was likely going to miss at least one shift that week. Otabek urged him to request the entire week off, just in case, which set the knot in Yuri’s gut to unraveling slightly. A cold shiver worked its way down his spine at the implication that the situation may indeed be very serious.

Viktor’s voice took on a nervous tone and he ordered Yuri to take as much time as he needed, and to call him with news about Nikolai’s condition as soon as possible. Their ride arrived just as Yuri ended the call and everything after passed in a whirlwind of action. The flight wasn’t very long, but Otabek kept a vigilant eye on Yuri, anticipating his needs with eerie accuracy. Thanks to him, Yuri had remembered his phone charger, ate, and stayed hydrated on the trip south. In an ultimate act of kindness, he never once complained when Yuri insisted on holding his hand through most of it.

It was dark when they arrived in Fort Lauderdale, and Yuri watched the lights of the city come into view as the plane started its descent. It couldn’t land fast enough, he couldn’t get into the terminal fast enough, and he couldn’t walk to the exit fast enough. They only had carry-on luggage, so getting outside didn’t even take long, despite Yuri’s persistent anxiety insisting otherwise. The air was surprisingly warm and laden with humidity. He breathed it in, noticing it had a much cleaner scent than what he was used to living in a large, sprawling metropolis.  Every step forward honed his focus sharper, and he nearly shouted the name of the hospital to the taxi driver.

Dark monoliths of palm trees, varieties of exotic plants, and neon signs rushed by the windows as the taxi sped through the city. Yuri thought it would’ve seemed much more exciting and beautiful under different circumstances. The taxi finally drove up to a large blue and white building with many dark glass windows. When the car came to a stop, Otabek paid the driver while Yuri vaulted out the door to get their luggage out of the trunk.

Nikolai Plisetsky was in a room on the third floor and the closer they got to it, the more Yuri’s heart felt like it was going to hammer right out of his chest. Otabek stopped Yuri before he could barrel into the room and took his bag from him, gently prying his fingers open one by one.

“I’ll wait out here,” he said softly, then nodded toward the room. “Go.”

When Yuri stepped through the doorway, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The sight of his grandpa apparently sleeping peacefully on a bed registered slowly. He let out a shaky sigh as he approached the bed, gripping the white plastic side rail with a shaking hand. Tears started running down his face as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Nikolai’s chest, proof that he was indeed alive and well. A louder sob suddenly escaped him and he clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle any further outbursts.

He did not notice through his blurry tears when Nikolai’s eyes fluttered open at the quiet sounds of crying.

“Yurotchka? Is…that you?”

“Grandpa!” exclaimed Yuri lurching forward to hug Nikolai. “You’re okay! I’m so glad you’re okay…”

“Ooooh, ease up a little, please,” wheezed Nikolai hugging his grandson back. “I fractured some ribs and they hurt even with painkillers.”

“I’m sorry!” said Yuri withdrawing with a wide grin. “Grandpa….what happened? Did you hurt anything else?”

“My dear Yuri,” said Nikolai as he wiped tears from Yuri’s face. Fresh ones quickly replaced them but Yuri continued smiling. “It was just a car accident. They happen all the time. Wrecked my car but I’m okay. Got a couple fractured ribs and a mild concussion, nothing serious.”

“Thank god,” said Yuri leaning down for another hug.

“How did you get down here so fast?” asked Nikolai petting Yuri’s hair absently. He fumbled for the remote and turned on a low light. “Did Vitya fly you down?”

“Oh…um, no.” Yuri stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “A friend helped me out. He paid for everything, and…uh, came here with me.”

“How nice! I’m so glad to hear you’re making friends.” Nikolai looked around momentarily confused. “Well, where is he? I want to meet this kind young man.”

“Hold on, I’ll go get him.” Yuri rushed out into the hallway and dragged a startled Otabek into the room after him. He protested mildly as he struggled to keep hold of their luggage. “Here he is!” he proclaimed.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” said Otabek abruptly dropping the bag and small rolling suitcase to shake Nikolai’s hand. “I’m Otabek Altin and I’m relieved to see you’re alright.”

“Thank you, son! I’m Nikolai Plisetsky, the man responsible for all of Yuri’s good looks.”

Otabek let out a bark of laughter and it settled into Yuri’s core with surprising warmth. It almost felt like they had a real relationship in that moment, one based on simple interests instead of complex arrangements. He also realized in a delayed manner than Otabek had casually given out his surname.

They stayed for about another half hour before Nikolai stated he needed to rest and would love to see them in the morning. After stepping into the hallway, Yuri felt all of the nervous energy leave his body in a rush and he leaned against the wall with a sigh.

“Are you okay?” asked Otabek for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Yeah…just really, really tired.” Yuri raked a hand through his hair. “Um, where are we going to stay? I could ask grandpa for the key to his house.”

“That’s not necessary,” said Otabek walking down the hall, still carrying the luggage. “I have a condo in South Beach.”

“What?” Yuri pushed off the wall and scrambled to catch up to Otabek, who was already approaching the elevator at the end of the hall. “Really?!”

Their impromptu trip was turning out to be more interesting than he could’ve anticipated.

The drive to South Beach seemed to take a long time, though it really wasn’t far away. Yuri attributed it to his adrenaline crash and nearly nodded off several times during the trip. When they arrived, Otabek helped him out of the car and continued to carry their luggage.

 It was a tall white building and it didn’t look like anything special from the outside. When they finally stepped into the condo, Otabek flipped on the lights and Yuri let out an impressed whistle. There was a modern looking kitchen to his left and equally as modern living room beyond a dining area. It looked like the kind of place you saw in magazines or shows but never in person. Still, what truly caught his attention was the floor to ceiling windows displaying a stunning view of the water. It appeared black in the darkness, vaguely illuminated by the lights from the surrounding buildings.

“Is that the ocean?” asked Yuri walking up to the windows. He could see condominium lit up in the distance.

“It’s the Biscayne Bay…so yes and no,” said Otabek. “Come on, I’ll give you a brief tour and fix us something to eat.”

“How do you have food here?” Yuri followed Otabek into the next room, which was another living room but smaller. It had a bar, sliding glass doors out to a balcony, and staircase.

“I called ahead to a service I use to stock up before vacations.” Otabek started walking up the stairs, flipping on lights as he went.

“Huh,” said Yuri as they entered one of two bedrooms from the hallway. He also noted a bathroom on the way but did not get a chance to investigate.

The bedroom wasn’t very large but had a decently high ceiling and metal framed canopy bed with white diaphanous curtains hanging from it. Otabek set the luggage down and drew open the curtains on the wall to reveal yet another balcony beyond sliding glass doors.

“I’ll be back soon. Make yourself comfortable. The remote is by the TV if you want to watch something downstairs.” Otabek touched Yuri’s shoulder briefly and left the room.

Interested in the view, Yuri immediately slid open a glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. The air was cool and predictably humid, smelling faintly fishy. The bay was large and beyond its mouth he knew it opened up into the Atlantic Ocean. If they had time, he really wanted to see it. Surely it wouldn’t feel very cold to him.

There was a simple set of patio furniture on the balcony and he sat down on one of the chairs to enjoy the mild weather while he checked his phone. It was then he remembered to call Viktor and let him know Nikolai was fine. Viktor sounded like he deflated upon hearing the news and Yuuri shouted “thank god” in the background after being updated. The conversation didn’t last long and Viktor told him to say hello to his new friend and text him when he got back home.

Otabek returned carrying a tray he set on the table. It had some sort of sandwiches, a variety of vegetables with dip, sliced fruit, and two bottled of Voss water. Nothing fancy but it hit the spot. Yuri barely noticed he was hungry until he started eating and soon finished more than his fair share.

“That was good, thanks.” Yuri stretched and looked out into the darkness once again. “I think I’m starting to understand why grandpa wanted to move down here. It’s really pretty.”

“It certainly was a motivating factor when I was looking for a vacation home,” said Otabek with a faint smile. “It was either here or the keys.”

“The keys?” Yuri tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Those strange little islands off the southern tip of Florida, right?”

“Yes, that would be them. They’re quite beautiful.”

“You should take me there someday,” said Yuri, smirking.

“I should,” agreed Otabek.

They sat in silence for a few minutes simply admiring the view and resting after a hectic day.

“Hey, Beka?” Otabek hummed in response and Yuri peered at him sideways through the curtain of hair obscuring his face. “Can we have sex? I’m still really worked up and I think it would help me calm down.”

“Sure,” answered Otabek with a nonchalant shrug. “Did you have anything special in mind? I have some gear here.”

Yuri’s heart started to beat a little faster at the thought of trying something new. He also thought about how cathartic the spanking session had been, though he wasn’t sure if he could take another adrenaline high and crash that day.

“I’ve got an idea,” said Otabek, suddenly perking up. “How about this time…you tie me up do the spanking?”

The suggestion hung in the air between them, heavy with potential, and Yuri noticed that he was already starting to get hard just from being asked. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

“That sounds great. Let’s get started.”

Otabek gave him an interesting smile and stood up, disappearing into the room and motioning for Yuri to follow. He went into the closet and emerged with a large box which he set on the bed, dialed numbers on the combination lock, and opened it. He pulled out a set of cuffs, a chain, blindfold, and two different types of paddles.

“Too bad I don’t have my spreader bars here,” he said with a sigh. “Those are fun.”

Yuri gave Otabek a confused look and he chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. He tugged off his sweater and began to pluck the buttons of his shirt open, but Yuri stopped him. Without saying a word, he picked up the cuffs and carefully placed them on Otabek’s wrists one at a time, then hooked them together. After taking his sweater off, Yuri gently shoved Otabek onto the bed and crawled over him.

“What do you want the safeword to be?” asked Yuri before leaning down to kiss Otabek’s neck.

“How about ‘mercy’ for the sake of consistency?” Otabek hummed in approval as Yuri took hold of him and shifted him up further on the bed.

“Sounds good to me,” said Yuri as he awkwardly wiggled out of his pants and tugged his socks off. He noticed the blindfold and picked it up before moving to straddle Otabek’s waist.

Yuri looked into Otabek’s eyes and momentarily got lost in them yet again. In the low lighting of the single lamp, they appeared nearly black, fathomless, reflecting something intense and still beyond his comprehension. He tracked them as they moved, glancing out the open glass door then taking a quick tour of Yuri’s scarcely clothed body hovering right over his crotch. His gaze soon returned to meet Yuri’s eyes and he shifted, licked his lips, and nodded.

Smiling softly, Yuri tied the silk blindfold over Otabek’s eyes. He slowly removed Otabek’s pants and boxer briefs, taking extra time to idly massage his muscular thighs and calves. He was already mostly hard and tugging at his restraints, arms resting against his chest. Yuri grasped the connecting clasp of the cuffs and lifted Otabek’s hands above his head before methodically opening every button of his shirt. Shoving the fabric aside, Yuri ran a hand over Otabek’s toned chest, rising and falling with each deep but steady breath he drew.

“Before…we get too drawn up in this, I’d like to give you a spanking crash course,” said Otabek arching his back and letting out a little moan.

“Okay, go ahead.” Yuri released Otabek’s wrists and sat back on his heels.

“Pick up a paddle.” Otabek waited for a moment, then continuing. “For starters, give the pillows a few practice swats to get a feel for it. Also very, very important to remember, there is a zone you want to hit in, which is the meatiest part of the buttocks.”

Otabek let out an undignified squawk of surprise as Yuri abruptly tossed him over onto his stomach. “Tell me which parts when I touch them,” he said giving one of Otabek’s butt cheeks a squeeze.

“This will work better if you elevate my buttocks,” said Otabek. “Put either your knees or pillows under me.”

“Roger that.” Wanting more working distance, Yuri decided pillows were a better option, plus they were definitely more comfortable than his bony knees. He carefully placed a couple under Otabek’s crotch and returned to groping it experimentally.

“Yes…there is good, there too. That’s a little too far down but not bad…that’s fine too.” Otabek rambled as Yuri continued to explore his posterior. Pretty soon all of the safe and unsafe areas were well established.

“I usually start out with larger paddles because the thinner the whipping implement, the more it hurts. Well, as a general rule at least…it’s a bit more complicated than that. We’ll explore that more later,” explained Otabek as Yuri practiced hitting a nearby pillow.

“Got it,” said Yuri setting the paddle aside for the moment. He spent a few minutes running his hands all over Otabek’s body, rucking up the shirt he had left on him and trying to map out every expanse, dip, curve, and blemish in his mind.

When he was satisfied with his exploration, he picked up the paddle once again and rubbed it on Otabek’s ass teasingly. He gave it one light swat to gauge reaction and then another slightly harder one. He paused after one more strike on the other cheek.

“How’s that?”

“Good,” said Otabek peering over his shoulder, even though he was blindfolded. “You’re doing great. Hit harder.”

Yuri obliged hitting slightly harder the next two times in a row. He paused again to watch for signs of discomfort and when he saw none, went back to methodically swatting while alternating cheeks, because he knew from his last experience that it made it less overwhelming. 

He lost count after about six hits because Otabek started to make noise and shift against the pillows. The sounds were muted and strained but he was clearly enjoying it, and Yuri couldn’t stop the thought from crossing his mind that Otabek had probably already done this with other people. It made his next couple strikes harder and less focused, but Otabek didn’t complain.

The session wore on and Yuri set aside one paddle to pick up the other laid out, hitting softly with it at first to get a feel for it. He doled out two sharp strikes, rubbing the flaming red cheeks in between. Otabek groaned and grinded against the pillows.

“Hey.”

_Slap_

“Where’s the lube?”

_Slap_

“The b-box,” stuttered Otabek, breathing harshly.

Yuri gave one more heartfelt strike before moving the slight distance towards the box and digging around for the lube. He really should’ve asked about it beforehand. Oh well. He returned to Otabek, situating himself between his spread thighs and admiring his handiwork in the version of inflamed skin. He spread Otabek’s ass cheeks which earned him a sharp gasp.

“Sorry,” mumbled Yuri, leaning down to give one of the sore cheeks a kiss.

He worked Otabek open slowly since he recalled he preferred preparation and why not be thorough? No need to rush, even if his hands were shaking with anticipation. Yuri had long, thin fingers and had been told on more than one occasion he was good at fingering. If the sighs and moans slipping out of his mouth were any indication, Otabek agreed. In an act of curiosity, Yuri added a fourth finger to Otabek’s hole and delighted in the shiver he saw work its way down his body.

“Please,” breathed Otabek and that was all it took.

Yuri withdrew his fingers and yanked down his boxers suddenly aware of how painfully hard he was as his dick sprang free. He hastily lubed it up and positioned himself before taking a few deep breaths. The tip slipped in easily, so he sunk in a bit further, pulled out incrementally, then sank down all the way in one fluid motion. It elicited moans from both of them and felt so good Yuri had to pause for a minute to collect himself. Spilling his load that soon would’ve been embarrassing and regrettable.

The next couple thrusts were shallow and Yuri moved one of his hands from Otabek’s hip to the dip in his back, quite possibly one of his favorite parts of Otabek’s body. After that he found his groove with long, even thrusts, pulling out quite a bit before sliding back in, balls deep. A nice, deep, thorough fuck. It did not take long for Otabek’s subdued sounds to start growing louder, and Yuri had never heard him make so much noise during sex. He figured it had something to do with the restraints and spanking, but also wondered if Otabek preferred to bottom. With luck, Yuri would be around long enough to find out.

Yuri had never had a particular preference for how quiet or loud his partners were, but the sounds coming out of Otabek were positively obscene to his ears, to the point he idly wondered if the neighbors could hear them. When he felt Otabek start to tighten around him, Yuri looked to his back and noticed the muscles were tensing. Neither of them was going to last much longer so Yuri leaned over, braced himself on his arms, and started pounding into Otabek at a brisk pace.

After an initial outcry, Otabek grew silent for a moment and Yuri worried he was being too rough. He shifted but didn’t slow down, observing closely for signs of distress.

“Right there! Right theeeeraaaaaahhh,” Otabek cried out, making Yuri falter in his pace. “No! Keep going! Haaaarder… _mmmm_.”     

Suddenly Yuri felt like he was in some kind of amateur porn and almost chuckled at the thought. It fled immediately when Otabek clenched tightly around him and let out a succession of cries, trembling under Yuri as he struggled to keep up the pace. Realizing Otabek had just come without even touching himself sent Yuri tumbling over the edge. He thrust two more times before curling over Otabek’s back and emptying deep inside of him.

The orgasm faded rapidly, and Yuri felt like the last remnants of his energy left with his cum. It was fine. Otabek deserved it for all he had done that day. He watched his cock as it slid slowly out of Otabek, inch by inch, still mostly hard. It was a wonderful sight to behold, and if he wasn’t so exhausted it would’ve made him want to go again.

The first thing Yuri did after flopping down beside Otabek was tug his blindfold off. He was still panting, though not badly, and he turned his head towards Yuri, silently searching his face. Yuri smiled, smoothed the hair out of his face, and leaned forward to kiss Otabek. He returned the kiss languidly and Yuri shifted Otabek off of the pillows and onto his side so he was more comfortable. The metal latches on the cuffs made a noise and Yuri momentarily ignored them, working Otabek’s mouth open to dip his tongue inside.

Eventually, Otabek brought his connected hands up to Yuri’s face to stroke its side gently. “Thank you,” he said, nearly a whisper.

“I should be the only one saying that,” said Yuri as he unhooked Otabek’s wrists and removed each cuff.

Otabek tossed the soiled pillows aside and slid off the bed. He shuffled out of the room without a word and Yuri knew he was going to clean himself up. Yuri sprawled out on the bed and stared at the ceiling, catching sight of the bed curtains swaying slightly in his peripheral vision. He could hear the sound of the water sloshing around and the traffic of the nightlife. It was pleasant and warm and everything he needed at that moment to relax after a hellish day. Honestly, it felt more like a dream than reality. He nearly drifted off to sleep and was startled awake by the glass door sliding shut.

Yuri lifted himself up on his elbows to see Otabek drawing the curtains closed, once again leaving them a sliver open, as he had in his home the previous night. Had that really been just last night? Otabek shut off the lamp and pulled back the covers, urging Yuri to accommodate the action.

The combination of the moon and city lights kept the room dimly illuminated even through the curtains, and Yuri watched through hooded eyes as Otabek slipped under the covers. He boldly pulled Otabek towards him, cradling him right against his body. Otabek didn’t protest in the least and Yuri swore he heard him let out what he’d like to believe was a contented sigh.

“Hey, Beka?” he asked, shamelessly sticking his nose in Otabek’s hair. It smelled faintly of rosemary and mint.

“Hmm?”

“Can you take me to the beach tomorrow?”

Otabek laughed. “Sure, Yuri. Goodnight.”

“Night, Beka.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuri woke up it took him a moment to realize where he was. Memories from the previous day returned sluggishly and with them brief panic and relief. When he noticed Otabek was once again missing from bed, he felt petulant enough to roll over and go back to sleep, so he did. He awoke the second time to his name being called softly and noteworthy morning wood. Turning his head and cracking an eye open, he saw Otabek standing at the edge of the bed looking down at him expectantly.

“Breakfast is ready,” he said. “Yuri? Are you feeling okay?”

“No, I’m hard as fuck and suffering alone here,” mumbled Yuri as he rolled onto his back and made a tent in the covers.

“Considering where that was last night, we’re going to have to get into the shower if you want help,” said Otabek.

Yuri didn’t need to be told twice. He threw off the covers and stalked towards the bathroom, grabbing Otabek by the wrist on the way. After Yuri hastily washed off, Otabek sucked him off in the extravagant, semi enclosed shower. Turnabout was fair play, so he returned the favor despite Otabek’s insistence it wasn’t necessary.

They finally made it downstairs, clean and sated but hungry. Otabek heated everything up and brought it out to the balcony so they could enjoy the nice weather as much as possible. Breakfast consisted of lemon and poppy seed pancakes with a glaze, guava pastries, scrambled eggs, beef sausage links, and orange juice, which Otabek swore was local and delicious. Yuri only argued that everything was delicious and stuffed himself to the point he did not feel like moving.

After they cleaned up, they headed over to the hospital and spent a majority of day with Nikolai. It was obvious it lifted his spirits and he happily shared several embarrassing stories from Yuri’s youth.

“Grandpa, please stop!” protested Yuri blushing all the way to his ears. Nikolai had just told the story of how toddler Yuri had woken up before everyone else one Christmas morning and opened nearly every present under the tree before they caught him.

“That’s so cute,” laughed Otabek. In fact, he had been laughing so much from the previous story he had a few tears in his eyes.

“This child has always been a blessing,” said Nikolai grabbing Yuri’s shoulder and giving him an affectionate shake. “I love him with all of my heart, and let me tell you, it’s a pretty big heart!”

“I love you too, grandpa,” said Yuri smiling, but it soon faded. “Are you going to be okay down here alone? How long should I stay?”

“I’m not alone, Yurotchka.” Nikolai smiled warmly. “I have friends down here and these injuries aren’t that serious. My pain is being well managed and I’m sure I’ll be discharged soon. You have work and a life to attend to back home.”

“But-“

“But nothing!” interjected Nikolai. “I’m fine and you have obligations. Plus you’re young and should be going out and having fun! It would make me much happier to know you’re doing that rather than taking care of me when I don’t need it.”

Yuri gave his grandpa a dejected look then pouted. “Fine…but for the record, I’m not happy about this.”

Nikolai chuckled and turned his attention towards Otabek. “Make sure he gets home soon, Otabek. I’m counting on you!”

“Yes, sir,” said Otabek. “I’ll book us a flight back home sometime tomorrow.”

Nikolai nodded, satisfied and the conversation continued, thankfully free of any more childhood stories.

When they left the hospital, the sun was already starting to set. Otabek took Yuri to the beach anyways, claiming they had at least an hour before it truly got dark. Yuri was elated when they arrived, taking off his shoes and rolling up his pant legs before running through the white sand towards the water. He splashed into the surf laughing, long strands of hair whipping around wildly in the wind. It was a little chillier than he expected, but still felt wonderful.

Otabek eventually joined him, shivering when he stuck his feet in the surf. Yuri splashed him before taking off shrieking, and Otabek gave chase. He caught Yuri by the waist and hoisted him off his feet, spun him around with impressive strength, then set him down and kissed his nose. After Yuri had had his fill of goofing around in the ocean, pant cuffs soaked, Otabek took him to get an authentic Cuban sandwich, though he ordered empanadas for himself. It was quite possibly one of the best sandwiches Yuri had ever had.

Before they returned to the condo, Otabek insisted on a stroll through the neon, art deco spectacle that was South Beach. As Yuri took in all the sights and sounds, he still felt like he was living in some sort of dream, expecting to wake up at any point. Otabek asked him if he wanted to go to a club but Yuri politely refused, though he did send Viktor and Mila a Snapchat selfie in front of one.

They eventually made their way back to the condo and changed their damp pants, which Otabek thoughtfully tossed into the dryer. Yuri went out on the balcony for a while to catch up on social media while Otabek staying inside and searched for flights. Yuri stared out at the dark expanse of water after getting bored of Instagram and Facebook. Occasionally, a ship would pass by and the coastline across the bay was lit up.

“It’s stunning, isn’t it?” asked Otabek, startling Yuri half to death.

“It really is,” agreed Yuri, gazing out at the bay again. “This place is like a paradise. A hot paradise, though. If it’s this warm now I can’t even imagine what it feels like in the summer. How does grandpa tolerate it?”

Otabek laughed and leaned down to kiss Yuri. “Wanna go inside and watch something?”

“Sure thing.” Yuri stood up and stretched, following Otabek to the smaller living room. “When does our flight leave tomorrow?”

“At about noon.” Otabek plopped onto the couch and started surfing channels. “Of course we should get there a couple hours early, and say goodbye to your grandfather first.”

Otabek chose a movie, and Yuri really didn’t pay much attention to what it was. He started to rub Otabek’s chest, marveling at the toned pectorals beneath his fingers. Soon, he was sticking his hand up Otabek’s shirt and kissing his neck. Otabek reciprocated lazily, clearly enjoying the attention.

“Your hair is so lovely,” said Otabek running a hand through the silky, pale locks. They slid through his fingers slowly before he brought them to Yuri’s face and traced his jawline. “You’re like a piece of fine art, every line and curve crafted with care.”

“No way,” snorted Yuri. “If anyone in this room is a work of art, it’s you, Beka.”

“Hmm…well, we could just agree that we both are then?” suggested Otabek, peppering Yuri’s jaw and neck with light kisses.

Yuri chuckled before kissing Otabek more intently, pushing him back against the arm of the chair and seeking more contact. Soon they were making out like teenagers and grinding against each other, all while trying to stick their hands down and up whatever item of clothing they blindly landed on. It had been a while since Yuri felt that much chemistry with someone and it was lighting his nerves on fire. He could never seem to get enough of Otabek.

“God,” gasped Yuri, shivering when Otabek finally pried the button of his jeans open and slid his hand into them.

“You’re so hard and long,” whispered Otabek exploring Yuri’s confined length, and Yuri thought it was the closest thing he’d ever heard to dirty talk from Otabek.

Yuri said nothing in response and tried to grind against Otabek’s hand as he fumbled his way into Otabek’s pants. He was just as hard as Yuri but it was difficult to get any decent motion or friction. With a frustrated growl, Yuri withdrew his hand and yanked the pants open further, pulling them down past Otabek’s ass and freeing his erection. Otabek seemed thrilled with the manhandling, and swept up in the moment Yuri freed his own cock, pressing them together. He watched as they slid against each other, already leaking and twitching before wrapping a hand around them both.

Otabek moaned and gripped the back of Yuri’s head, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Yuri continued to pump their cocks, amazed that he already felt so close to coming. Wanting it to last longer, he suddenly released them and dipped down, despite Otabek’s groan of protest. He wasted no time in taking Otabek’s dick into his mouth, swallowing down as much as he could before it hit the back of his throat. Yuri sucked hard as he drew up, almost letting the cock slide from his mouth before dipping back down again and hallowing out his cheeks. Two more strokes and Otabek was tugging on his hair in warning. Yuri ignored it and continued to suck, humming a little for added effect.

With a cry and long moan, Otabek started to come right down Yuri’s throat, and he did his best to swallow every last drop. By the time he pulled off, Yuri was nearly gagging but it was damn well worth it for the look he saw on Otabek’s face. Yuri was so close after that display that he simply shifted forward and stroked himself at a vigorous pace. Otabek pulled his shirt up just in time for Yuri to shoot cum all over his abdomen and chest.

“Mmmm, that was so hot, Yura,” said Otabek idly smearing some of the cum on his abdomen. He tugged his shirt off, wiped himself clean, and tossed it aside.

“We definitely have fucking amazing chemistry,” said Yuri, tugging his jeans and boxers back up. “I mean…we just…I don’t know…” He sighed and frowned.

“What’s wrong, Yuri?”

“I just…really wish we had a normal relationship,” said Yuri, finally voicing his true desire, though it was probably pretty obvious already. “It’s not too much different than what we have already and-“

“Yuri,” interrupted Otabek as he pulled his pants up. “Do you really think I would bother with our current arrangement if I wanted a normal relationship?”

Yuri bristled. “I don’t fucking know! Then why the hell did you bother helping me out with my grandpa?! You could’ve just as easily ignored the entire situation or flown me down here alone!”

“Just because we have an arrangement doesn’t mean I have to be a heartless bastard,” said Otabek, a sour expression settling on his face. “I care about you, Yuri, but I don’t want a regular relationship, not right now and maybe not ever.”

“Why not?!” demanded Yuri bolting to his feet.

“I have my reasons,” said Otabek, unflinching in his eye contact. “Might I also remind you that you agreed to all the terms of our arrangement just recently? I understand this is a difficult adjustment to make when your only experience is with traditional relationships but-”

“But what?! I’m just a good lay? A pretty boy to fuck but not get emotionally involved with?” Yuri spat the words out bitterly. It was a familiar scenario even if Otabek was painting it differently. “I’m too crass, right? Too poor and stupid for your tastes. Couldn’t take me home to mom.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Otabek, looking confused. “Yuri, I don’t think that way about you at all. I wasn’t raised to pass such judgments on people. My family got to where they are through hard, honest work and we have always done our best to remain humble.”

“I find it hard to believe any rich person is truly humble,” snorted Yuri, turning away.

“Listen…Yuri, if you’re uncomfortable with this or can’t handle it,” Otabek paused and sighed, “maybe we should call it off.”

“Do whatever the fuck you want,” said Yuri walking away. “It’s your show anyways. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Yuri did not allow himself to cry until he was in the shower behind a locked door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say except sorry it took so long. Life, right? 
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri seeks some advice, cries, has some new experiences, cries again, kicks a hornet's nest, ect
> 
> There's...a lot of crying...

 

 

The last night in South Beach and trip home were awkward and strained. Yuri tried his best to pretend nothing was wrong when they said goodbye to his grandpa, but dropped the charade the second they left the room. He figured Otabek was lucky the silent treatment was all he was giving him. Before he drove home, he did thank Otabek again, because he’d been raised better than to be an ungrateful asshole. Foolishly, Yuri had hoped that Otabek would somehow change his mind or at least say he was sorry, but that never happened.

He returned to work the next day and found solace in the mind-numbing routine. The snow was still there, the streets full of dirty slush, and the sky a persistent overcast gray. Home sweet home. As depressing as it may have seemed to other people, it was comforting to Yuri. Mila worked the shift with him and was oddly considerate during it, not asking many questions and keeping mostly to herself. She was texting a lot, though, so Yuri figured she must be dating again.

The afternoon lulled into evening and the customers waned off to nothing, allowing shutdown procedures to get started early. After they locked up, Mila told him to drive safe and he wandered to his car lost in thought. He really wanted to swing by Meijer, get tons of junk food, and eat all of it while marathoning some shitty Netflix show. It was his tried and true method of wallowing in misery post breakup. But…they hadn’t really broken up, had they? Should he dump Otabek or see how their weird arrangement played out?

Yuri sat in his car, staring off into space for a while before it dawned on him. There was only one person who he could ask for advice in this situation without having to fess up that he had a sugar daddy. He started his car and revved it a couple times before peeling out of the parking lot and into the city. A short while later he found himself pulling up to a building in the warehouse district. Despite the stigma present about those districts, this building and the surrounding area was quite nice. The city was slowly reclaiming and rebuilding such spaces in attempts to bring in more money.      

Stepping out of his car, he walked up to one of the entrances. He punched a number into the keypad and pressed send. About thirty seconds passed before a voice came through asking in a singsong tone who was there.

“Hey, Chris, it’s Yuri.” He paused briefly wondering if he was doing the right thing. “Can…I talk to you about something?”

Without receiving a response, Yuri heard a loud buzzing that indicated the door was being opened remotely. He stepped into the building and shivered as warmth started to seep into his body, finally aware of how cold he’d been outside. He took the elevator up to the second floor, found Christophe’s loft number, and knocked as softly as he could manage.

“Welcome, kitten!” said Christophe after swinging open the door.

“Don’t call me that,” mumbled Yuri shoving past him. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

“Ooooh, you really are upset.” Christophe frowned slightly. “Take off your boots, please.”

Yuri nodded and sat down to remove his boots, tossing them one after the other by the door.  

Christophe’s industrial loft was like the ones you saw featured in magazines or interior design websites. There was a modern kitchen with brushed metal appliances, wrought iron railings surrounded a recessed living room, bedroom with curtains hanging around it for privacy, a small art studio near the tall, multi-paned windows, and plants everywhere. The plants in particular were a brilliant addition because they not only helped it feel less like a studio but also offered a much needed glimpse of life during their long, brutal winters.

Yuri stepped down into the living room and plopped gracelessly onto the sectional. Christophe returned a minute later with two glasses and a bottle of wine, which he promptly set to opening.

“I assume this isn’t your drink of choice, but it’s too early for hard liquor,” he said as he poured a decent amount into each glass and slid one across the coffee table. “Now, tell me, Yuri, what’s on your mind?”

Yuri picked up the glass and swirled the liquid around before taking a sip and grimacing. He never really had liked the taste of wine, but drank it down anyways. “Did you ever…have a problem with an arrangement before?”

“Before we go any further in this conversation, I have to ask, and please be honest with me.” Christophe leveled Yuri with a serious expression. “Are you being abused?”

“No, no,” said Yuri waving dismissively. “Nothing like that.”

“Oh good, just had to make sure because I will not stand for that.” Christophe relaxed back into his seat. “Please, continue.”

Wiggling his toes against the fluffy area rug beneath his socked feet, Yuri sighed. “I’m starting to have feelings for my sugar daddy.”

“So I take it yours is an intimate relationship then?”

Yuri nodded. “It’s become pretty involved pretty fast.” He paused and took another sip of wine. “I just…really like him. More than most of the people I’ve ever been with. We have this amazing chemistry.”

“While I would absolutely love to hear more about this chemistry you have, I’m going to confess something to you. I had the same issue during my second arrangement.”

“How many of them have you had?” asked Yuri eyeing Christophe suspiciously.

“A gentleman never tells,” answered Christophe with a smirk. He refilled their glasses and continued to smile. “But that man, he was simply amazing. Handsome, considerate, funny, interesting. I wanted him more than anything in the world, but of course I couldn’t have him. Their purpose in my life at that point was to be patrons and help further my artistic career, nothing more, nothing less.”

“But it ended up being more complicated than that, didn’t it?”

“Emotionally, yes, it did. But I never let it become an issue between us, and when it was time the arrangement ended.” Christophe turned towards Yuri, making eye contact to emphasize his point. “You have to accept your role with grace, Yuri, that’s what a proper sugar baby does. Remain collected in public, do what you’re told within reason, and be pleasant. They aren’t paying for a loose cannon…well, some of them might be, but trust me, they’ll let you know.”

“Wouldn’t this have been more relevant information before I got involved in an arrangement?” asked Yuri forcing himself to drink yet more bitter wine.

“Yes, you’re right,” said Christophe with a chuckle. “Sorry about that.”

“Do you have a sugar daddy now?”

“Not anymore,” Christophe leaned back and smiled softly. “My career is doing well, so I no longer found it necessary. That and I found myself a nice boyfriend. He works at a gallery I showcased a collection at a few years back. Love at first sight in my case.”    

“Gooooddammit, I want a boyfriend too!” shouted Yuri, scrubbing his hands over his face and mussing his hair slightly. “I thought I could do this weird ass arrangement shit, but…but…”

Christophe must’ve noticed him fighting back frustrated tears because he sighed and put his glass down. “Look…I’m not going to tell you what you have will work out or develop into a relationship. These ‘daddy’ types usually aren’t looking for anything long term. Not to say some don’t enjoy extended arrangements, just don’t expect it. They tend to have short attention spans and if they were looking for real relationships, they would just go onto regular dating sites.”

Even though Christophe wasn’t saying anything Yuri hadn’t already suspected, hearing it out loud sent him into a fit of tears. Christophe made a distressed noise and scooted towards him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh, poor child,” he said gently. “It could develop into something more, anything is possible…I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. You’re an amazing person, Yuri, and if he can’t see that he doesn’t deserve you.”

Nearly ten minutes of sobbing and soothing passed before Yuri calmed down. He was embarrassed and frustrated that he had cried in front of Christophe, and quite frankly felt worse after he left the loft. It wasn’t Christophe’s fault, though, so he made sure to thank him several times before leaving. Christophe told him to call or text whenever he needed to talk.

Days passed, Yuri wasn’t sure how many. He just went to work and fulfilled his duties methodically, comforted by the common routine. His grandpa had called to tell him he was released from the hospital and well on the mend. He was going to look at new cars soon. The nights were lonely and cold while he marathoned Netflix shows he could barely focus on.

This was his fate with Otabek. This is what he signed up for and he needed to accept it. He could wallow in the what-if’s and the could-have-been’s but that was only going to hurt him more. The Plisetsky’s were made of tougher stuff than that.

Yuri reached over and groped on the coffee table until he found his phone. He snuggled down into his old afghan and shot off a text to Otabek.

[Yuri P] _I want to see you_

Barely ten seconds passed before he received a response.

[Daddy O] _When?_

[Yuri P] _Whenever idc_

[Daddy O] _I’m in the middle of editing right now. How about tomorrow night? I’ll make dinner. Anything you want?_

Yuri thought for a moment. He was definitely in the mood for comfort food.

[Yuri P] _Piroshki and borsch_

[Daddy O] _Done. Do you have to work?_

[Yuri P] _Yeah, I’ll be over after closing. I’ll text when I get there_

[Daddy O] _Excellent. See you then._

 

 

                

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next day went by rather quickly considering how anxious he was to see Otabek again. He was grateful for all the customers and hustle because it took his mind off the impending encounter. Also Georgi was working the shift with him and he got shit done, no questions. They managed to close down quickly and with no fuss. It was a night of smooth sailing, until he pulled up to those wrought iron gates surrounding the Altin’s property. He smirked at the thought that Otabek had basically been forced to give up his surname. He had definitely lost that playing card.

Otabek was standing just outside the backdoor and motioned for Yuri to park in the garage again. He hadn’t checked the weather that morning but it very well may snow again. He tried not to consider it a kind gesture. It was simply practical.

After Yuri jogged out of the garage, Otabek closed it with a remote and ushered him into the house. The warmth immediately started to seep into his bones as he removed his boots and jacket. He stubbornly avoided eye contact as Otabek waited from him, then led him to the table.

The set up was modest that time, but still nice. There were a few pillar candles and covered dishes arranged artfully on the table. The plate sets were still fancy, sporting too many utensils, and there were soup bowls as well as tea cups with saucers. Yuri sat and watched as Otabek uncovered each dish revealing piroshki, borscht, and black bread. He poured the tea and served the soup, putting sour cream and parsley atop it, before taking his own seat.

It was easy for Yuri to focus on eating because the familiar food brought back so many memories. Most of them were good, a few not so much. Otabek respected his desire for silence and did not attempt to make small talk. When they were done with the main course, he cleared the table and brought out custard with berries for dessert. Everything was predictably delicious and he thanked Otabek. He was ordered into the living room to warm up by the fire while Otabek cleaned up.

Yuri sat on the fuzzy rug by the fire and thought about the first time they had had sex in that very spot. The night that had ignited an addiction in him that burned and ached, never really sated, driving him to seek more. It dawned on him as he stared blankly into the flames that whatever relationship they had contained so much potential for disaster. He didn’t want to think it was dangerous. That was just being needlessly dramatic, but it could easily turn emotionally volatile. The more he cared, the more unhinged he got.

Otabek walked into the room quietly, but Yuri still knew he was there. He always seemed to radiate a specific energy that announced his presence, strong, steady, poised, and tense. It was like an oxymoron. Otabek appeared so serene and relaxed but Yuri could tell he was ready to launch like a coiled spring at any given moment. So much hidden beneath the surface and he may never get the chance to discover it.

“Punish me,” said Yuri without preamble.

“What?” Otabek came to sit beside him on the rug, casting him a concerned glance.

“For what I did, fighting with you in South Beach.” Yuri made sure his hair was covering his face because he wasn’t sure what kind of expression he was making. “Isn’t that how this stuff works? I need to be punished.”

“Punishment works better and is recommended for when the sessions are active,” explained Otabek. “We had a fight. It happens.”

“Yeah, with me they happen a lot,” said Yuri with an irritated huff. “I…have a temper.”

“I noticed.” Otabek finally looked at him with a fond smile. “I don’t mind. It’s part of what makes you interesting.”

“So are we gonna do this or not?”

“I have an idea, come with me.” Otabek stood and offered a hand to Yuri, tugging him to his feet. “I’d actually love to use some of the equipment I have in the basement, but I find it too cold this time of the year.”

“Wait a minute.” Yuri paused as he followed Otabek up to the same room he’d been in last time. “Are you trying to tell me you have a sex dungeon in your basement?”

“More like a room,” said Otabek peering over his shoulder with a smirk. “Easier to lock away when family or company is over.”

Yuri laughed and shook his head. “Never a dull moment with you.”

They went to the room he was already familiar with, which was only marginally disappointing.

“I was thinking of trying out some rope bondage on you,” said Otabek moving towards the wardrobe. He opened it and pulled out a length of red rope. “I’m assuming this is your first time, so we’ll just do the arms. I’d also like to blindfold you and try some hot wax, maybe some more impact play. Does that sound okay to you?”

Yuri muttered a yes and thought about how he would probably try just about anything with Otabek. His meticulous concern for consent was definitely comforting. Otabek told him to disrobe and he did, tossing each item of clothing onto the floor and toeing them into a pile. In between trips to the wardrobe for more items, Otabek paused to run a hand over Yuri’s bared hip and thigh.

“Turn around.” He guided Yuri to sit on the bed and maneuvered his arms behind his back. “This may take a little while, I’m not very practiced with it yet. Same safeword as before?”

“Mercy,” said Yuri with a nod.   

He did his best to space out as Otabek diligently worked at tying the series of knots around his arms. The longer it took, the more worked up he got. Patience had never really been a virtue of his, but he forced himself to remain silent. Eventually, the tying was complete after many inquiries whether it was too tight and if it felt okay. Next he placed the blindfold over Yuri’s eyes and helped him lay down on his back, which wasn’t exactly comfortable but he didn’t complain.

“I would love to gag you too,” whispered Otabek near Yuri’s ear and making him jump. “But I’m afraid I won’t hear you if you say the safeword. We’ll try the hot wax first.”

His kneejerk reaction was to tell Otabek he didn’t care, but that seemed too reckless even for him. Yuri listened as Otabek moved about the room, heard a lighter flick, then nothing. The silence stretched on and he shifted on the bed, feeling the soft covers beneath his exposed skin.

Sharp heat suddenly seared his flesh, moving in a thin trail across the sensitive skin of his stomach. Just as intensely as it came it faded, leaving behind a dull burn. The next trail happened across his thigh, then over a pectoral. He gasped every time the wax hit his skin, sending chills through his body. He instinctively jerked his arms, trying to free them and felt the soft texture of the rope rub against them as he struggled.

Otabek leaned down to kiss delicately at his collar bone and up towards his neck as he left another hot trail of wax dangerously close to Yuri’s nipple. He let out a hiss and arched his back slightly. The knowledge he was so effectively restrained was thrilling. Desperation bubbled up in his chest at the thought he was completely at Otabek’s mercy. He pretended that no safeword existed and that Otabek would use him like the slut he was often accused of being.

“You’re doing so well, Yuri,” he said, voice low and smooth. Another small trail ran across Yuri’s ribs, which were more sensitive than he expected. “I think that’s enough for now. Please hold still while I clean you.”

Yuri tried not to, but he squirmed a bit as Otabek scraped the wax from his skin. Every touch was startling since he couldn’t see what was happening. Without warning, Otabek suddenly flipped him over onto his stomach and he cried out in surprise. It was only then that he became aware of how aroused he was, and idly rubbed his cock against the covers.

The manhandling continued as Otabek lifted Yuri by the hips and propped him up on his knees. With no arms to hold himself up on, Yuri’s face smashed against the bed jostling his blindfold a bit. The bed dipped under Otabek’s weight as Yuri felt him move towards him. It was interesting how his other senses were tuning in now that his sight was gone.

Being aware of Otabek’s proximity did little to prepare him for when his ass cheeks were spread and hot breath ghosted over his hole. A warm tongue started to circle his rim before dipping into it experimentally. He tried to stifle his moan of pleasure but was unsuccessful, and several more slipped out as Otabek set to spearing him with the talented muscle. He laved over it a few more times before withdrawing.

“I’d love to take more time doing that later,” breathed Otabek as Yuri felt something cool press against his entrance, “but for now let’s move on.”

The shape felt familiar as Otabek worked what he assumed was a toy inside him slowly, and it eased in well enough that it was definitely lubed. A firm tug later proved it was a butt plug. Yuri hadn’t even seen him get one out.

A strike abruptly landed on Yuri’s left ass cheek and he cried out more startled than in pain. Another landed and he couldn’t tell whether it was a hand or paddle, or even something else. Otabek paused to gauge the reaction, then continued to hit him on alternating cheeks. It was definitely a paddle, because he stopped to run its smooth surface across the back of Yuri’s thighs.

The hits were steady and controlled, not too hard, not too soft. As the session wore on, Otabek varied the strikes, but most were softer. Yuri felt his mind unraveling in increments. Invasive thoughts crept around the edges of his consciousness, reminding him he was essentially worthless beyond sex and completely replaceable. A sob suddenly burst forth and he tugged harshly at the bindings in a useless attempt to free his hands and cover his mouth. More followed and Otabek promptly stopped spanking him.

“Yuri, are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

He loathed the concern he heard in Otabek’s voice. It almost sounded like he really cared. “No! Just keep going. Please…I need this.”

After hesitating a moment, Otabek continued. Yuri cried more, desperately willing himself to be quiet. It worked, for the most part. At some point, he sunk down against the mattress and Otabek tossed the paddle aside. He rolled Yuri onto his back and tugged the askew blindfold off his face, watching with furrowed brows as tears sluggishly streamed from Yuri’s eyes.

“Are you sure you want to continue?” he asked softly.

Yuri nodded, wishing he could pull Otabek towards him but not wanting to show any more weakness. “Do it. Fuck me…please. I want it.”

Otabek looked skeptical, but a quick glance to Yuri’s straining erection seemed like proof enough that he was telling the truth. He shed his shirt quickly, practically popping the buttons off in his haste, then removed his belt and undid his pants. After easing the plug out, Otabek lined himself up with Yuri’s entrance and pushed in with one swift motion.

Yuri sighed as Otabek slid in, thinking about some stupid puzzle pieces analogy again since they fit together so well. Thankfully, Otabek wasted no time setting a harsh pace, hammering into him like he intended to fuck him through the mattress. It was almost like he could sense exactly what Yuri needed and it set off a fresh wave of tears.

He squeezed his eyes shut and somehow subdued any further sobs. Yuri was no stranger to crying during sex, but this felt different. There was a raw, scraping sensation in his chest, and the tears seemed to aggravate it more than soothe it. He was still ridiculously turned on, his body responding to Otabek like a well tuned instrument. The feeling of helplessness as he struggled against the bindings was only dumping fuel on the fire.

Yuri’s orgasm came on slowly, a burning inside him that numbed out before climbing and climbing towards release. It lulled only briefly and then washed over him in waves, stealing the breath from his lungs. He gasped through it, only vaguely aware of Otabek finding his release during. As he spiraled down from the high, the sobbing returned worse than before.

Otabek pulled out too suddenly and rolled him onto his side, picking frantically at the rope around his arms. He cursed under his breath as he struggled to remove it quickly, clearly fumbling a few times. Some distant part of Yuri’s brain registered he should feel bad, but he could not stop crying. It was just like his cruel life to present him with something so perfect yet not allow him to truly have it.

When he had Yuri free of the rope, Otabek gathered him up in his arms and lifted him off the bed. He tried to apologize through his sobs but Otabek hushed him as he carried him out of the room. Yuri closed his eyes and took a few shuddering breaths, hands going to Otabek’s warm chest. He felt the steady heartbeat beneath and it calmed him slightly.

After Yuri was laid down in a dark room, he opened his eyes and looked around confused. He winced when Otabek turned on a bedside lamp.

“I’ll be right back,” said Otabek tugging the covers out from underneath Yuri and arranging them over his lap. “Try to relax.”

A few tears escaped his eyes and he hiccupped, gazing around the room in a daze. The realization hit him like a hammer to the chest.

Otabek had brought Yuri to his room. The room he kept off limits even after fucking him.

As Yuri sat stock still trying to process the turn of events and what they could imply, Otabek returned with a cup on a saucer. He sat on the edge of the bed and offered the cup to Yuri, who took it out of habit.

“Herbal tea,” explained Otabek. “My…my mom always made it for me when I got upset.”

Yuri frowned but sipped the tea anyways. It was good, tasted floral but he couldn’t place what kind. The longer he drank it, the drowsier he got and thought maybe Otabek had drugged it, which really was silly. Noticing how droopy Yuri was getting, Otabek took the cup and placed it on the saucer on the nightstand. He smoothed some of Yuri’s sweat dampened hair from his face and then inspected his arms, massaging one gently.

“Why are you doing that?” Yuri didn’t want to admit it felt great and sank back against the pillows.

“Just making sure your arms are okay after the binding,” said Otabek scooting forward minimally to continue the massage on the other arm. “It also helps with circulation in case it was cut off a bit. Do they feel okay?”

Yuri nodded and let his eyes slip shut. He was exhausted. After Otabek finished, he rubbed one of Yuri’s biceps briefly.

“Try to get some sleep.”

 “I think I’m leaking on your sheets,” mumbled Yuri sinking further under the covers.

“Don’t worry about that. Just get some rest.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, but somehow hearing it felt like a command which Yuri dutifully obeyed. Within minutes, he was sound asleep nestled in soft covers.

Yuri dreamed of his mom. It was some fictitious scenario where he was waiting for her to pick him up and she never showed. It had happened enough during his childhood that he was used to it, but the sense of abandonment it had left him with was profound. Did anyone truly want him around?

Unsurprisingly, he woke to an empty bed and wondered if Otabek had even slept next to him. His side looked messy so he probably had. Yuri crawled out of bed and trudged into the shower, noting his sore ass. There was a robe thoughtfully laid out for him since his clothes were likely still on the floor of the sex room. He put it on and made his way to the kitchen.

Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t what greeted him shortly after he stepped foot into the room.

“Yuri?! Is that you?”

“JJ?!” blurted out Yuri freezing. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”    

“Wait…you two know each other?” asked Otabek from his spot at the stove, cooking something in a skillet.

“Yeah, I know Yuri,” said the tall, dark haired man known as Jean-Jacque Leroy, or JJ for short. “He dated my little brother, Liam.”

Yuri’s eye twitched at the mention of that name and Otabek frowned slightly. “How is the asshole doing?” He couldn’t help but be petty considering their tragic breakup.

“He’s fine. Dating this girl that I’m not so sure about.” JJ shrugged and laughed as he shook his head.

“Anyways,” said Yuri trying to change the subject. He felt nauseous. “You never did say why you’re here.”

“Oh yeah, sorry!” JJ waved his hands apologetically. “I’m a manager for Otabek’s company. I swung by to let him know how sales are going and touch base on a few other things.”   

“Is that so?” Yuri finally meandered over to the island, making sure to keep it between him and the other two men.

“So are you two dating?” asked JJ waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I figured you had better taste, Yuri.”

Otabek chuckled returning his attention to the food.

“Nah, we’re not dating,” said Yuri, noticing how Otabek’s back stiffened slightly at his answer. “We’re just fuck buddies. You know…friends with benefits. Nothing serious.”

“Oooh, interesting!” JJ put a hand to his chin in thought. “I guess that would be easier than getting involved, especially after what happened with Er-“

“JJ, would you grab some plates, please?” interrupted Otabek shooting him a glare.

JJ seemed to catch the hint and moved to a cupboard. “Well, I suppose we’re all caught up,” he said after setting two plates next to the stove. “I’ll call you tomorrow with information on the book signing. It was good to see you again, Yuri.”

“The feeling is not mutual,” grumbled Yuri.

And just as suddenly as he appeared, JJ disappeared. Otabek plated the food, which turned out to be beef sausage patties and scrambled eggs. He placed them on the island and walked around to the side Yuri stood at, gesturing to the bar stools tucked neatly beneath. After Yuri sat down he went to the coffee maker and retrieved two mugs of already brewed coffee, as well as sugar and creamer.

They ate in silence and Yuri could feel the tension in the air around them, like strings pulling tighter the longer it stretched on. Surprisingly, it was Otabek that spoke up first.

“Fuck buddies, huh?” He cast Yuri a sideways glance that looked more irritated than amused.

“Would you have rather me told him about the arrangement?” Yuri paused and lifted an eyebrow. “Does JJ even know? Do any of your friends know?”

Otabek stared at him like he wanted to bore holes through his skull. “Some of them know. The ones I trust won’t judge me.”

“Fair enough.” Yuri continued to eat considering how far he could push Otabek before he snapped again. He always had been antagonistic and at that moment he was feeling especially petty. “So…who’s the person JJ was talking about? The name he didn’t finish.”

Once again, Otabek’s back stiffened. In fact, his entire posture went rigid as he avoided eye contact. “That is none of your business.”

“Oh really?” Yuri kept eating casually. “How do you figure that’s fair? You know about me and Liam thanks to bigmouth. I could tell you more about our relationship too since I consider it to be a significant one. I knew the first time I saw him that I wanted to ride him into the sunset.”

“Yuri-“

“He was a possessive piece of shit,” he said cutting off Otabek. “Funny though! Has a great sense of humor, was great in bed. God, the marathon sessions we would have. He could go for hours and hours and-“

Otabek suddenly slammed his fork down and the sound was deafeningly sharp in the relative quiet. He glared at Yuri who did his best to keep the most neutral expression he could muster. “That’s enough,” he said before averting his gaze.

“Funny.” Yuri stood up and took one last sip of coffee. “I’d almost think you were jealous. But that’s impossible since this isn’t a real relationship.”

“Do I need to amend the agreement to exclude discussions of our past relationships?” Otabek stared pointedly out the window above the sink, jaw set tight.

Feeling cheeky, Yuri moved around the island so that he was directly in Otabek’s line of vision. He placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward for emphasis. “As long as you keep paying me I’ll do whatever you want, but maybe take into consideration that relationships are an integral and important part of people’s pasts. They help us discover who we are, where we fit in the world, and give our lives meaning. That shouldn’t be flippantly ignored or dismissed just because you can’t handle it.”       

Otabek’s jaw twitched and his eyes narrowed for an infinitesimal moment. He had certainly received the challenge but didn’t seem to be in the mood for a fight. “I will take that into consideration, but I would also like you to consider something.”

“Sure thing,” said Yuri standing up straight and relaxing his posture.

“Your opinions are subjective, not universal. What you hold as an infallible truth may in fact be a lie to someone else. Some people’s relationships may have been traumatic. Maybe they don’t want to put too much focus on the past or believe that that abuse helped form them into who they are today. Just because they give our lives meaning, doesn’t mean we have to automatically value them or divulge their details to anyone. Sometimes they are just obstacles on our journey to becoming a better person on our own.”

Jackpot. Yuri finally struck the right chord and got some vague but valuable information out of Mr. Mysterious. In retrospect it probably should’ve been obvious Otabek had been severely hurt by someone in the past. Maybe more than one person. He wondered how deep those tragedies went that it made Otabek feel like he couldn’t have normal relationships anymore. He thought about asking JJ but that seemed low even for him and he may not even tell.

Yuri put up his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, point taken. I’ll drop it…for now.”

Otabek seemed to deflate, shoulders slumping slightly. “Thank you.”

“I need to go home and get ready for work soon. Want a quickie before I head out?”

“Sure,” said Otabek standing up and gathering the plates. “You can top if you want. We could use protection for easier cleanup.”

Sidling up beside Otabek at the sink, Yuri cupped one of his ass cheeks through his pajama bottoms. “Nah, I’d rather fill you up. Something to remember me by after I’m gone. Shit, if I had lube I’d bend you over this island and take you here.”

Otabek shivered and abandoned the dishes to kiss Yuri. It was a little sloppy and desperate compared to his usual style. “Let’s go back to my room,” he said after breaking for air.

“What? Seriously?” Yuri’s eyebrows attempted to climb into his hairline. “I thought last night was a onetime deal.”

“I want to remember you there…in a better state,” he said thoughtfully.

A blush spread across Yuri’s cheeks as he recalled the blubbering mess he had been the previous night. He felt a little dumb that he’d temporarily forgotten it, but then again JJ was a hell of a distraction. “Good point. Lead the way, stud.”

For the time being, Yuri shelved his insecurities, fucking Otabek hard and fast on his ridiculously comfortable bed. It was refreshing to just go at it without spanking or gear. Yuri still loved the thrill of those things and couldn’t wait to discover more of Otabek’s kinks, but it felt nice to just mindlessly hammer away. He held out just long enough for Otabek to come before emptying into him with a low groan.

Yuri imagined he had some kind of control as he kissed Otabek in his bed, that he wasn’t just some over-glorified accessory and fuck toy. He had pushed the boundaries earlier, but he honestly would do just about anything to stay around Otabek. Conflicting thoughts haunted him as he cleaned up and retrieved his clothes from the other room. Once he was dressed, he returned to Otabek’s room, kissed him a few more times, and said goodbye.  

When he got home he happened to glimpse the key Otabek had given him laying on his dresser. It was such an oddly personal gift to give to someone that you never intended to form a proper relationship with. Maybe that was the way things worked with sugar babies but he didn’t think so. Picking it up, he eyed it against the backdrop of the overcast sky outside the window. He decided to wear it like a talisman of power, praying it dispelled any bad customers for the day.

Surprisingly, the shift went by without incident. It was likely just a coincidence, but Yuri wanted to believe it was a sign. If it got him through the day in a better mood, what was the harm? He wore it the next few days out of habit.

Otabek invited him over for another dinner later in the week and was happy to see he was wearing the key. That night, Yuri learned about spacer bars and bit gags, which Otabek was too nervous to use on him so he offered himself up instead. It was quite the learning experience and he was very vocal about Otabek using them on him soon. Blissed out and satisfied, Otabek let Yuri sleep in his bedroom again, which had a nice fire going in it. He claimed it was simply practical to keep warm but Yuri wanted to believe otherwise.

Like a massive summoning tool, the Altin residence offered up another dream of his mother. She was in one of her rare sober stretches, acting deceptively normal. They sat on the porch of his childhood home and talked about life. It was the kind of moment that had only sporadically happened in reality, like a hammer smack with limited resonance, and even in a dream state Yuri noted it was out of the ordinary. Still, it made him happy. A large part of him had always wanted to know his mom better, to figure out her personality under the addiction.

“I hope you come visit more often, Yura,” she said offering him a genuine smile.

“I don’t know where you are anymore.” Yuri shrugged, staring out at the street. “Nobody does.”

“I’m around. All you have to do is look for me.”

Yuri laughed. “About that, most of the places you frequent are not…hmm, how do I put it…safe?”

“Okay, okay, good point.” She looked at him again and smiled. “You know that I love you, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good. Just making sure.”

Yuri woke from the dream with a sense of peace. If his mom wouldn’t give him the stable interactions he hoped for his subconscious was apparently willing to fill in the gaps. The morning got even better when he rolled over and saw Otabek was still sleeping beside him. Yuri gathered him into his arms and sighed when Otabek melded into the embrace naturally. It may not be a “real” relationship but it was close enough.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've stuck with me this long, thank you very much! :) I'm sorry this update took...forever;;;;
> 
> Also, I feel it worth mentioning that for a first-time bondage experience, it was irresponsible of Otabek to leave Yuri tied up that long. This is fiction so I left it in, but don't try that at home without proper research and care! Also sorry if the pacing at the end of the chapter feels weird...
> 
> Thank you for reading, you're the real MVP!


End file.
